Nueva en Liverpool
by followthesunjpm
Summary: Gina es nueva en Liverpool. Allí tendrá una relación amor odio con un misterioso teddy boy , John, y entablará una gran amistad con su amigo Paul...o quizá algo más. Allí vivirá las noches en The Cavern, los paseos hacia Speke, los conciertos de The Quarryman, las visitas a Mendips y la partida de los chicos a Hamburgo. Otros personajes: Cynthia,George,Dot,Pete,Stu,Shotton,Bee...
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana soleada, estaba en la cocina comiéndome unos huevos y un té en nuestra casa de _Edge Hill_. Miré por la ventana, estaba pensativa, hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, aunque no era principio de curso, tuve que cambiarme, ya que nos mudamos de _Blackpool_ a aquí, _Liverpool_.

Agarré mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la calle, allí me esperaba Bee, mi nueva vecina, que justamente iba a mi clase. No paraba de hablar en todo el día, y parecía estar contenta de tener una nueva amiga de fuera de la ciudad.

BEE: _Morning Gina!_

GINA: _Hi Bee_

B: ¿Sabes que llegamos tarde?

G: No sé ni a qué hora empezamos…

B: Oye, tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte como van las cosas por aquí, te encantará _Liverpool_, siempre hay algo que hacer, además, en breve habrá un festival para celebrar la llegada de la primavera y tenemos pensados coger licor del tío de Stan para beber.

G: ¿Beber? ¡Pero si esos festivales son de tarde!

B: jajaja pero por la noche nos vamos a _Matthew Street_ y puede que vayamos al _Casbah_ o a _The Cavern_.

G: Oh bien…

B: Ah, y no pienses en ligar porque… todos los chicos están en el _Quarrybank_, cerca de _Harthill Road._

G: No pensaba en ligar…

B: Lo pensarás cuando veas según que chicos, _my dear_. Las chicas vamos algunas tardes a la salida del _Quarrybank_ a verlos, o los esperamos en el parque de la salida, el _Calderstones Park_, ¿lo has visto? ¡Es enorme! A veces los esperamos allí, siempre van un rato allí a charlar, o a…esconderse detrás los arboles con alguna chica.

G: Que pérdida de tiempo, está muy lejos para sólo ir a ver unos chicos

B: que sosa eres…

El día se hizo eterno en el instituto, hacia un día soleado, no muy propio de Liverpool, así que había que aprovechar. Hacía días que quería ir al barrio de_Speke_, estaba en las afueras, pero era tranquilo y bonito, y no me gustaba el bullicio de la zona comercial, demasiadas señoras mayores hablando de tonterías.

Esa tarde fui a speke con mi bicicleta, me paré en un prado a oler las flores y pensar.

De pronto vi, que a lo lejos, en el largo camino que atravesaba el prado, iban dos muchachos, unos más alto que el otro. Los dos iban con tupé a lo teddy boy, camisa mal puesta, el bajo pantalones de pana, y el alto tejanos.

De pronto, veo como me señalan y se acercan. – ¿Qué hacen? – me pongo nerviosa.

Cuando los tengo ya a un metro, una me dice:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? - .

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Te has caído de la bicicleta no? -

– ¡Oh no! Solo estoy echada en la hierba con la bicicleta al lado… -

Se me quedan mirando como si estuviese loca.

-Ah, entonces nada. Yo soy Paul, este es George.

GINA: Yo soy Gina

GEORGE: Oye, tú no eres de aquí, ¿no?

GI: No, me he mudado hace poco, ¿vais al Quarrybank?

PAUL-GEORGE: JAJAJAJA

P: No… eso es para señoritos, nosotros vamos al Liverpool Institute, pero nos pasamos bastante tiempo allí, así que como si estuviésemos

GI: Ah…

GE: Si, tenemos algunos amigos allí, nuestros compañeros de grupo.

GI: Oh, ya veo

GE: Somos los "Quarrymen", nosotros somos los nuevos, pero ahora la banda suena mejor, no es así Paul?

-ríen-

P: Mañana tenemos nuestro tercer concierto oficial, ¿vendrás?

GE: Si, ven y tráete a tus amigas

GI: creo que ellas me traerán a mí. ¿Dónde tocáis?

En The Cavern – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Y se fueron.

Agarré mi bicicleta y volví a casa, mamá estaba leyendo en el comedor, desde que papá se fue está todo el día ausente y me deja hacer lo que quiero… ¿es eso bueno o malo?

MADRE: Gina cariño, ¿podrías ir a comprar un poco de mantequilla?

GI: Por supuesto.

Estaba muy cansada después de mi aventura en bicicleta hacia Speke, pero aun debía ir a Penny Lane a por mantequilla.

Una vez allí, entré en la pequeña tienda, al lado de la barbería, se escuchaba la música de Little Richard desde dentro. ¿Era necesario que estuviese tan alta?

Fui hacia la estantería a buscar la mantequilla, y allí me topé con dos chicos de espalda, de pronto, uno le dice al otro: "_Fucking Shotton_!" ¡Nos pillarán! , "tranquilo, " le replica – "el viejo no se entera, coge las cervezas y vayámonos rápido-.

Se giran bruscamente para irse y uno de ellos me da un empujón y me dice: ¿Dónde te vas a untar la mantequilla? ¡Si quieres te ayudo! – me ruboricé.

Ambos iban con el uniforme de The Quarrybank, y con el pelo hecho un desastre.

El supuesto "Shotton" exclama: "Vámonos John!".

**John…**


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir de la tienda me quedé pensativa. Esos chicos no eran cómo los típicos que se suponen que van al Quarrybank, robaron y encima…el llamado John se burló de mí.

De camino a casa, me paré en el Toxteth Park Cemetery al ver un cartel que anunciaba:

_Country-and-western, rock n' roll, skiffle band - __**The Quarrymen**__ - Open for Engagements — Please Call Nigel Whalley, 1715" - John Lennon, Eric Griffiths,Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe, Pete Shotton, –_

¡DIOS! Claro, los gamberros de la tienda eran Pete y John, que formaban banda con los chicos que encontré en Speke, los Quarrymen!

¿Realmente quería ir a ese concierto? Ahora sabía que John también estaría, y seguramente se burlaría de mí, o… ¿tan importante me creía como para que se acordara de mí? Gina, ¡stop!

Al llegar a casa me quité los zapatos y fui a mi habitación, cogí mi harmónica y empecé a tocar algunas melodías, de pronto sonó el teléfono.

GI: ¿Diga?

BEE: ¡GINA! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Qué hacías en Speke? ¿Te estás viendo con McCartney?

GI: ¿qué dices?

B: Samantha te ha visto en Speke con Paul y George, es tan guapo…

GI: Si, es guapo, pero sólo vino a ver si estaba bien, creía que me había caído de la bicicleta

B: ¿eres tonta? ¡Yo habría fingido haberme caído para que el me recogiera! ¿Cómo huele Paul?

GI: ¡Estás enferma!

B: SI… pero da igual, él tiene novia creo, Dorothy, Dot.

GI: Cotilla…oye, er, iremos mañana al The Cavern?

B: Si, parece que tocaran The Quarrymen, y eso no me lo pierdo, allí estará Paul, Stu, y el malo de John.

GI: Ah sí, "John", espero que se peine mañana.

B: Él no se peina, solo se pone gomina en el pelo y sale a la calle

-reímos-

GI: Hasta mañana

B: Nos vemos.

Esa noche me costó dormir, ¿nervios? Sería mi primer contacto con la noche de Liverpool…

Me levanté temprano y puse la radio, sonaba _Gene Vicent_, ¡me encanta! Desayuné rápido y me fui con Bee hacia el instituto. En el tiempo de descanso las chicas no paraban de hablar de cómo irían vestidas para el concierto de esa noche. ¿Tan importante era? Solo eran una banda de _skiffle _en un pub sucio.

La tarde fue tranquila, me dolían los pies, así que fuimos en bus hacia _Everton_ a casa de Jules. En el bus coincidimos con John, y Stu. No conocía de nada a Stu, pero se me acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado, John me miró de refilón, pero no dijo nada.

STU: Hola monada, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Nos hemos encontrado en el casbah?

GI: No creo, me mudé hace poco

STU: Oh, nueva en Liverpool, si quieres algún día damos un paseo y te enseño la cuidad, de momento, hoy te invito que vengas a The Cavern verme actuar con mi grupo…

GI: No me digas, The Quarrymen

STU: ¡SI! Veo que nos conoces

GI: SI, bueno, parece que todo el mundo quiere que vaya a ese concierto…

STU: Pues yo también – Me dice con cara de pícaro.

De pronto John se levanta de golpe y baja del autobús.

STU: JOHN! ¿A dónde vas? Tú no te bajas hasta _woolton_!

Stu se baja y a través de los cristales parece que están discutiendo.

Qué raro es este John- pienso.

Habíamos quedado en casa de Jules para beber cenar y beber un poco de licor antes de ir a The Cavern, sus padres estaban de vacaciones en Francia, y le dejaban la casa para ella sola.

Empezamos a comer y beber, estaban las chicas y algún chico que no conocía, cosa que me daba un poco de corte, aunque pronto perdí la vergüenza debido al licor.

-A mí me gusta Shotton, ¡parece un pollo!

-Ah pues yo soy de George, siempre me lo encuentro por Speke y me saluda

Ahora ya sé que hacía en Speke con Paul – pensé.

-Chicas, el más guapo es Paul con diferencia

-Eh, ¿sabéis que Gina ha estado hablando con Stu en el bus?

Todos me miraron con expectación

GI: No hay para tanto, fue cordial conmigo y nada más…

Empezamos a reír y a cotillear, mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba anocheciendo y debíamos ir al concierto si no queríamos llegar tarde.

Una vez allí, entramos a _The cavern_, tuvimos que bajar por unas escaleras claustrofóbicas hasta el pub, olía a humedad y cerveza. Al entrar pedimos una ronda de cervezas – ¿podría con otra copa?

De pronto crucé mi mirada con George, y vino a saludarme

GE: Hi Gina, al final has venido – su aliento olía a alcohol.

GI: SI, finalmente. Voy bastante borracha, pero espero que pueda oír bien vuestra música.

GE: JAJAJA no es necesario, con lo borrachos que van los chicos, no van a dar ni una.

-reímos-

Yo y las chicas nos acercamos al escenario, había mucha gente, pero se podía pasar.

Entonces subieron los chicos al escenario y empezaron con un _Long Tall Sally_. John apenas hacia los coros, Paul cantaba con todas sus fuerzas dándolo todo, Stu ni siquiera tocaba, y el resto intentando salvar la actuación.

Aunque fue un desastre, tocaban con mucha energía y entretenían al público.

Acabaron y el grupo siguiente subió al escenario. Fueron directos a la barra a pedir una ronda ¿más alcohol?

Las chicas estábamos bailando, Bee criticando a Dot, la novia de Paul que se le arrimaba mucho. ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Era su novia! Yo estaba mirando a una chica rubia que estaba observando desde una esquina, ¿quién sería?

Los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a bailar a nuestro lado, enseguida me percaté que Stu estaba demasiado pendiente de mí, hasta el punto que intentó besarme, pero yo le rechacé sutilmente. Conocí a toda la banda, y estuvimos hablando durante bastante rato, pero John fue el único que no me dijo nada, ¿Por qué?

Me dirigí hacia él para entablar una conversación, de cualquier cosa, solo por hablar.

Le toque la espalda y se giró.

Me empezaron a temblar las piernas. ¿Qué te pasa Gina? – me dije a mi misma.

JOHN: Ah, tu ¿Qué quieres?

GINA: Em… ¡mantequilla!


	3. Chapter 3

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Realmente habían salido esas palabras de mi boca? John me miró con asombro, pero enseguida cambio su expresión hacia cara de burla.

J: ¿así que aceptas mi propuesta de untarte mantequilla?

GI:Eh, no…

J: ¿y entonces? ¿A qué viene esto?

GI: sólo quería hablar contigo, pero creo que me estoy arrepintiendo…

J: Ya veo, ¿no tendrías que estar con Stu? - dijo en tono de reproche.

GI: Stu está vomitando en los lavabos, aun así no sé porque me lo dices de este modo, ¿tienes algún problema con él? Esta tarde os peleasteis en la parada de autobús…

J: ¿Qué? Stu es mi mejor amigo, no tengo ningún problema con él.

GI: ¿Y entonces?

J. ¿Acaso no se pelean los hermanos? Rompió un trato que teníamos y puede que vuelva a pelearme con él…

GI: No le veo sentido siendo tan amigos…

John se gira para pedir otra ronda, está completamente ebrio. De pronto deja la cerveza en la barra, y se acerca a mi oreja

J: Stu se arrima demasiado a lo que es mío

GI: ¿Tuyo?

J: Si, no seas cotilla nena, porque…

La chica rubia nos interrumpe.

- Oye John, me voy a casa o mi madre me reñirá. Estás muy borracho, ¿te acompaño a casa? ¿Qué dirá Mimi si te ve así?

J: Oh Cyn, no seas plasta, he bebido muy poco, te acompaño hasta el bus.

John se fue con Cyn sin ni siquiera mirarme para despedirse. Ella se despide de Dot ¿Se conocen? Jamás había visto a Cyn por aquí, aunque tampoco llevo mucho tiempo en la cuidad.

Estuve un rato bailando pero salí para tomar el aire, estaba sudada y agobiada, ya no podía más.

Al salir escuché que alguien discutía en el callejón de al lado.

Me acerqué a fisgonear disimuladamente. Eran Paul y Dot.

Dot: Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? Debes aceptarlo, no lo he hecho a posta, y creo que tú tienes algo que ver en esto…

P: Dot _honey_, lo sé. Pero somos muy jóvenes, ahora empiezan a ir las cosas bien con la banda…

Por un rato bajan la voz y no los oigo, pero luego alcanzo a oír algo más.

D: Tengo miedo de estar sola cuando vayas a Hamburgo.

P: Es una gran oportunidad, debo irme.

D: Eres un egoísta ¿ Y nuestro hijo… ?

¡Hijo! Dot y paul estaban esperando un bebé, pero al parecer Paul se iba a Hamburgo con la banda y la dejaba sola. ¿Se iría John también? Sentí una punzada. ¿Porque me siento así? Volví a entrar ya para despedirme de Bee y las chicas.

Allí estaba John otra vez, no lo había visto entrar. Estaba sentado en una silla, mirando la gente y completamente ausente.

George ya se iba.

GI: _Hey_ george, ¿donde están todos?

GE: Se acaban de marchar, yo ahora debo ir hasta _Woolton_ a llevar a John a Mendips y luego volver a Speke y estoy muy cansado.

GI: mm… Puedo acompañarlo yo si quieres

GE: ¿Enserio? ¿Sabes dónde está? Te lo explicaré…

George me contó al detalle cómo llegar a casa de John, Mendips.

Me despedí de él y me dirigí al inerte John.

GI: John, es hora de marcharse, ¿te acompañaré a casa, vale?

J: eh? Ah, Ms. Mantequilla quiere acompañarme a casa…

Gi: No quiero, debo.

J: Quieres

GI: Debo!

J: Lo deseas

GI : Aagh, vámonos, levántate!

Ayudé a John a subir las escaleras hacia la salida del The Cavern y allí estaba Paul con cara de haber llorado. Paul me inspiraba una ternura que no podía explicar, siempre tenía las mejillas rosadas y una mirada dulce, ahora entiendo porque a las chicas les gusta.

Pobre Paul - pensé - lo que se le viene encima.

P: Jodido John, otra vez arrastrándote por el suelo.

J: Es mejor esto que arrastrarse detrás de Dot

Paul apretó los puños pero no dijo nada.

GI: Oye Paul, voy a acompañar a John a casa.

P: ¿ Tu sola? ¿Podrás controlar a John borracho? Deja que te acompañe…

GI: No, podré sola, Gracias.

Paul se acerca a hablarme para que John no nos pueda oír.

P: Gina, hazme caso, es mejor que te acompañe, confía en mí, no es bueno que te deje a solas con él, los dos os meteríais en problemas.

Lo miré extrañada y le dije utilizando su mismo tono de voz:

GI: Yo no tengo que ponerme en problemas solo por acompañarlo a casa, y aun así, yo no me meto en problemas si no quiero.

P: No estés tan segura.

Caminamos durante bastante rato hacia la casa de John.

P: ¿Por qué se fue cyn tan temprano?

John balbuceaba al hablar.

J: No sé, cosas de su madre, no me enteré de mucho de lo que me dijo.

P: No debes tratarla así.

¿Quién era cyn? La curiosidad me invadía, pero no era el momento de preguntar.

Llegamos al portal de Mendips, nunca imaginé que la casa de John fuera de clase media-alta con esas pintas de _teddy boy_ … John sacó las llaves como pudo.

P: John, es mejor que abramos la puerta y te acompañemos arriba para asegurarnos que no hagas ruido, o Mimi montará en cólera.

J: No puedes entrar con esos zapatos sucios , mancharás la moqueta y la bruja me castigará sin salir mil años… que venga solo Gina…

P: John – dijo entre dientes - . Está bien, pero rápido.

Paul me hizo una mirada que no entendí.

Entramos en la casa, era muy acogedora, no podía imaginar a John escuchando Rock & Roll a todo volumen en ese ambiente.

Subimos la escalera enmoquetada sin hacer ruido, yo lo sujetaba a duras penas. Nos dirigimos a su habitación, en el pasillo a la izquierda.

Era una habitación con una cama, allí estaba su guitarra, una radio y algunos posters.

John se sentó.

GI: Bueno John, vete a dormir de una vez, me voy a casa, buenas noches.

J: Eh Gina, no tan deprisa

GI: Paul me espera.

J: haha, Pobre Paul…esperando en la fría noche. ¿Acaso te gusta?

GI: ¿ What?

J: A todas las chicas les gusta Paul

GI: Y a ti te gustan todas las chicas

J: Si, supongo que sí, unas más que otras

GI: ¿puedo irme ya?

J: No, ayúdame a desvestirme…

John podía desvestirse perfectamente, pero lo hice para que me dejara en paz.

Iba todo de cuero, como los otros miembros de la banda. Le ayudé a quitarse la camiseta, olía a largas noches de Rock & Roll. Le ayudé a desabrocharse los pantalones, me sentía realmente ridícula y avergonzada.

J: Normalmente me gusta quitarme los pantalones a mí, así voy más rápido y me pongo a hacer la faena enseguida.

GI: ¡CERDO! Me voy.

J: Como quieras, gracias por traerme a casa…

GI: Oye… ¿que querías decir con lo de que " Stu se arrima demasiado a lo que es mío."?

J: Jajaja, ¿quieres saberlo? Bueno, digamos que… entre colegas, hay algunas chicas que no se pueden tocar, por ejemplo yo jamás tocaría a Dot, la novia de Paul, Sarah la ex de Stu, o Bee , porque Shotton quiere ligársela – ¡a Shotton le gusta Bee! - .

GI: Entonces, Stu ha intentado ligarse a una de tus intocables.

J: Así es.

GI: ¿La rubia? ¿Cyn?

J: Jajaja a Cyn no creo que tenga el valor de acercarse.

Era ambiguo, quería preguntar más pero Paul me esperaba fuera.

GI: Bueno, me voy, suerte con la resaca.

J: Adiós Ms. Mantequilla

GI: No me llames así.

Y me fui.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul estaba esperando apoyado en la zanca, esperando.

P: Has tardado mucho…

GI: John no me dejaba marchar, es como un bebé

P: John es mi amigo, pero debo advertirte que aunque tiene buen corazón, a veces hace daño a las personas que le rodean.

GI: John?

P: Si, siempre ha sido problemático, su madre murió trajicamente, su padre le abandonó y vive con su tia.

Se me encogió el alma al oir eso

GI: Oh… eso es horrible! Pero no ha sido malo conmigo, solo…solo ha sido John.

P: Tu sabes que lo que es mejor para ti. Ya has entrado en su juego, el quiere seducirte sabes?

John seducirme a mi?!

GI: Há, no creo…

P: Si, se ha encaprichado, el otro dia discutió con Stu porque filtreó contigo.

Ahora lo entiendo todo.

GI: Yo no quiero nada con el , no voy a ser una más en su lista de conquista, y menos si se burla de mi todo el dia.

P: Esa es su táctica, parece que todas las chicas quieren al chico malo de John.

GI: Ah si? Y le funciona? Tu haces lo mismo para ligar?

-reímos-

P: haha no…

GI: A ti no te hace falta, las chicas van a ti porque eres muy dulce –mierda! No debí haber dicho esto, solo lo pensaba, no quería decirlo en voz alta! - .

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en edge Hill, paul me había acompañado a casa.

P: ¿ Eso piensas? – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

GI: Si… – muerta de la vergüenza - .

P: Gracias! – Me zarandeó el pelo a modo de broma.

Entramos en mi portal.

GI: Oye Paul.. ¿estás bien?antes estabas lloroso…

P: Bueno, ya que estabas cotilleando , ya sabrás porqué. -Mierda…se dio cuenta – te vi asomada por el callejón mientras hablaba con Dot.

GI: Lo siento, yo…

P: Tranquila, no importa. Estoy un poco en shok, un hijo es demasiado para mí. Quiero a Dot, pero …no me veo toda la vida con ella, ahora estamos bien, pero tenemos todo la vida por delante yo quiero vivir.

GI: Deberás asimilarlo

P: Lo sé… dejemos el tema. Hoy he hablado con las chicas . Hemos quedado mañana en casa de Stu para jugar a las cartas y beber .

GI: Nunca os cansáis de beber?

P: Jamás hehe

GI: buenas noches Paul, hasta mañana

P: Hasta mañana Gina.

Me acarició el brazo cual hermano menor y se dirigio calle abajo con su abrigo de cuero y sus zapatos desgastados.

Me desperté a la hora de comer, mamá había hecho patatas hervidas, ¿otra vez? . Con el estómago lleno me fui a dar un baño, dicen que no es bueno, pero a mi nunca me ha pasado nada. Mientras caía el agua pensaba en John, lo juzgué mal, pensé que era malo por naturaleza, pero en realidad, es un pobre chico atormentado que busca llamar la atención para llenar el vacío de su corazón…me estaba poniendo sentimental, sacudí mi cabeza y cogí la toalla para secarme. En breve me vendría a buscar Jules y debía vestirme.

Jules llamó a la puerta insistentemente.

GI: Hi Jules!

JU: HI Gina, espero a que te cambies y nos vamos.

GI: ¿Cambiarme? Ya estoy vestida para esta noche.

JU: ¿estás de broma? No voy a ir a casa de Stu con , ven a mi casa , y te vestiré como dios manda.

No repliqué, reconozco que mi ropa es un tanto sosa.

JU: Esto te quedará de lujo, ya verás , Stu no te va a quitar el ojo de encima.

GI: No me gusta Stu!

JU : Ya, claro… - dijo en tono de burla

Iba vestida con una falda roja de pana hasta las rodillas, una blusa negra con escote cuadrado de una tela fina, y unas botas de cuero negras, pensé que me helaría del frío.

GI: Oye Jules, ¿sabes si John estará? Ayer estaba muy borracho.

JU: John siempre está en todos lados , se le junta una resaca con otra!

-reímos-

Una noche de cartas y alcohol en el apartamento de Stu. Stu vivía solo desde que ingresó en la escuela de arte y por lo que me enteré, siempre reunia a todo el mundo allí, convirtiendo su piso en una especie de lugar de reunión.

Hacia las 22:00 nos presentamos en el apartamento. La puerta era de madera, roja y arañada, no quería ni pensar en que cuchitril me estaba poniendo.

Llamamos al timbre y nos abrió Pete, y su familia eran los propietarios del Casbah.

Subimos unas escaleras sin apenas luz y nos metimos en un pasillo, en el final encontramos una puerta entreabierta desde donde podíamos escuchar ruido y disipar un poco de Luz.

Al entrar, el ambiente estaba cargado de humo, los chicos estaban sentados en la alfombra, sin zapatos, rodeados de botellas y paquetes de cigarrillos.

STU: Chicas! Bienvenidas a mi cueva.

JU: Dejate de rodeos y saca la cerveza.

Stu y George se acercaron a nosotras, George nos cogió las chaquetas y Stu por su parte se pudo a mi lado mirándome de arriba a bajo.

STU: Gina, creo que será mejor que hoy no beba más, porque con esa falda tengo malas intenciones.

Me intimidó, pero disipé la tensión con una sonrisa.

GI: Gracias por el cumplido, vamos con los chicos.

En el balcón había algunas personas, y podía oír alguna chica en la cocina, me senté al lado de Paul y Pete, y busqué con la mirada a John, no estaba por ninguna parte.

P: Si buscas a John está ocupado en la habitación de Stu…

¿Ocupado?

De pronto vi a Bee entrando desde el balcón son Shotton, me guiñó el ojo.

Vi que en el sofá hacia un Ukelele, así que lo cogí.

STU: ¿Sabes tocar?

GI: Si –dije tímidamente.

STU: Toca algo!

- Si, si, que toque! – decían los chicos.

Bebí un trago de cerveza y me puse a ello. Temblorosa empecé a tocar los primeros acordes de Sorrow. [ watch?v=c8C7g0_9kCo]

Al oir la canción, George se unió a cantar conmigo, menudo dueto!

De pronto se oyó como alguien abría una puerta. De la habitación de Stu salió John, despeinado y con las mejillas rojas. Se dirigió hacia nosotros hasta sentarse a mi lado, lugar que había quedado vacío cuando Pete fue al baño.

J: Así que sabe tocar el ukelele…

GI: Hola John, ya te echábamos de menos

J: Lo sé

John empezó a beber, parecía que no se acordaba de su estado de la noche anterior.

Me lo estaba pasando en grande, Bee estuvo gran parte del tiempo con Shotton en el sillón , acurrucada, también vi como Jules y Pete se besaban de manera furtiva pensando que no les veían, yo los ví.

En un momento de la noche , Stu propuso jugar al juego de "pregunta o trato". Yo ya iba muy hebría, así que debía responder a sus preguntas.

George empezó con una pregunta para Paul.

GE: Paul, ¿como fue tirarte a la niñera?

-Si, eso si, cuéntanos los detalles – decían los chicos.

P: No os lo contaré, soy un gentleman – y bebió un trago.

UUUUUh – le abuchearon con tono de desilusión.

Era el turno de Paul.

P: Pregunta para John , ¿ a quien te tirarías antes, a Bee o a Gina? – me sonrojé.

J : A ninguna de las dos. – Y tomó un trajo, aun habiendo respondido

Jodido John…me desilusioné ante su respuesta?

J: Pregunta para Gina… -me esperaba una pregunta de esas de tierra trágame - . ¿Has besado a algún chico de Liverpool?

Mierda, lo sabía.

GI: No, los chicos de Liverpool no han tenido ese privilegio – dije para disimular mi vergüenza y aparentar seguridad ante su pregunta.

STU: Creo que en esta sala hay algún pretendiente para ser el primero en besarte haha.

-reímos-.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, era Dot, su expresión era de timidez

Paul la miró con cara de estrañado.

P: que haces aquí?

D: He venido a buscar a Cynthia.

De pronto Cyn salió de la habitación de Stu, John la miró y le hizo un jesto de complicidad con la cabeza, ella, se despidió brevemente y se fue junto a Dot.

¿Por qué Paul saludó tan fríamente a su novia? ¿Por qué Dot no había venido a la fiesta? ¿Y que hacia Cyn encerrada en la habitación de Stu?

La gente se fue marchando. Stu me pidió que bajase al patio trasero , al almacén, a por hielo para la última copa. Así que bajé hacia allí. Estaba todo oscuro, reconozco que estaba un poco asustada. Antes de llegar a la puerta del almacén, debía pasar por el pasillo, un poco escalofriante. Allí vi la sombra de alguien, era John, apoyado en la pared, pensativo, solitario.

Me acerqué a él .

J: ¿me sigues?

GI: No John, he venido a por hielo.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre mi acorralándome contra la pared, llevando su cara a escasos milímetros de la mía, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

J: ¿Te gusta Stu? – dijo bruscamente.

GI: eh…

J : ¿TE GUSTA? – dijo alzando la voz.

GI: No, claro que no.

J: No juegues conmigo…

De pronto, me cogió por la cintura, acercó su pecho contra el mío y dirigió sus labios hacia los míos. Rápidamente aparte mis labios evitando su incipiente beso. ¿quería que me besara? Quizá si, pero me aparté, no quería que me besase alguien que había sido tan desagradable conmigo, pero por otra parte no podía esconder la creciente atracción que sentía por el, pero no, John no era para mi.

J: ¿qué haces? Eso era lo que querías, he visto como me miras Gina…sabes, me gustas, eres mi intocable, por eso peleé con Stu.

GI: Yo no soy de nadie. – le reproché.

J: Prometeme que seré al primer chico de Liverpool al que besarás.

Mi respuesta automática hubiese sido no, pero mi cerebro me jugó una mala pasada.

GI: Quizá.

Mierda, demasiado tarde, ya he entrado en su juego.

John cerró su puño con fuerza y me acarició el pelo.

J: Me ha gustado mucho como tocabas Sorrow con el ukelele

GI: Gracias – dije con una sonrisa tonta.

La fiesta había terminado, John se había ido hacia mendips y ya estábamos otra vez yo y Paul yendo juntos a casa. Era agradable estar con Paul, con el se podía hablar de todo.

Al llegar al portal le pregunté por Dot.

GI: porque no ha venido Dot a la fiesta?

P: No se siente cómoda en este ambiente, es más de estar en casa y pasear por las tardes.

GI: Todo lo contrario a ti …

P: Si ,pero a veces me conviene un poco de tranquilidad, pero no por mucho tiempo – me guiña el ojo y ríe burlón.

Paul se giró con intención de irse, pero de pronto me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza y lo detuve.

GI: Oye paul, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

P: Por supuesto.

GI: ¿Quién es cyn? ¿de que conoce a John?

P: uh, veo que no te ha contado nada…

GI: ¿contarme el qué?

P: Cynthia es la novia de John.


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noche no pude dormir.

La mañana de domingo pasó lenta, di vueltas de un lado para otro pensado en lo que dijo Paul, me sentía estúpida. Yo sólo era uno de los ligues de John, él tenía novia y estaba delante de mis narices sin enterarme. ¡Pues claro que no me enteré! John no la trataba como novia, o como mínimo delante de mí, aunque recordando me venían a la mente detalles reveladores. La confianza que se veía entre ellos en The Cavern, Cyn saliendo de la misma habitación que John en casa de Stu , ¿estarían…? Y su cálida despedida después.

¡TONTA! – me dije.

Y pensar que quería besarlo en el almacén… solo soy su pasatiempo mientras su pobre novia lo espera en casa. –Paso- .

Decidí desde aquel entonces que no quería volver a saber nada de John Lennon.

Hacia el mediodía fui a pasear por Liverpool, hacia un día precioso para pasear. Había muchos sitios que aún no había visto, así que me puse a caminar sin rumbo hasta donde me llevaron los pies. Fui a parar a los suburbios, estaba lleno de casas humildes pero acogedoras, o eso parecía desde fuera. La calle estaba en pendiente hacia abajo, pude ver dos ancianos mascando tabaco en un banco y algún niño correteando, "Forthlin Rd " leí.

A un lado de la calle vi a un hombre de mediana edad sentado en una butaca, leyendo y tomando el sol en el patio de su casa, me lo quedé mirando tontamente, él se percató de mi mirada casi acosadora y levantó la cabeza de su lectura.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, _Little lady_?

Eh, no, sólo le observaba _Sir_.

El hombre tenía un semblante serio pero cálido.

Tu acento no es de Liverpool, ¿nueva en nuestra ciudad?

-Así es, hoy estoy de paseo para conocer más la zona

-Bueno ya habrás visto que esto no es la zona alta – bromeó sin ser muy efusivo - , ¿puedo ofrecerte un té helado?, ¡pareces muy acalorada_ little lady_! – estaba sudada y roja, que vergüenza… –

- _Yes, Thank's Sir!_

El hombre me abrió la verja, y me acompañó dentro de la casa, lo primero que vi fue una casa humilde, unas escaleras a mi derecha, una puerta a mi izquierda que intuí era el comedor y la cocina justo delante de la puerta principal. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, muy pequeña, pero impecablemente limpia.

Veo que la señora de la casa es de lo más ordenadora sir

Oh honey, mi esposa murió.

Oh dios mío, ¿podría estar más avergonzada?

La cocina daba a un patio posterior y de allí entro un chico a la cocina.

Era alto y con la nariz puntiaguda.

MIKE: Hola! Yo soy Mike.

GINA : Hola Mike , mi nombre es Gina

JAMES: Oh Dear, yo soy James, no me he presentado – dijo el hombre mayor – y este es mi hijo, como puedes ver.

James me dio mi té helado y nos dirigimos al comedor, no los conocía de nada, pero toda esa casa era tan acogedora que me inspiraban confianza. Era el típico hogar inglés.

El comedor era pequeño y cálido. Había una pequeña chimenea, una tv, un sofá con sus dos sillones y un piano.

JAMES : En nuestra casa siempre ha habido música dear, y eso he transmitido a mi hijo, que le encanta tocar la guitarra, aunque yo soy más de los clásicos, y no de ese extraño Rock & Roll .

Miré a Mike.

MIKE: Oh no, no me mires a mí, yo no soy músico, sino fotógrafo. Se refiere a mi otro hermano, que está enfermo encerrado en su habitación.

¿Otro hermano?

Hablamos amistosamente durante un rato mientras la radio estaba puesta de fondo, sonaba "Do you Mind". ( watch?v=RqWYepixwow )

GINA: Perdonad pero, ¿Dónde está el baño?

JAMES: En el piso de arriba, tu misma.

Subí las escaleras, el té helado me hizo entrar pis, abrí mi puerta a la derecha y vi que había una cama con un chico dentro,

¡me había confundido! Era el hermano de Mike, ¡qué vergüenza! cerré la puerta rápidamente.

De pronto su hermano empezó a hablar:

¿Mike? ¿Qué quieres? Me estoy muriendo de calor, creo que tengo fiebre aún…

Aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta y pude reconocer esa voz perfectamente. En un arrebato entré en la habitación y me senté de un salto a su lado.

GINA: ¡Paulie!

Paul se dio la vuelta asustado, tenía las melillas rosadas como siempre, aunque un poco más que de costumbre debido a la fiebre. Llevaba el pelo alborotado e iba en pijama.

PAUL: ¡Gina! ¿Qué haces en mi casa, en mi habitación ? - dijo con asombro.  
GINA: tu padre me ha invitado a un té helado y bueno, estaba buscando el baño cuando…  
PAUL: ah, el bueno de James, mi padre es todo un _gentleman_.

GINA: si, os parecéis mucho  
PAUL: no, yo no soy para nada un _gentleman_  
GINA: haha , vas de _teddy boy_ duro de los suburbios pero eres demasiado blando  
PAUL: eh, no me hagas quedar mal - dijo dándome un empujón - bastante avergonzado estoy de que me veas en pijama.  
En ese momento me fijé bien. Tenía los dos botones de arriba del pijama desabrochados dejando ver su pecho tan blanco como él e iluminado por el tenue sol que entraba por las cortinas echadas. ¿Qué estas mirando Gina? - me dije interiormente.

GINA : oye Paul… Yo no sabía nada de la relación entre John y Cyn.

PAUL: lo supuse. Verás, es complicado. John quiere a Cyn y tienen una relación , pero Cyn es la típica chica educada y recatada que le hace tocar de pies en la tierra. Se quieren, aún así, John es John, y como ya habrás visto le faltan ojos para mirar a tantas chicas.  
-reímos- el realmente se siente atraído por ti, y juega, por eso no te dijo que tenía novia, aunque si se lo hubieses preguntado no te lo habría negado, es discreto pero no lo esconde.  
GINA: me lo tendría que haber dicho… Además, no entiendo porque teniendo a Cyn se siente atraído por mí, y como siendo como él es, tiene una novia como ella….  
PAUL: supongo que le da la paz que el necesita….  
GINA: como Dot a ti  
PAUL: si  
GINA: a propósito de Dot…  
Unos gritos que venían de la calle nos interrumpieron.  
- ¡Lady Mccartney, haz el favor de salir de tu habitación, nos vamos a casa de George a ensayar!

Era John.

GINA: oye Paul, no quiero verlo…  
P: puedes salir por la ventana del baño, yo siempre lo hago.

De pronto se abrió la puerta.  
Entraron John y George

JOHN: ¡Mccartney! …  
Interrumpió la frase al verme.  
JOHN: ya veo que estas muy enfermo de cháchara - dijo con ironía.  
PAUL: Realmente lo estoy John.  
GEORGE: Hola Gina. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido a contagiarte de Paul para no ir a clase?  
GINA: jaja claro que no, además yo tengo unas defensas de hierro, no enfermaré.  
JOHN: cuanto más te le acerques más te contagiará.  
Callé.

PAUL: oye John, si insistes puedo venir pero sin cantar, solo tocando la guitarra.

JOHN: No - dijo bruscamente - estás demasiado enfermo.  
Se giró en dirección a las escaleras seguido por George que se despidió con un rápido adiós y movimiento de cabeza.  
Desde arriba pude oír o a John.  
JOHN: Sir. ¿Puedo hacer una llamada por favor?  
JAMES: Sure.  
Se metieron en el comedor y dejé de oírlos.  
GINA: no entiendo porque John trata así a las personas y a más a sus amigos, como tú.

PAUL: Ya nos hemos acostumbrado supongo, pero no es siempre así. Yo y él nos compenetramos mucho y nos tenemos confianza, el John que más conozco, es otro. Tendrías que verlo cuando estamos los dos solos en mi casa componiendo, hay tiempo para la broma, pero también saca su otro lado , el sereno, el sentimental a veces, pero no mucho para que no te pienses que es un blando, ya sabes - reímos - .Realmente quiero a ese jodido tío insoportable.

Si, los dos eran uno, Paul y Stu eran de los pocos que podían soportar a John, y ahora entendía su conexión con Paul, ambos perdieron a su madre, y eso es lo que, entre otras muchas cosas, los une.

Paul me habló de las canciones que había empezado a componer y como pasaban algunas tardes con John en el comedor sacando melodías, grabándose y bebiendo leche. Me invitó a verlos un día, sé que lo hacía por cortesía y que sería un estorbo, pero realmente quería ver una sesión de esas…

GINA: Oye Paul, es mejor que me vaya, parece que te ha subido un poco la fiebre

PAUL: SI – dijo recostándose en la cama – estoy cansado

Lo tapé con la manta y le acaricié la frente tiernamente notando su incipiente fiebre.

En ese momento se oyó alguien subiendo por las escaleras , abrió la puerta ¡Dot!

DOT: ¡MI AMOR! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Su cara cambió de golpe al ver la situación, Paul echado en la cama y yo acariciándole la frente, demasiadas confianzas quizá. Shit.

PAUL: Honey, no te esperaba hasta mañana.

DOT: John me llamó, me dijo que querías verme, y ¡ aquí estoy! No sabia que estabas enfermo,te hubiese venido a cuidar!

PAUL: Ya ,pero en tu estado…

Me fijé en su tripa, estaría de 4 meses, Dot no salía mucho de su casa, entiendo que por las habladurías, ya que estaba esperando un hijo sin estar casada y a tan temprana edad. Siempre procuraba vestir ropa holgada o ingeniarse cualquier cosa para disimular su embarazo, aunque hoy podía verlo claramente.

DOT: Tranquilo, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa cálida acercándose a Paul.

Era hora de irme, sobraba. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

PAUL: Bye Gina, gracias por venir – dijo apartando la cabeza para verme mientras Dot le abrazaba.

GINA: Bye Paul, un placer Dot, cuídate.

Dot no respondió, lo entiendo.

Bajé las escaleras y me despedí de Mike y James.

Hiendo hacia casa fui pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y recordé las palabras de Dot, "John me llamó…". ¡JODIDO JOHN! Lo hizo adrede para que nos encontrase.


	6. Chapter 6

Llovía, Bee parloteaba sobre Elvis y Jules estaba distraída, seguro pensado en Pete.

GINA: Oye Jules, tu que conoces a John desde parvulario ¿Por qué crees que montó ese numerito en casa de Paul?

JULES: ¿enserio me lo estás preguntando? Celos. – Dijo tajante – Está celoso, John está encaprichado contigo, todo el mundo lo ha notada.

BEE: Menos Cyn – rieron-.

Cynthia…

GINA: No sé chicas… a mí no me hace mucha gracia…

BEE: Lo sé, pero Gin', Cynthia sabe cómo es John, sabe que siempre ha sido un ligón, pero lo que no sabe es que aun estando con ella, filtrea con otras.

GINA: Eso me duele, me sabe mal por ella.

JULES: Pues no te involucres con chicos con novia como John…

BEE: .. Y Paul.

GINA: ¿Paul? Chicas, parad con la broma. Yo y Paul nos llevamos muy bien, pero nada más, sabéis que en ese caso lo sabríais, ya os he confesado mi atracción por John, ¿qué más queréis?

Se miraron como quien planea un plan diabólico.

BEE: Que admitas que te gustan los dos.

GINA: Jamás, ¡no digáis estupideces!

Esa tarde la pasé ayudando a Brittany en la cocina. Brit vivía sola en un bloque de pisos en el centro de Liverpool, esa noche le visitaba su novio alistado en la marina y quería prepararle una buena cena.

BRIT: Oh Gina, le echo tanto de menos…tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

GINA: Lo sé Brit, y con este guiso no querrá irse nunca más – le dije sonriendo.

De pronto se sintió un gran ruido en la escalera.

Salimos deprisa hacia el rellano y vimos una chica debajo una caja intentando levantarse.

Era Cynthia

GINA: ¿Te has hecho daño?

CYN: No tranquila, - dijo una vez dejó la caja en el suelo - oye ¿tú eres la amiga de John no? –dijo tímidamente.

La inocencia de sus palabras me dolía, si supiese lo del almacén…

GINA: Si, nunca nos han presentado oficialmente, yo soy Gina.

CYN: _Nice to meet you._ Estoy de mudanza, Dot y yo nos venimos a vivir al cuarto piso y estamos desbordadas de trabajo.

GINA: ¿Dot también? Pero…

CYN: Ya, se lo que piensas, estando embarazada… pero es mejor que no estar todo el día sintiéndose culpable en casa de sus padres, estará más tranquila sin nadie que la juzgue, las dos solas en el piso , yo la cuidaré.

Que amable y considerada es Cynthia – pensé.

GINA: _Sure_, bueno, si necesitáis ayuda solo tienes que pedírmelo.

CYN: Gracias, _see you._

GINA: _See you._

Volvimos a dentro con Brit, mientras cocinábamos pensaba en cyn, era perfecta para John, no debía entrometerme, aunque no podía evitar echarlo de menos, lo había estado evitando, pero quería verlo, quizá saludarlo o dejar que se burlase de mí… ¿dónde estaría ahora? ¡No! No debía pensar en eso.

Los exámenes finales eran la semana siguiente, era el final de mi etapa en el instituto. Estuve todos los días encerrada en casa inmersa en los libros, de_Edge Hill_, al instituto y viceversa. Todos estábamos de exámenes así que tampoco valía la pena salir, nadie podía.

El viernes de esa semana acabamos por fin las clases. Me duché, cogí mi bicicleta y me dirigí a casa de Paul ya que había acept

ado su invitación para pasar una tarde en su comedor mientras los chicos componían, él y… John. Hacía mucho que no le veía.

Llamé a la puerta.

JOHN: Ms. Mantequilla, un placer – dijo con falsa cordialidad –

Ms. Mantequilla…reí por dentro pensando en mi gran metedura de pata en The Cavern.

GINA: Hola John, vengo a estorbar un poco

JOHN: Creo que no estorba más Mike que tu – dijo en voz baja.

Entramos al comedor. Paul estaba sentado en una butaca son la guitarra en la mando, era zurdo.

PAUL: Hi dear, siéntate dónde puedas, puedes coger galletas si quieres.

Me senté en la banqueta del piano mientras John cogía su guitarra y se sentaba al lado de Paul…

JOHN: Paul me estaba enseñando un tema que empezó a componer hace algún tiempo y ahora estamos mirando cómo podemos terminarlo.

PAUL: Si, aunque casi lo tenemos.

Se pusieron a cantar la canción. P.S I love you. Era 100 % Paul,

aunque se me hacía extraño ver a John tocando al mismo tiempo sin estar saltando y hacienda el tonto, bueno, era una canción de amor.

( watch?v=tdCaYlAx4eU )

La canción terminó.

JOHN: Ya ves, Lady McCartney, todo un romántico.

PAUL: Anda, cállate John…

GINA: ¿Y no sabéis como terminarla?

PAUL: No, lo último que canto es: _I´ll be coming home again to you, love  
until the day i do, Love…_ y no sé qué hacer ahora.

GINA: Hm….podrías…podrías cantar: _P.S. I love you_…bajando el tono al final, y luego hacer _you, you, you, I love youuuu_, alargando la nota hacia arriba para terminar.

JOHN: No me gusta

PAUL: A mí sí, me lo quedo – y sonrió.

JOHN: Voy a la cocina a coger algo de comer

GINA: Te acompaño.

John cogió la bolsa de ropa colgada en la Puerta del armario y sacó algunos panecillos que puso en la bandeja. Yo cogí un poco de leche de la mesita junto al fregadero vi a John en frente de mí, sin poder reaccionar, me untó mantequilla en la mejilla y me la lamió.

GINA: ¡Pero qué haces!

JOHN: Tú me lo pediste

GINA: Jamás lo hice.

JOHN: Tu subconsciente te fallo en The Cavern.

Pensé que no se acordaría después de la borrachera.

GINA: Pensé que el alcohol te había nublado la memoria.

JOHN: Me acuerdo de todo, todo – puntualizó- incluso de cuando me quitaste los pantalones…

Qué vergüenza…

GINA: Venga, déjalo ya John, paso de tus juegos, estoy harta, además, tienes novia. – le dije crudamente.

Su rostro de tornó sombrío.

JOHN: Veo que ya lo sabes.

GINA: Si, lo sé, y no por ti, ¿No es eso lamentable?

JOHN: Nunca me preguntaste.

GINA: No creía que hiciera falta, de la manera que me tratabas jamás pensé que tuvieses… ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo eso a Cynthia? ¿A caso ella te permite que la trates así?

JOHN: No te refieras a Cynthia ni hables así de ella – dijo amenazante.

Me asusté.

JOHN: Eso sólo nos incumbe a mí y a ella, las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees.

PAUL: ¡Me muero de hambre! Dejaros de parloteo y venid al comedor. –gritó Paul.

Nos dirigimos al comedor con caras serias. Paul se percató y empezó una conversación.

PAUL: Oye Gina, el jueves actuamos en el Casbah, sólo John y yo, seremos poca gente pero estará bien.

GINA: Si, por supuesto, se lo diré a Bee y Jules.

PAUL: _Great._

JOHN: Bueno, yo ya me voy, es tarde…

PAUL: ¿ya? Ahora viviendo con Stu no tienes que preocuparte por si Mimi te regaña por el horario de salidas.

JOHN: Ya, pero estoy cansado – mintió.

John tenía planes para ir a la escuela de arte ahora que ya había acabado el instituto, así que fue a vivir con Stu, que sería su compañero de clase, y así estar más libre y lejos de la atenta mirada de su tía Mimi.

John se fue y al cabo de un rato le seguí.

GINA: _Bye_ Paul.

PAUL: _See you_ Gina.

Llegué a casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Mamá estaba en la salita a oscuras, me acerqué a darle las buenas noches cuando me percaté que estaba llorando.

GINA: Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

MADRE: Gina _love_, echo en falta a tu padre…aun no entiendo porque se fue y nos dejó solas…lo quiero tanto …

Mamá estaba realmente afectada, sé lo mucho que ha amado y ama a papá, las dos nos quedamos vacías cuando se fue de un día para otro.

MADRE: Gin' ten cuidado de quien te enamoras, los hombres te pueden hacer feliz, pero pueden hacerte mucho daño también, cuídate _honey._

GINA: Si mamá, acuéstate, vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

MADRE: No, estaré un rato más aquí.

GINA: Ok, como quieras, buenas noches, te quiero.

No respondió.

A la mañana siguiente debía ir al hospital a hacerme la revisión anual, pero antes pasé por Matthew Street a llevarle un paquete a Robert, el dueño de _The Grapes_, nos hicimos muy amigos desde que nos encontrásemos varias veces en la tienda de Penny Lane, - la tienda en la que vi a John por primera vez - .

Fui bajando por la calle principal, giré a la derecha, y allí estaba, Matthew Street, con los pubs cerrados a cal y canto, quien diría que por las noches esa calle está llena de vida. En medio de la calle, vi aparcado un coche, pude ver que había algunas personas encima charlando y riendo. A medida que me acerqué pude distinguir a algunas personas.

Estaba Shotton, Stu, Pete, John y …Cynthia.

John tenía su brazo alrededor de ella y estaban sentados encima el capó.

Al verlos sentí una punzada en el corazón. Aunque ya sabía que eran pareja, jamás los había visto tan cerca, oficialmente como novios, y delante de más gente.

CYN: Hola Gina, ¿cómo estás?

STU: ¡Hola Gina! – dijo efusivo.

GINA: Hola chicos, estoy bien, voy a llevar este paquete a Robert y luego al hospital.

CYN: ¿Estás enferma?

GINA: Oh no, sólo revisión rutinaria.

STU: Uf, que susto, queremos ver esa cara bonita durante bastante tiempo – dijo guiñando el ojo.

John no me saludó al verme, ni se despidió, estuvo con la cabeza baja todo el rato.

Podría disimular un poco – pensé.

Después de hablar con Robert y beberme un té rapidísimo, fui hacia mi cita al hospital.

El _Liverpool Heart and Chest Hospital_ estaba un poco a las afueras así que fui en bus. Una vez allí entre hacia la sala de espera y en eso que me senté ,se abrió la puerta.

Era Dot. Iba con su típico vestido holgado, algo pálida y sudada.

GINA: ¡Dot!

DOT: Hola… ¿Gina? –dijo amablemente, claro, no teníamos mucho trato.

GINA: Si, ¿cómo estás?

DOT: Siempre se puede estar mejor. Discúlpame, pero debo irme, tengo un poco de prisa, un placer Gina, _bye._

Abrió la puerta y se fue. Es bonita Dot.

- ¿Srta. Jones?

Una enfermera dijo mi nombre y entré.

Me acompañó hacia la camilla.

- Espera que ordene un poco la consulta antes que venga el doctor, ha tenido bastante faena con la anterior visita.

- ¿ Con la Srta. Dot?

- Si, Dorothy, pobre chica ¿verdad? Con la ilusión que le hacía… recuerdo lo ilusionada que venía a sus revisiones semanales…

- ¿qué le ocurre, está enferma, el bebé tiene algún problema?

- No Darling….no sé si debería decírtelo sin su autorización pero…la Srta. Dorothy ha perdido el feto.

Me quedé helada, Dot había hablado conmigo cordialmente justo después de abortar a su hijo ya fallecido… "_Siempre se puede estar mejor_". Me encogí de hombros, me sentía muy mal por ella, debía estar destrozada. ¿Y Paul? ¿Sabía algo?.

Pasé la revisión pensativa y afligida. Pensaba en la pobre Dot, pensaba en que no quería pasar por eso jamás.

Cogí el bus de camino a casa, pensé en llamar a Paul, pero no lo hice, no era el momento.


	7. Chapter 7

El martes se levantó soleado, pasé la mañana en el jardín, el tío Bill vino a vernos. Mamá lo quería mucho, pero le recordaba demasiado a papá porque eran como dos gotas de agua.

En esos días todo el mundo estaba en la calle, y más los estudiantes ya que el curso había terminado. Toda las tardes iba con las chicas a pasear, y a ver tiendas, pero sólo a mirar, no podía comprarme nada. Lo peniques que me daba cada semana mi madre los estaba ahorrando para irme de viaje a Amsterdam, papá me había hablado mucho de esa ciudad, y mi sueño era ir algún día.

Pensé mucho en Paul y Dot. Pensé también en John … cuánto le echaba de menos…¿Cómo podía extrañarlo tanto con los desplantes que me había hecho? No lo sabía, pero así lo sentía.

Al fin llegó el jueves. Quedé con las chicas en el Albert Dock para ir juntas hacia el Casbah.

Una vez allí entramos hacia el pub. Era muy pequeño, con las paredes de madera y el techo muy bajo. Al fondo había algo de gente, y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Los chicos ya habían empezado a tocar. Estaban todos, Stu y los otros, Cynthia también, y algunos compañeros del Quarrybank que no conocía. Nos sentamos donde pudimos para ver a Paul y John con sus guitarras. Sonaban realmente bien, los dos solos, sin el ruido del The Cavern ni el desacompasado sonido de la batería. Si, Pete no tocaba muy bien, pero su familia eran los dueños del casbah.

Terminaron la canción, y Paul se percató de nuestra presencia. Dio un trago de whisky.

PAUL: Venga chicos, ¡dejad un sitio a esas damas por favor! – dijo bromeando.

Entonces los chicos nos hicieron un hueco en primera fila. Debíamos ser unas escasas quince personas.

Crucé mi mirada con John y alcancé a decirle: "Hi" sólo con los labios, sin hablar. El me respondió del mismo modo acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza. Bueno, ahora ya saludaba.

Comenzaron con otro tema, el ambiente era muy íntimo, cada vez se animaban más y todos cantábamos las canciones con ellos entre ronda y ronda, Buddy Holly, Chuk Berry, Elvis, juro que me lo pasé en grande.

Vi que Paul estaba bebiendo más que de costumbre. En un momento Shotton se acercó a él para advertirle que parase de beber, aunque el hizo caso omiso.

John también había bebido mucho, aunque eso era lo normal.

JOHN: Bueno, _ladies and gentleman_, seguidamente nos acompañara Ms.M… Gina al escenario - ¿iba a decirme ? – a deleitarnos con un tema.

GINA: ¡Ni en sueños John!

PAUL: Venga Gina, yo te dejo mi guitarra. O acaso ¿prefieres tocar el pequeño ukelele de Stu a la gran guitarra de Mccartney? – dijo claramente en doble sentido.

Todos rieron y yo me levanté de mi sitio.

GINA: Anda callaos y trae esa guitarra McCartney

PAUL: Sus deseos son ordenes mylady, que vuelva entera!

¿Por qué diablos había aceptado? Estaba delante de toda esa gente mirándome fijamente esperando que cantase algo decente. Tierra trágame – pensé- .

Cogí aire y empecé a cantar "Till there was you", de Peggy Lee. ( watch?v=YCbd6pxmVHY )

Era una canción lenta, así que todo el mundo se relajó y se calló para escucharme. Al principio tenía mi mirada fija entre el suelo y mis dedos mientras tocaba los acordes. En un momento levanté la mirada y allí estaba Paul, en sus pensamientos, no sé si asombrado o en ese estado inerte tan conocido en las borracheras de John, pero me miraba fijamente.

Terminé de cantar, por fin, ya había pasado mi mal momento del día. Le di mi guitarra a John, y en ese momento se tocaron nuestras manos, estuvimos algunos segundos más de lo que deberíamos para pasar la guitarra del uno al otro.

JOHN: Bueno, parece que la Srta. Jones le gusta la canción clásica y cursi – dijo burlándose.

GINA: Parece que al Sr. Lennon también le gusta – dije guiñando un ojo.

Sí, eso fue un indicio de filtreo. Pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Jamás tendríamos nada, pero sentía una gran atracción por él, y era evidente que lo mismo le pasaba a John, aunque Cynthia estaba allí, su fiel y perfecta novia con la que ni de lejos podía competir.

Sonrió.

El pequeño concierto terminó. Los chicos dejaron sus instrumentos y se sentaron con todos a acabar de pasar la noche bebiendo y bromeando.

John estaba en un rincón manoseándose con Cynthia descaradamente y besándose en mis narices, de vez en cuando me miraba por encima del hombro de Cyn adrede, ¿quería ponerme celosa?. Pues lo consiguió. No podía mirarlos más o acabaría tirando mi ginebra por su cabeza.

GINA: Oye Jules, ¿dónde está el baño?

JULES: Entra por esa puerta pequeñita, verás unas escaleras estrechas que van hacia arriba, allí verás un balcón, sal y a un lado verás una puerta acristalada que va a un pequeño lavabo, coge el abrigo porque hace mucho frío arriba.

GINA: _Thank's._

Subí las escaleras y fui al baño. Como era de esperar, sí hacía frío, y yo sin hacer caso a Jules fui con mi vestido de tirantes inconscientemente.

Salí del baño hacia el balcón, me dirigí otra vez a las escaleras, pero tuve que recular, ya que Paul estaba subiendo por la misma y al ser tan estrecha no pasábamos los dos.

PAUL: Ahora cada vez que escuche "Till there was you" pensaré en ti, quizá algún día podríamos cantarla a dueto.

-sonreí- .

Al día siguiente me levanté con dolor de cabeza, aunque lo recordaba todo. Estaba frente al espejo, me mojé la cara para despertarme. El agua fría me despejó un poco, aunque mi boca pastosa aun me hacía recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Pasé un dedo por los labios, pensé en John y … .

Me lavé los dientes y bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Mamá no estaba, pero me había dejado una nota encima la cafetera: "He ido a comprar algunas cosas, te veo más tarde".

Me quemé la legua con el té. Pendiente de mi dolor de cabeza no me percaté de que el té estaba hirviendo. Comí algunas galletas y algún panecillo, sin mantequilla por supuesto.

Estaba resentida con John, de un día para otro pasaba de despreciarme e ignorarme, a intentar ligar conmigo o intentar darme celos besándose con su novia delante de mí. No Lennon, basta.

Pensé seriamente en alejarme de él, pero no podía. Así que pensé fríamente y creí que podía intentar hacerle caso a Stu, siempre se había mostrado muy atento conmigo y era evidente que le gustaba.

*al teléfono*

GINA: ¿Stu?

JOHN: No, soy John, ¿de parte de quién?

Mierda, no recordaba que ahora vivían juntos. ¿Quería que John supiese que llamaba a Stu? ¿Debía fingir ser otra persona? No, no debía esconderme.

GINA: Hola John, soy Gina, ¿le puedes pasar el teléfono por favor?

Se quedó en silencio.

JOHN: Eh…sí, sí.

STU: Gina Darling, no esperaba tu llamada, grata sorpresa – dijo ilusionado.

¿Me estaré equivocando?

GINA: Oye Stu – nerviosa y dubitativa tragué saliva – me preguntaba si…no sé… quizá algún día querrías ir a dar una vuelta o …al cine, quien sabe.

¡Ya lo he dicho! – pensé esperando su respuesta.

STU : ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

GINA: Bueno, no sé.

STU: Mañana a las 7, ¿en el Calderstone?

Había dicho algún día de estos….

GINA: Eh , bueno , de acuerdo, allí a las 7 .

A la mañana siguiente estaba inquieta, sentía que había sido un error, esperaba estar suficientemente por Stu y no pensar en John o …en cualquier otra cosa.

A las 7 en punto estaba a las puertas del Calderstone park. Demasiado puntual, ¡pensará que estoy desesperada por verle! Él llega tarde , ¿ debería darle una oportunidad siendo inpuntual a nuestra primera cita? . Venga Gina, sólo han pasado 5 minutos –me dije.

Stu llegó con su mejor planta. Tupé, camiseta negra, pantalones de cuero y sus características botas. Reconozco que por dentro pensé : ¡WOW!

STU: Hola Gina, estás preciosa.

GINA: Hola Stu, tu tampoco estás nada mal.

Se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, más cerca de los labios que de las mejillas, así de descarado era Stu.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque para sentarnos en la hierba. Podíamos sentir los pájaros, no había ningún ruido, estábamos solos, solo vimos pasar dos señoras mayores con un carrito.

Hablamos de los proyectos de Stu. Era sabido por todos que era un gran artista y que tenía un gran talento. Me invitó a ver sus obras algún día. Estábamos pasando un rato agradable.

Stu se me acercaba cada vez más, podía ver sus intenciones a la legua ¿quería ir tan rápido?

STU: Oye, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de mi atracción por ti…

GINA: Oh si …

STU: ¿Tanto se me nota? – dijo avergonzado.

GINA: Un poquito – le dije sonriendo complicemente.

Entonces Stu se inclinó como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez me dio un corto y cortés beso en los labios.

Me ruboricé, no esperaba ningún beso en ese momento. Separó sus labios y me miró.

STU: ¿Ahora te gusta un poco menos John?

GINA: No me gusta John.

Aparté mi vista de Stu por un segundo y vi unas cabezas que se asomaban detrás de unos matojos, habrían unas 4 personas. Reconocí a George y a Pete.

Stu se lo habría dicho y estaban allí para comprobarlo. De lo más seguro que John estaría espiando para ver lo que hacía su amigo Stu conmigo. Me vino a la memoria la noche en el casbah y su estrategia de celos, así que decidí devolvérselo con la misma moneda.

Volví mi mirada hacia Stu. Me acerqué a él y le planté un beso en los labios. A juzgar por su cara no se esperaba una respuesta así por mi parte. Sonrió con cierto aire de satisfacción cogiéndome por la cintura y acercándome más hacia él.

Empecé a besarle insistentemente, nuestras lenguas se fundieron en nuestras bocas. Estuvimos así durante algunos minutos y debo reconocer que me gustó, aunque lo que me empujó a besarle tan apasionadamente fue mi ataque de ira, o quizá de celos ante la imagen mental de John y Cynthia aquella noche.

_Oh John…_

¿Qué pensaría John después de vernos? No quería que se peleara con Stu otra vez, pero por otras parte me dolería su indiferencia, ya que eso significaría que no le importaba.

Stu me acompañó a casa , quedaba muy lejos de su piso, pero lo hizo de agrado. Veía a Stu feliz, pero sentía que lo estaba engañado, me gustaba, pero no sentía la misma sensación en mi pecho como al ver a John.

STU: Oye Gina, se lo que sientes por John y tu sabes lo que siento por ti. No voy a forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras, no habrá nada formal entre nosotros si tu no quieres pero ..dame una oportunidad para ir quedando de vez en cuando…y quien sabe…

GINA: Claro que sí Stu, siempre que quieras, por eso te llamé, estoy bien contigo, paso de los rollos de John, y no me conviene estar mucho con Paul, Dot es muy celosa y la gente habla. A propósito de Dot…

STU: Ella está bien, la vi hace unos días, quien no está muy bien es Paul, no es el mismo. Ha empezado a beber mucho y tiene una mirada muy … perdida. Deberías hablar con él.

Se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios.


	8. Chapter 8

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con Paul, no lo veía desde…desde aquella noche en el Casbah, pero debía mantener las distancias, y más ahora que debía estar unido a Dot más que nunca. Necesitarían tiempo para estar los dos solos después de lo ocurrido, más adelante le preguntaría como estaba y podríamos volver a charlar. Al pensar en Paul, recordé el día que lo conocí junto a George en ese prado de Speke, así que decidí volver allí, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cogí la bicicleta en dirección al prado, lo crucé contemplando la hierba y sintiendo el aire fresco en mi cara, que bonito puede ser Liverpool en un día de sol… llegué hacia un grupo de casas, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando no me percaté de un pequeño desnivel y me caí de la bicicleta.

De milagro no me hice ningún rasguño , pero me di un buen golpe en el trasero. De una de las casas salió un gato a toda velocidad y seguido de el… George.

George vivía en Speke, pero nunca había ido a su casa. Se acercó riendo con una gran carcajada

GEORGE: ¡Por fin esta vez te has caído de verdad! – lloraba de risa.

GINA: Eso parece, ¿ no te rías eh? – Me senté en la cera y George se puso a mi lado.

¡Qué flaco está George! –pensé

GINA: Me encanta Speke, debes estar muy bien aquí.

GEORGE: Si , me encanta , aunque a veces me da un poco de pereza hacer un camino tan largo para ir al centro. No entiendo como los chicos vienen a ensayar aquí.

Estuvimos hablando de tonterías durante bastante rato hasta que George cambió de tema.

GEORGE: ¿Ya has recuperado toda la saliva que te dejaste el otro día en el parque con Stu? – dijo pícaro.

Mierda.

GINA: ¿Se puede saber que hacíais detrás de los matojos?

GEORGE: Necesitábamos comprobar que por fin le habías hecho caso al bueno de Stu.

-reímos-

GINA: Bueno George, me voy ya.

GEORGE: OK, pero espera, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

GINA: Sure.

GEORGE: El otro día cyn se dejó un pañuelo en mi casa y no puedo llevárselo hoy porque debo quedarme con mi madre. ¿te importaría pasarte por su casa y dárselo?

GINA: _No problem_, ahora iré.

GEORGE: Thank's, see you.

GINA: Bye George.

Cogí mi bicicleta y me dirigí al piso que compartía Cynthia con Dot, eran vecinas de Brit y si mal no recordaba vivían en el cuarto.

Llegué al bloque de pisos, dejé mi bicicleta en el portal y subí las escaleras.

- Mierda, ahora no sé si era la primera puerta o la segunda. -

Probé suerte, llamé al timbre de la puerta a mi derecha. No respondía nadie así que me dirigí hacia la otra puerta. Antes de llamar, sentí como desde la otra Cynthia gritaba – Ya voy, ¡un momento! - .

Tardó bastante en abrir pero al final lo hizo. Me miró con cara de gran sorpresa, era evidente que no esperaba ninguna visita mía.

CYN: Oh Gina, pensaba que eras la casera, que alivio.

GINA: hehe, no, pero puedes pagarme el alquiler si quieres .

-reímos –

CYN: Pasa por favor.

El piso era realmente pequeño, había un sofá en medio la salita que lo ocupaba casi todo, al lado me sorprendió ver un montón enorme de ropa. Cynthia era una chica que siempre iba hecha un pincel y daba la impresión de ser muy ordenada y limpia, ¿qué hacia ese montón allí en medio? ¿Sería de Dot?

CYN: ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un té?

GINA: No gracias, en realidad ahora me marcho, George me ha mandado a devolverte tu pañuelo.

CYN: Oh, el pañuelo…pensé que lo había perdido , muchas gracias.

GINA: De nada.

CYN: Por cierto… ¿es cierto que te ves con Stu?

Oh dios, Stu se fue de la lengua.

GINA: Bueno, no te hagas la idea equivocada…no tenemos nada, solo hemos quedado alguna vez y…

CYN: …. os habéis besado.

No tenía mucha confianza con Cynthia, no sabía si contárselo.

GINA: Bueno, eh …sí.

En eso que llamaron al timbre.

CYN: Discúlpame un momento por favor.

Cyn abrió la puerta y al otro lado estaba Paul.

PAUL: Hola Cyn, ¿está Dot?

Paul tenía el pelo más crecido e iba sin tupé, estaba muy diferente, pero le quedaba bien, entró a la salita.

PAUL: Oh Gina – dijo sorprendido – no te esperaba aquí.

GINA: Nadie me esperaba - dije sonriendo hacia Cyn.

PAUL: bueno chicas, perdonadme pero debo hablar con Dot.

_No problem_ – dijimos las dos al unísono.

Cyn y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá cuando oí claramente un estornudo proveniente del montón de ropa.

De debajo salió medio asfixiado John.

JOHN: Joder , ¡qué calor y cuánto polvo!

CYN: Oops, lo siento Gina, al pensar que eras la casera John se escondió , no permite chicos en el piso.

GINA: Oh, tranquila.

CYN: Debí advertirte si querías que no se enterase de lo de Stu, perdona mi indiscreción.

GINA: No importa, John lo sabía, estuvo con los chicos espiándonos el jueves en el parque ¿No es así?

JOHN: ¿Qué? Yo no sabía nada, estuve todo el jueves en casa sin salir.

Mierda.

GINA: Oh , ya veo…

John se levantó hacia Cynthia y la besó.

JOHN: Bueno Cyn honey, me voy. No debo hacer esperar al novio de Gina.

GINA: No es mi novio.

John se fue.

CYN: Lo siento de veras – se disculpó reiteradamente.

Estaba apunto de irme cuando salió Paul muy serio, se apresuró hacia la puerta para irse.

GINA: Paul , yo también me voy, te acompaño.

PAUL: No. – dijo secamente, aunque luego suavizó el tono – Vamos hacia direcciones opuestas.

Siempre íbamos en direcciones opuestas pero volvíamos juntos. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Paul cerró la puerta rápidamente y pude oír como bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

En ese momento Dot salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas llorando sin consuelo.

CYN: Dot ¿qué ocurre?

DOT: Paul, mi Paulie …me ha dejado Cyn, ha cortado conmigo…

CYN: ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Eso es imposible!

DOT: Parece que no…dice que me quiere mucho pero que no está enamorado de mi … oh, ¿cómo podré vivir sin él?

CYN: Cálmate , todo se arreglará.

DOT: Seguro que ha cortado conmigo porque voy con estos bombachos horribles, no esperaba que viniese.

CYN: No dear, no es eso, estás preciosa…

Dot estaba destrozada. Vi que sobraba, así que me fui.

Demasiada información para mí. Paul había cortado con Dot y John no estaba espiando en el parque aquel día.

Pasé algunos días centrada en mis cosas, quedando con las chicas, planeando mi viaje a Amsterdam y preparando mi parada de madalenas para el festival del viernes.

El festival se hacía en el patio de la iglesia, había varias paradas con comida, juegos y música. Me levanté temprano para vestirme y hacer las madalenas. Me tocó estar al lado de una anciana irlandesa que hacia colgantes. Me cambió uno de ellos por una madalena y estuvimos hablando por un rato.

Todo el mundo estaba allí ese día. Bee y las chicas venían de vez en cuando a charlar y robarme algo de comida, también estaban Shotton y John embobados mirando a unos malabaristas.

Mamá vino a la parada conmigo.

MADRE: Cariño, puedo relevarte si quieres, así podrás ir a dar un paseo por los estanques.

GINA: Gracias mamá.

Fui con las chicas a dar un paseo, les pedí que me acompañasen a la parada de Mike, estaba exponiendo alguna de sus fotografías.

GINA: Hey Mike, bonitas fotos.

MIKE: Gracias Gina, cuánto tiempo.

GINA: Sí, oye Mike… ¿podrías darle esta nota a Paul?

MIKE: Vendrá en un momento, ha ido a por unos zumos, se la puedes dar tu misma.

GINA: Oh no, prefiero que se la des tu .

MIKE: Como quieras.

La nota decía "_Te echo de menos_" .

Fuimos hacia los malabaristas, Bee estaba saliendo con Shotton y quería ir a verle, Pete se había unido a ellos y enseguida fue hacia Jules, tenían una relación muy extraña, jamás pregunté.

Sin quererlo nos quedamos relegados a un lado yo y John, era una situación muy forzada.

Miré a John de reojo. Olía muy bien y se le veía sereno esa mañana, no vi a Cynthia por ningún lado.

John me devolvió la mirada y me cogió del brazo llevándome a un lugar apartado al otro lado de la iglesia, cerca del muro.

Debí deshacerme de él en cuanto tiró de mí, pero sinceramente, no me importó que llevara a la fuerza.

Se plantó delante de mí.

JOHN: ¿Te gusta stu?

GINA: Creo que es la segunda vez que preguntas esto.

Tuve un _deja vú._

JOHN: ¿TE GUSTA?

GINA: Venga John, ¿qué más te da? No, no me gusta.

JOHN : ¿Y por qué lo besas?

GINA: ¿Te molesta?

JOHN: Dijiste que yo sería el primer chico de Liverpool al que besarías.

GINA: Dije quizás. Además, ya no es válido, lo dije cuando creía que no tenias novia.

JOHN: quizás no es un no, y era una promesa, y las promesas se cumplen. Ahora Stu es el primer chico de Liverpool al que has besado, ese debería ser yo…

GINA: Bueno, en realidad no…

JOHN: ¿Cómo?

Tragué saliva, y por fin se lo dije.

GINA: En realidad, el primero fue … Paul.


	9. Chapter 9

JOHN: ¿Bromeas?

GINA: No…

JOHN: No quiero saber nada, nada más. – dijo con cierto dolor.

Pude sentir como John se lo tomaba realmente mal, Paul era su amigo, casi su hermano.

GINA: John yo…

John se fue otra vez hacia el bullicio sin mirar atrás, yo me quedé sola y desolada. Mis rodillas se doblaron débiles hasta que toqué el suelo y rompí a llorar.

Sentía una sensación de vacío y angustia , no quería perder a John , aunque no entendía su reacción, él amaba a cyn, y así me lo hizo ver en múltiples ocasiones , sabía que yo le gustaba , pero … ¿tanto como para reaccionar así?

Dios sabe cuánto lloré esa tarde…

_PAUL: Ahora cada vez que escuche "Till there was you" pensaré en ti, quizá algún día podríamos cantarla a dueto._

_-sonreí-_

_GINA: Será un placer McCartney._

_PAUL: Me gustó más aquella vez que me dijiste Paulie._

_GINA: OK Paulie. Por cierto… ¿cómo estás? Después de lo de Dot digo…_

_Paul bebió mucho esa noche, olía a whisky, ron y quizá ginebra ¿qué más había mezclado?_

_PAUL: Todo es una mierda Ginie – dijo arrastrando las palabras, Paul nunca decía palabras mal sonantes, cosaq ue me sorprendió – no quiero a Dot ¿sabes? O sea, era todo por el bebé… bueno, si la quiero , pero no estoy enamorado , ya no, fue un amor de adolescencia, ahora busco algo más, algo que me llene._

_El alcohol lo pone filosófico – pensé._

_GINA : Te entiendo, eso es lo que busco yo y no lo acabo de encontrar._

_PAUL: Yo pienso que ya lo has encontrado, en John, estás enamorada de John_

_¿cómo? ENAMORADA, con todas las letras. Sentía algo fuerte por él, pero de ahí al amor…_

_GINA: No sé, no creo…_

_PAUL: Eso solo lo puedes saber tu._

_GINA: Lo sé …_

_Paul se quedó mirándome fijamente._

_PAUL : Quiero besarte – dijo de golpe como sin pensar._

_¿Besarme? Wait! Eso estaba totalmente fuera de contexto para mí, Paul queriendo besarme, Paul, mi amigo, el dulce Paul al que le contaba mis dolores de cabeza por John. ÉL._

_GINA: ¿cómo? Oh Paul, has bebido mucho…_

_PAUL: Paul no, Paulie…_

_Paul cogió mi mano suavemente acariciando sus dedos con los míos. Estábamos en el balcón a oscuras, sólo nos iluminaba la luna y la luz tenue de una vieja bombilla. Se acercó lentamente hacia mi hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, podía sentir su latido sobre mi pecho y su calor, Paul era tan cálido… con la mano que tenía libre me acarició el pelo siguiendo por mi mejilla y acabando en la barbilla._

_Acercó su cara hacia la mía , podía sentir cerca de mí. Sin yo oponerme ce acercó finalmente para besarme, muy lentamente… me dio un largo y caluroso beso, no quería que se apartase nunca. Cuán dulce era Paul… me derretí. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tenía mis brazos a los costados casi paralizada, pero los levanté para corresponder a Paul y acercarlo hacia mí. Terminó el beso y Paul se retiró unos centímetros sin _

_dejar de mirarme, la mano que tenía cogida a la mía pasó a rodearme por la cintura . Estábamos uno enfrente del otro, sus ojos marrones no paraban de mirarme y le besé como respuesta. Esa vez Paul me correspondió con un beso como el anterior pero siguió jugando con mis labios hasta que empezó a jugar con mi lengua. Sabía a whisky, pero no me importaba. Estaba inmersa en Paul. Todos mis preocupaciones se fueron durante el rato que estuvimos besándonos, no podía creer que estuviese allí con Paul, tan a gusto, dejándome llevar por sus labios y perdiéndome en su olor a colonia. _

_PAUL: ¿What am I to do? (¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?) – me dijo al oído._

_GINA: Por ahora sólo bésame._

_Y lo hizo , por un buen rato, no quería que nada ni nadie nos molestase, no estaba así desde hacia mucho tiempo, sentía una gran conexión con John y hizo que se disiparan todos mis pensamientos acerca de John mientras estuvimos en ese balcón._

_De repente Paul se apartó bruscamente hiendo hacia la barandilla, se inclinó y empezó a vomitar sin parar._

_Fui a buscar a los chicos para que le llevasen a casa, quería cuidarlo pero era mejor que me fuese . John subió al balcón, al verlo bajé la cabeza avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿por qué? "_

Los días pasaron lentos. Estaba profundamente triste. No había tenido noticias de John desde el día del festival…ni tampoco de Paul.

Lo he jodido todo – pensé. Rompí mi amistad con Paul, y si tenia esperanzas de algo con John, ya podía olvidarme de ello.

Me pasaba las tardes en casa, cómo mucho iba a casa de Jules, o George venía a verme para irme informando de todo. Con Stu ya no quedaba, los dos nos dimos cuenta que era una tontería y dejamos de vernos, aun así éramos amigos, él sabe cuánto lo aprecio.

Era principio de verano, y en dos semanas los chicos se iban a Hamburgo. Irían a tocar a un pub llamado Kaiserkeller en el barrio de . Para ir allí cambiaron su nombre a The Silver Beetles, y Shotton dejó el grupo uniéndose definitivamente Pete Best a la batería.

El viernes darían su último concierto en The Cavern antes de irse, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para verlos una vez más. Pronto me iría a Amsterdam y eso me despejaría de mis problemas.

Algunas mañanas , al despertarme, daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en esa noche en el balcón del casbah… no sabía si los besos de Paul eran propiciados por el alcohol o si realmente le salió de dentro. Desde ese día pensé mucho más en Paul, pasó de ser mi confidente a ser el primer chico al que besé en Liverpool, él, y no John.

Como dijeron Bee y Jules , me gustaban ambos , pero ninguno de los dos era para mi .

Ese jueves fui a Speke, George me llamó para que lo visitara.

Hice mi camino habitual hacia speke, no me cansaba nunca de ir hacia allí, por muy lejos que estuviese.

Al entrar a casa de George vi que estaba acompañado de Stu, los dos me saludaron y se pusieron serios.

GEORGE: Oye Gina, en breve nos iremos por un tiempo a Hamburgo y tan siquiera nos vemos, ya no vienes a las partidas de cartas en casa de Stu ni a los conciertos, ¿Qué ocurre?

GINA: Chicos.,.cúanto os echaré de menos… bueno, el caso es, que supongo que no puedo veros marchar. – mentí, aunque era medio verdad.

STU: Te echaremos mucho de menos Ginie – dijo con cariño – pero queremos pasar los últimos días con la gente a la que apreciamos. Sólo estaremos los meses de verano de momento, pero quien sabe…

GINA: Lo sé, lo sé … - no podía contarles que me moriría si volvia a ver al dueto Lennon-McCartney otra vez.

GEORGE: Ven mañana, hazlo por mi, hazlo por Stu!

STU: O por Jules, Pete se irá y necesita que estés ella.

GINA: Ok chicos, allí estaré… -tragué saliva.

Los abracé, me despedí y salí de la puerta con un nudo en el pecho. Al día siguiente debía afrontarme a ellos, ¿cómo podría si quiera mirarlos?

Apenas dormí, me levanté con unas ojeras espantosas. Me despediría de los chicos con mi peor cara, pero tampoco importaba, no me importaba lo que pensasen de mi…

Eran las 20:00 pm cuando Jules llamó a mi puerta. Estaba ilusionada por el concierto pero visiblemente afectada por la partida de Pete hacia Alemania.

Esa noche no llevé coleta, dejé ir mi pelo y lo cepillé. Me puse una blusa roja muy fina de tirantes, un pantalón estrecho negro y mis botas de siempre.

BEE: Vamos Gina, o llegaremos tarde al pub.

No iba a The Cavern desde el primer día que vi a los Quarrymen… buenos tiempos – pensé.

Llegamos al The Cavern, ese noche había cola y tuvimos que esperar .

Al entrar el local estaba lleno de gente, y pude ver a los chicos a punto de salir al escenario, cuero y más cuero.

John estaba pletórico, se le veía feliz y desenfadado, Paul, a su lado sonriente se lo pasaba en grande.

George empezó a entonar Roll Over Beethoven y en esos momentos todas mis néuras desaparecieron, empecé a bailar como una loca de un lado para otro.

Los chicos, ahora The Silver Beetles, llegarían lejos, estaba segura, y los echaría mucho, muchísimo de menos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

EL concierto terminó entre aplausos gritos y ovaciones, John no paraba de

poner caras y Pete tiró sus baquetas al público. Bajaron de escenario rodeados de chicas, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre.

Jules se abalanzó sobre Pete y lo besó apasionadamente. Pobrecilla – pensé, pasará muchas semanas sin poder verle.

Stu se me acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo levantándome del suelo.

STU: ¡Has venido! Que bien, hoy invita el pub así que bebe todo lo que quieras, vamos a celebrar nuestro ultimo concierto a lo grande

Le abracé efusivamente .

Se respiraba un ambiente festivo perfecto. Todo eran risas y bromas, se acercaba un final, pero todos nos olvidamos por unas horas y estuvimos más unidos que nunca.

Miré el reloj, eran las 4 a.m , la noche estaba pasando muy rápido. Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Paul enfrente de mi .

Sin decir nada sacó un pequeño papel de su manga y me lo puso en mi mano.

PAUL: Ten – y volvió a unirse al resto.

Era un papel doblado, mojado por su sudor y rasgado.

Lo abrí y pude leer la nota que mandé a Mike para que se la diese a Paul, "Te echo de menos", a lo que Paul había respondido debajo " Yo también". Había guardado la nota hasta hoy.

Me puse muy feliz. Paul también me echaba de menos, y parecía que mis preocupaciones eran en vano.

El amo del pub nos hizo una señala para que nos marcháramos, era hora de cerrar.

Subimos por las escaleras a modo de manada hasta reunirnos todos en la salida.

Estábamos Bee, Shotton, Pete,Paul, Jules, George, Brit, John, Stu y yo.

BEE: Os echaremos de menos chicos, ¡cuidado con las alemanas!

GEORGE: Oh si, tranquila, las cuidaremos muy bien.

-reímos-

Estuvimos un rato bromeando, no queríamos despedirnos, pero el sol empezaba a salir y era hora de decir adiós.

Nos abrazamos unos a otros en silencio, mi último abrazo fue para John. Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba y sentía que no quería dejarlo ir. John me apretó fuerte, pude sentir su respiración entrecortada cerca de mí oído. "Echaré de menos a Ms. Mantequilla…mucho" dijo en voz baja, "Y yo te echaré de menos a ti, John". Nuestras palabras sonaban 100 % sinceras por primera vez, sin burlas , sin reproches, era lo que sentíamos en ese momento, no podíamos estar juntos, pero tampoco separados, sería duro para los dos, o al menos para mí.

Me deshice del abrazo de John , era hora de dejarlo ir, su mirada oscura se alejó en el silencio de la mañana.

John…

No pude reaccionar, me dejó rota por dentro otra vez.

Las chicas fueron finalmente a casa en bus, pero preferí ir andando. Era una mañana muy fría y yo aún no había dormido. Mis oídos aun zumbaban por el sonido de las guitarras y podía sentir el abrazo de John en mi piel, lo recordaría hasta que lo volviese a ver.

Antes de llegar a casa me senté en el banco del final de la calle. El barrio estaba en silencio ya que era muy temprano, el césped estaba cubierto por el rocío de la mañana y Liverpool estaba bañada en una inusual tranquilidad.

Lloré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Al teléfono**

MOTHER: Yes, yes … please, ya no sé qué más hacer, lleva tres días sin salir de su habitación… es mejor que vengas, espero que puedas hacer algo tú. Yeah … ahá… por supuesto… te espero, yes, muchas gracias de verdad. Bye honey, yes, yeah, bye.

Estaba sentada delante de la ventana observando el paisaje. Las calles estaban llenas de vida, se apreciaba una suave brisa estival y una cálida temperatura para pasear.

Pero yo no quería salir, no. No quería ver nada que me recordase a John… Habían pasado 3 días desde que se fue y la idea de no verlo en tres meses me carcomía por dentro. Sentía una profunda angustia en el pecho recordando la última imagen que tenía del él, alejándose frente a mí en Matthew Street.

Podía mandarle alguna carta, pero ¿para qué? La posibilidad que estuviese esperando por días su respuesta y que jamás llegara me hacía entristecer, aún no entendía los sentimientos de John…

Mientras estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos alguien abrió la puerta silenciosamente. ¿puedo pasar?

Era Bee. Bee estaba espléndida, su cabello rojizo brillaba como nunca en verano y debo reconocer que me daba un poco de envidia si la comparaba con mis pintas de viuda negra con las que iba…

GINA: Bee, qué alegría verte…

BEE: Haces mala cara honey, ven, sentémonos en la cama .

Be ese sentó en la cama y yo me puse a su lado.

GINA: ¿Cómo está Shotton?

BEE: Bien, perfectamente. Pero creo que es bastante evidente que no he venido a hablar de él.

Me lo temía…

GINA: Uh..

BEE: Tu madre me llamó , dice que estás como alma en pena por la casa y que no quieres contarle lo que te pasa.

GINA: Mamá ya tiene bastantes problemas extrañando a papá, you know… ya sabes porqué estoy así.

BEE: Sí, y ¡ya basta! C'mon Gina, ¿vas a estar así los tres meses? No quiero verte más así, John no vale la pena. Sólo te ha causado dolor y más dolor… deberías haberte quedado con Stu…

GINA: Sabes que no siento por Stu lo mismo que por Paul… ay, digo John – gran error! –

BEE: ¿Paul? Oh gina… - dijo cómo quien acaba de entender un chiste - ¿has de contarme algo?

Tuve que contárselo.

BEE: A ver, deja que lo asimile. Te liaste con el mejor amigo de John, del cual estas enamorada - ¿enamorada? - , y no te desagradó…

GINA: Bee, no me juzgues… es cierto que siento atracción por los dos, con Paul podría tener algo que con John por ahora es imposible, pero sé que John se pondría furioso

BEE: John no debería decir nada, ¡ tú te vas a la cama con quien quieres! - ¿ a la cama? Eh Bee, no tan rápido! – Estás sufriendo por él mientras él debe estar emborrachándose sin pensar en ti en Hamburgo – eso me dolió, pero era cierto.

GINA: Pero ¿qué importa ahora? No están ninguno de los dos - rompí a llorar - . No sabes cuánto los echo de menos… necesito ver la cara de John, abrazar a Paul… no me importa lo que haya entre nosotros, simplemente los necesito aquí, a mi lado . – me abracé a bee visiblemente emocionada por verme llorar.

BEE: Venga Gina, sé fuerte, sabes que ellos también te echan de menos. En 3 semanas Jules irá a Hamburgo a ver a Pete , puedes decirle que les dé un mensaje o puedes mandarles una carta en cualquier momento, no están tan lejos como parece.

Bee tenía razón. Estaban a muchos kilómetros pero yo los sentía aquí, en mi corazón.

La visita de Bee me ayudó a sonreír otra vez, no podía permitir que los días de verano pasaran sin disfrutarlos, además, en breve iría a Amsterdam, ¡por fin!

Ese domingo por la mañana fui a la iglesia. Dejé de ir a misa desde que nos dejó papá y volvía por primera vez. Al llegar a la iglesia vi el muro en dónde yo y John hablamos el día del festival … - no gina! Basta ya! – me dije a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

La misa fue tan aburrida cómo siempre, pero en algo debía ocupar mi tiempo. La misa acabó y me dirigí a hablar con Robert a la salida . Allí pude ver a Dot con su madre. Me acerqué a saludarla.

GINA: Hi Dot, ¿cómo estás?

DOT: Cada vez mejor – dijo visiblemente feliz

GINA: Me alegro mucho – lo dije sinceramente

DOT: Oye… ¿tienes noticias de los chicos?

GINA: No…nada.

DOT: Ops…creí que te comunicabas con ellos, no importa.

GINA: AH, ¿echas de menos a … Paul?

DOT: ¿Paul? No. – dijo cambiando la expresión de su cara – Ahora está haciendo lo que siempre deseaba, seguro que se acuesta con tres chicas por noche allí en Alemania, bebiendo, fumando y ligando, así es Paul.

GINA: Oh„ no digas eso, sabes que Paul no es así, es joven y le gusta divertirse, pero no es esa clase de chico – Dot parecía muy resentida con él - .

DOT: I don't know, a los pocos días de que yo abortase a nuestro hijo , él fue al casbah como si nada hubiese pasado a beber. Además … John me dijo que estuvo gran parte de la noche con una chica.

John otra vez. Siempre se estaba poniendo en medio de cosas que no le incumbían … ¿Qué pretende?

GINA: Oh, I'm sorry…

DOT: tranquila, quien debería estar avergonzada es esa chica, Paul era mi prometido… - parecía haber entristecido de golpe.

GINA: C'mon Dot, no te preocupes más por eso, es el pasado, tú te mereces ser feliz y lo serás. – Me sentí muy falsa.

DOT: SÍ… supongo.

GINA: Debo irme, cuídate mucho

DOT: Adiós Gina – dijo recobrando la sonrisa.

Sé que quizá debí sentirme mal por entrometerse en su relación, pero de hecho, creo que su relación estaba rota desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Al pasar los días, cada día estaba mejor. Ya había asimilado su partida y toda parecía ir mejor. Admito que tachaba los días que faltaban para volver a verlos.

MOTHER: Ginie cielo, has recibido un sobre – oí a mamá decir desde el comedor.

Mi corazón empezó a la latir con fuerza…¿sería de…?

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente hasta coger el sobre de la mano de mamá para volver arriba a toda velocidad.

Me eché en la cama y rasgué el sobre.

Era una postal de George. Ok, no esperaba que fuera de George… pero me llenó de felicidad igualmente.

_"Dear Gina,_

_Te prometí que te escribiría y así lo he hecho._

_Todo está bien por aquí. Alemania no es tan fría en verano (las chicas tampoco)._

_Vivimos todos juntos una gran habitación detrás de una pantalla de cine, cobramos muy poco pero nos lo pasamos muy bien. Hemos conocido a una fotógrafa muy simpática, Ástrid, todos los chicos nos fijamos en ella, pero parece que ella le ha echado el lazo a Stu._

_John está desatado, parece como si no hubiese probado la cerveza en su vida y Paul parece otra persona._

_Se me acaba el espacio de la postal, así que termino aquí._

_Te echamos de menos, cuídate._

_Love, Harrison "_

¿¡ASRTID!? Si, tuve un ataque de celos…. Los chicos se lo estaban pasando muy bien en Hamburgo, pero yo no quería saber lo que estaban haciendo allí. Bueno, no quería saberlo, pero sólo pensar en las alemanas ligonas en busca de un galante inglés … me volvía loca.

Necesitaba tener noticias de mis teddy boy favoritos, así que compré 3 postales y les escribí.

Mi primera carta fue para John.

_" Funking Dear John,_

_¿Cómo estás? No quiero que te acostumbres a que te diga esto pero : te echo de menos. Imagino que estarás toda las noches borracho persiguiendo chicas rubias,( ¡ estás obsesionado con las chicas rubias! ) y haciendo el gamberro por las calles de …_

_Espero que vuelvas pronto… creo que aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Liverpool es aburrido sin ti , y necesito mi payaso personal._

_Un abrazo y .,.. un beso._

_ ."_

¿era correcto mandar una carta así a un chico con novia?

Otra fue para Paul:

_" Paulie,_

_¿cómo estás?_

_El otro día fui a ver a Mike y bebimos un té helado…pero faltabas tú. Espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho. George me dijo que no pareces el mismo … ¡eso quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!_

_Aún guardo el papel que me diste en el The Cavern antes de despedirnos, lo leo de vez en cuando y pienso en ti …_

_Aún queda pendiente nuestro dueto._

_Vuelve sano y salvo,_

_Gina."_

Y finalmente para George :

_" Letter to :_

_Georgie!_

_Behave yourself! Aprovecha tu estancia en Hamburgo , estoy segura de que lo recordarás toda la vida._

_Vigila a Pete , Jules le echa mucho de menos y le hará una visita sorpresa en dos semanas, ¿no son adorables?_

_Necesito a mi banda de skiffle de vuelta en Liverpool ya!_

_Os quiero, y lo sabes._

_Gina. "_

Cerré los sobres y los tiré al buzón. Llegarían en más o meno días, así que esperaba su respuesta en una semana, o semana y media.


	11. Chapter 11

Estuve gran parte del domingo organizando mi ropa para ir a Ámsterdam. Faltaban 2 semanas pero estaba demasiado impaciente. Era verano pero necesitaría también alguna chaqueta por si me encontraba con algún día de frío. ¿Qué tiempo haría por allí? Mi chaqueta estaba echa un desastre, le faltaba un botón y la tenía desde hacía 5 años. Podía pedirle dinero a mamá para una nueva, pero decidí coger de mis ahorros. Con lo poco que me había quedado después de comprar el billete a Ámsterdam quería comprarme una guitarra nueva, pero tendría que esperar un poco más. Cogí lo poco que tenía en mi monedero y me dirigí al centro, debería darme prisa antes que cerraran la tienda.

Fui a la tienda de la señora Eleanor en donde había la ropa más de moda, aunque sabía que mi economía no daba para tanto.

Al entrar me dirigí directamente al cartel de 'oferta'. No era una chica muy coqueta pero había algunos abrigos dignos de un vagabundo que no me pondría jamás, me los quedé mirando un rato.

¿Debería pasarme de mi presupuesto? Mientras estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos oí alguien hablándome por detrás:  
- ¿parece ser que estos precios no están hechos para la clase obrera , eh?

Al girarme vi a Cynthia, impecable como siempre y vistiendo un conjunto blanco y azul marino.

GINA: parece que no… ¿Vas a comprarte uno?  
CYN: si, dicen que en Alemania hace frío y debo ir preparada  
GINA: oh…vas a ver a John supongo  
CYN : si - dijo con una sonrisa boba de enamorada - tengo muchas ganas de verlo….Y supongo que el también querrá verme

Yo también le echaba de menos…

GINA: por lo que me dijo George se lo está pasando en grande  
CYN: lo sé, pero hay algo que sólo le puedo dar yo - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

¿Sólo ella? Santa inocencia….

GINA: Entones John va a estar muy contento - dije riendo con falsedad pero quemando de envidia por dentro.

CYN: Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a escoger un abrigo?

Me sentía incomoda mirando ropa precisamente con la novia de John, pero sabía que si ella me ayudaba, acertaría.

GINA: Si, por favor.

Estuvimos durante bastante rato, ninguno me parecía apropiado hasta que Cyn me mostro un abrigo rojo y ceñido. - es éste - le dije.

CYN: Bueno Gina, yo debo irme ya, he dejado en casa una carta de John esperando para ser leída .

¿Me habría escrito a mi también?

GINA: Ok, nos vemos Cynthia, gracias.

Cyn: Bye!

Pagué el abrigo y me apresuré a ir a casa directa hacia el buzón.

Abrí el buzón rápidamente pero estaba vacío. Me dirigí hacia el comedor por si mamá las había recogido y dejado en la mesa como de costumbre, pero sólo encontré algunos papeles y una pluma. Decepcionada subí hacia mi habitación para colgar mi abrigo cuando vi dos sobres perfectamente colocados encima de mi cama. Mi corazón dio un bote.

Mamá los dejó allí.

Cerré la puerta y cogí los sobres echándome en la cama para leer tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

Fui ansiosa a leer la carta de John en primer lugar.

_"__Fucking__ Dear, Ms. Mantequilla,_

No me esperaba para nada una carta tuya, pero debo reconocer que me ha gustado.  
No entiendo tu falsa afirmación sobre mí supuesta obsesión por las rubias, si mal no recuerdo me ha gustado alguna morena, ¿no es así?

Yo también echo en falta molestarte de vez en cuanto… Y estoy seguro que tenemos MUCHAS cosas de las que hablar, y no puedo esperar para hacerlo.

Todos estamos bien,

Cojo tu beso y te mando otro, espero dártelo en directo.

John"

Si Bee me hubiese visto con la cara que se me quedó al leer "espero dártelo en directo" hubiese echo uno de sus típicos comentarios para hacerme quedar en ridículo, pero… se había tomado la molestia de escribirme y eso era mucho para mí. Estaba pletórica y con una agradable sensación de bienestar pero por otra parte un poco preocupada por el juego que me traía con John ¿era correcto? Cynthia lo esperaba con ansias y en breve lo iría a ver, mientras él se carteaba conmigo diciendo cosas como esas…

Guardé la carta de John debajo el cojín y cogí a la otra. No habia remitente en el sobre , sólo _Sweet silver Beetle_.

_" Hola Gina,_

_Estamos aprovechando Hamburgo al máximo, aunque debo reconocer que a veces estamos tan cansados que sólo podemos estar echados en la cama._

_Stu está empezando a dejar un poco la banda por su amorío de verano con Astrid, no les doy más de 5 meses._

_No te preocupes por Pete, no hace falta que lo vigile, está todo el día hablando de Jules, es más, creo que un día de estos le pondré una botella en la boca para que se calle._

_Espero que Liverpool esté como lo dejamos._

_Dale recuerdos a las chicas y que vaya bien tu viaje a Ámsterdam ¿ves? Me acuerdo._

_Kisses,_

_George"_

Que los chicos estuviesen bien me daba tranquilidad y realmente me alegré por Stu y Ástrid, el se merece lo mejor y puede que en el fondo me sintiese culpable por utilizarlo para dar celos a John, cosa que no funcionó…

Sólo había 2 cartas. Eso significaba que Paul no me había escrito… pero ¿por qué? Creí que arreglamos los malentendidos en el The Cavern después de que me diese la nota , "_Yo también te echo de menos_".

Preferí creer que su carta se había perdido en el viaje o cualquier otra cosa al hecho de que ignorase cuánto le echaba de menos y que no me respondiese.

Jules estaba emocionadísima por ver a Pete, la veía tan feliz que me inspiraba cierta ternura y celos al mismo tiempo. Todas las chicas estaban emparejadas y yo estaba atrapada entre un _teddy boy_ desagradable y tentador al mismo tiempo y un dulce y ahora sombrío guitarrista que me ignoraba. Buen panorama…

Faltaban dos días para que Jules se fuese a Hamburgo, estábamos ella y yo solas ya que Bee estaba de vacaciones en Escocia. Fuimos hacia el descampado cerca de los suburbios a ver los entrenamientos de la escuela de la policía montada. Cómo era un recinto vallado, subimos a un árbol para poder ver mejor. Solíamos ir allí porque era un sitio bonito y porque no estaba de más poder tener buenas vistas de los jóvenes _scousers._

JULES: ¿Qué buen día eh?

GINA: Yes

JULES: Estoy nerviosa por ir a Alemania… por una parte porque jamás he viajado sola, y por otra… tengo miedo de encontrarme a un Pete diferente del que se fue de Liverpool hace un mes.

GINA: Tranquila, George dice que no para de hablar de ti en todo el día…

JULES: Oh, ¿enserio ha dicho eso?

GINA: Si!

JULES: Oh…eso me tranquiliza. Verás, antes de irse… Pete me pidió ir a Yew Tree para enseñarme la casa que había heredado de su tío.

Me dijo que quería hacer el amor conmigo antes de irse pero…oh Gina, sabes a lo que me refiero… si me negaba y al volver aun quería estar conmigo eso significaría que realmente le importaba.

GINA: Aha, y… ¿lo hicisteis?

JULES: No, me negué. ¿Hice mal?

GINA: ¡Claro que no!

JULES: Quiero comprobar si realmente quiere estar conmigo o que sea sólo un ligue pasajero, si me quiere esperará a su regreso a Liverpool o…en dos días.

Cuán inteligente y romántica era Jules al mismo tiempo.

De un momento a otro, el día soleado se tornó gris, empezó a llover y fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas debajo la lluvia. Yo llevaba un pequeño bolso en la cabeza que apenas me salvó de mojarme de arriba abajo.

Entré en casa dejando un pequeño rastro de agua en el recibidor y subí hacia el baño. Me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama aun siendo muy temprano, olía a nuestra casa de Edge Hill, echaría de menos ese olor durante los meses de verano después de mi partida.

Puse el tocadiscos, sonaba " No milk today " ( watch?v=LesWfbkJJlQ ) y me senté en el escritorio cansada y con un poco de frío por el cabello mojado dispuesta a responder las cartas de los chicos, bueno, sólo a John y a George… me entristecí al recordar que Paul no me había escrito.

Eché mi silla hacia atrás mientras pensaba por dónde empezar. En ese momento pensé en lo que me había contado Jules sobre Pete , sus intenciones y lo que tenía pensado hacer. "Si me quiere me esperará"

Eso me hizo pensar. John me había confesado que yo le gustaba y aun haberle rechazado, habernos peleado, teniendo novia y lo de Paul…él seguía ahí, peligrosamente interesado por mí.

Realmente, ¿le interesaba de verdad? . Esa idea me aterraba y me gustaba. Pero debía averiguarlo y dejar ya está agonía, debía saber si realmente John jugaba conmigo o realmente tenia sentimientos por mí.

Sentimientos…

**al teléfono**

JULES: ¿Diga?

GINA: Hola Jules, oye, ¿a qué hora sales hacia Hamburgo?

JULES: A las 5 de la mañana , el viernes. ¿Y el tuyo?

GINA: A las 5 de la mañana , el viernes.

JULES: ¿No te marchabas el Lunes?

GINA: No, **me voy a Hamburgo contigo. **


	12. Chapter 12

Definitivamente , me estaba volviendo loca. Cancelaba mi viaje a Ámsterdam para ir a Hamburgo tan solo 2 días antes de irme. No pensaba decírselo a mamá, ya que sabía que le daría un gran disgusto, ella tuvo que aguantarme durante años diciendo que mi sueño era ir a Ámsterdam.

Estaba asustada, no sabía lo que me encontraría, ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que vi a los chicos, ¿Y si las cosas habían cambiado? Me moría de ganas por abrazar a George y ver esos dientes de conejo de Paul ¿por qué no respondería? Estuve horas dando vueltas en mi cabeza intentando averiguar porque Paul podría estar molesto conmigo y no encontré ninguna respuesta ¿acaso dije algo malo?

Ahora sólo hacía falta esperar al día de nuestra partida , coger aire y afrontar las cosas de una vez por todas.

A las 3 de la mañana sonó el despertador. A pesar de mis nervios esta vez pude dormir con tranquilidad. Ya tenía toda mi ropa y mi maleta preparada para irme lo más rápido posible, así que cogí mi pasaporte, me puse el abrigo nuevo y me fui.

Jules me estaba esperando en la estación de tren con todo preparado, sería un largo viaje así que trajo algo de _fish&chips_ para el camino.

El ruido del tren no me dejó dormir hasta llegar a Londres y eso hizo que me pusiese muy nerviosa, por suerte, al llegar al aeropuerto pude tomar el aire y recuperarme del mal viaje.

El avión partió hacia Berlín ese mediodía, Jules y yo estuvimos todo el viaje hablando y planeando lo que haríamos durante nuestra estancia en Hamburgo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que si ella quería pasar la mayor parte de tiempo con Pete yo tendría que quedarme sola o con los chicos. Jules estaba cada vez más ansiosa por ver a Pete, con un poco de suerte en 5 horas ya podría abrazarlo.

El avión llegó puntual a Berlín. Una vez en la estación de tren, Jules fue a una cabina para llamar a Pete, no nos conocíamos Hamburgo así que era mejor que nos viniese a buscar.

Cansadas de tanto viaje, volvimos otra vez a coger un tren, ahora sí, hacia Hamburgo. Debido a mi agotamiento dormí todo el camino, era de noche y nuestro vagón estaba completamente en silencio.

Deberían ser las 23:30 que llegamos a la estación.

Esa noche, aun siendo verano hacía un poco de frío. Cogí mi abrigo y la maleta y salí del tren cómo pude ya que detrás de mí me seguía una avalancha de soldados alemanes en busca de sus familias. Nada más salir pudimos ver a Pete con un ramo de Flores, Jules fue a su encuentro dejándome a mí con sus maletas. Se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarle con insistencia y asimismo le correspondió Pete. Parecía que no se habían visto en veinte años, me sentí incómoda ante semejante escena. Al fin pararon y me pude acercar prudentemente.

GINA: ¡Hola Pete!

PETE: ¿Gina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con visible asombro

GINA: Visita de cortesía

PETE: Jules no me avisó que venías, ¡verás que sorpresa se van a dar los chicos!

GINA: Ah, ¿no saben nada?

Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme e irme.

PETE: No. Jules dormirá en mi habitación con George y Stu, no sé dónde vas a dormir tú, ¡eres una invitada sorpresa!

GINA: Menudo problema…

PETE: Quizá Astrid pueda…

Pete se vio forzado a terminar la frase ante el incipiente beso de la impaciente Jules, ¡parecía una cría!

Pete nos ayudó a cargar las maletas y en taxi llegamos hacia el barrio de . Era un barrio lleno de luces, gente, casinos, sex-shop, salas de striptease y sospecho que más de un prostíbulo.

Los chicos vivían justo encima del _Star Club_.

Hoy no les tocaba actuar así que tenían la noche libre.

Dejamos nuestras cosas es una pequeña sala comunitaria en el primer piso. El piso constaba de una sala comunitaria con algún sofá y mesa, que daba a cuatro habitaciones, en dos de ellas vivían los chicos. Al entrar a fisgonear en una pude ver claramente que se trataba de la de John. Allí estaba su guitarra, posters de chicas semi-desnudas, papeles, ropa… parecía una pocilga… pero no dormía solo él , puesto que habían cuatro camas, imagino que los otros serían Paul y alguien más que no conocía.

Mientras observaba el gran poster de Brigitte Bardot que acababa de descubrir detrás la puerta entró Pete.

PETE: Gina , hemos quedado con los chicos en quince minutos para hacer unas cervezas, ¿vienes?

GINA: Por supuesto.

Caminando por las calles de Hamburgo, aún no podía creer la locura que había hecho hiendo a Alemania. Todo era tan diferente allí, los edificios, las calles, incluso la gente .

Pete nos hizo una señal y entramos a un pub escondido detrás de una gran columna. Era sombrío y olía a madera vieja y polvo. Justo al entrar , en una gran mesa pude ver a los chicos. Me sobresalté, empecé a respirar más rápido e incluso puedo decir que me temblaron las piernas.

Jamás olvidaré la cara de mis _teddy boys_ al verme.

GEORGE: Pero qué demonios…

GINA: ¡Visita sorpresa!

Me senté apresuradamente en la mesa al lado de George , John estaba justo en frente de mí , a su lado Stu con una chica rubia que deduje era Astrid,

a su lado Paul y luego George.

Pete y Jules aún estaban a lo suyo delante la puerta. Al primero que miré fue a John, estaba sentado en frente de mi con una jarra de cerveza en sus manos, me lanzó una mirada tan profunda que me atravesó por completo.

Nos quedamos mirando hasta que Ástrid interrumpió nuestra conexión para hablar.

ÁSTRID: Hi Girl, tú debes ser Gina, yo soy Ástrid, ¡un placer! – dijo efusiva y con un marcado acento alemán.

GINA: Sí, ¡esa soy yo! Así que tú eres la famosa Ástrid que ha encandilado a Stu.

STU: Eh, ¿cómo sabes eso?

GINA: Tengo informadores…

Stu y Astrid miraron a George con cara de acusación hasta que se echaron a reír.

GEORGE: Eh , ¡ella preguntó! . Chicos, perdonadme un momento, creo que me reclaman – dijo guiñando un ojo.

George se dirigió hacia la barra para hablar con una mujer que debería tener unos 30 años, parecía que se conocían bien, no me hizo falta mirarlos mucho para darme cuenta de que eran amantes.

Al irse George quedé automáticamente al lado de Paul, todo estaban hablando entre ellos, así que supe que era el momento de acercarme a él para hablar, aún no me había saludado.

Había mucho ruido y música así que tuve que acercarme a su oído para hablar, volvía a sentir su olor después de un tiempo y mi piel se estremecía.

GINA: Oye Paul, ¿cómo estás?

PAUL: Bien, bien… - dijo secamente y con desgana.

Al decirme eso volteó su mirada hacia un punto alejado dejando de mirarme. No entendía ese desprecio… me entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero también de abrazarle…

Me aseguré que no se notase que se me estaban a punto de caer las lágrimas y le di un golpe en el brazo para que se girase hacia mí. Paul me miró.

GINA: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Sabes lo que te he echado de menos?

PAUL: Yo si te he echado de menos Gina, tú no lo parece…

¿Qué?

GINA: Te escribí

PAUL: Ya…

GINA: Jamás respondiste.

PAUL: Lo sé.

GINA: ¿por qué? - le dije acariciando su mano.

Paul apartó su mano repentinamente.

PAUL: No voy a gastar papel por alguien a quien no intereso

GINA : ¿pero qué dices?

En ese momento John me agarró del brazo para sacarme a bailar. Sonaba _Please don't touch _( watch?v=iUId0olhWGU ).

Empezó a bailar como un loco y yo con él. John reía de una manera que jamás le había visto, estaba feliz. Nos miramos sin decir nada , pasándonoslo bien hasta que en un momento me cogió de la mano para llevarme a un sitio apartado del pub . Nos sentamos en un rincón sentándonos en sofá rojo y grande , fuera de la vista de los demás. La música no era tan alta ahí, así que por fin hablamos.

JOHN: Oh Gina, estás aquí , ¡estás aquí!

GINA: Sí, que locura eh?

JOHN: No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de tenerte cerca y de …

John me agarró por la cintura para acercarme hacia él. Estábamos peligrosamente cerca. Acercó sus labios hacia los míos. ¿Quería besarme? Dios sabe que quería que lo hiciera, de hecho jamás nos habíamos besado, una vez tuvimos oportunidad en casa de Paul pero me negué. Sentía a John cerca y eso me hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora. Podía sentir el olor a cuero de su chaqueta y su sudor , muy diferente a la olor a jabón y a veces colonia de Paul… no, no era momento de pensar en Paul. John se acercó hacia mí poniendo su mano en mí nunca haciéndome soltar un suspiro ahogado y después se apartó.

JOHN: Ay… , ¿creías que iba a besar? – dijo juguetón.

Oh no, John Winston Lennon, eso no se le hace a Gina Jones.

Me quité el abrigo que aún llevaba puesto para dejarlo en el reposabrazos del sofá, volví a acercarme y me incliné sobre él haciendo que se apoyara en el sofá por completo. Medio sentada , medio sobre de él me dejé caer sobre su pecho sutilmente poniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra alrededor de su cuello y lo besé.

Estuve esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo . Al principio John parecía no responder pero al cabo de unos segundos me devolvió el beso . John era muy fogoso y posesivo. Sus besos me dejaban sin respiración, pero no necesitaba respirar si tenía a John tan cerca de mí. Sus labios chocaban con los míos de una manera que me encendían por dentro. En un momento, John se giró de tal manera que esta vez estaba él sentado y yo apoyada en el sofá. A John le encantaba llevar la batuta y estar al mando. Empezó a besarme y a mordisquearme por el cuello…

JOHN: Oh Gina no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento – decía a media voz.

Quería responderle pero no podía, estaba en mi mundo, inmersa en los besos de John y en las manos que disimuladamente John iba entrando debajo de mi camiseta. Jamás había estado tan cerca de John. Me besaba de un modo al que no me podía resistir, a ratos dulce, a ratos abarcándome sin dejarme escapatoria.

GEORGE: Eh, chicos… - George se nos quedó mirando con asombro. No nos habíamos percatado de su presencia.

Los dos nos apartamos de golpe , uno en cada punta del sofá. Entonces reprendió su frase.

GEORGE: Nos vamos ya, John, paga tu ronda y te esperamos fuera, Gina ven conmigo.

GINA: Sí.

Me levanté y fui a la salida con George. Me sentía terriblemente avergonzada y confusa.

PETE: Gina, tú vas a dormir en la habitación de Paul y John.

¡Lo que me faltaba!

GEORGE: Yo creo que es mejor que duerma con nosotros y que se cambie por Jules.

PETE: No – dijo tajante – quiero a Jules en nuestra habitación…

GEORGE: Bueno, como quieras - George me miró con cara de advertencia.

Sí, acababa de besarme con un chico con novia como si nada en un sitio público. Me sentía gozosa y culpable.

Llegué a la habitación. Fui al baño a ponerme el pijama y luego a la habitación para ocupar mi cama, dormiría en la cama de Stu , que se había quedado en casa de Astrid. Paul estaba ya en la cama, no me atreví a darle las buenas noches aunque me moría de ganas, me sentía culpable aun sin tener nada con él.

Me metí en la cama y Paul , que pensaba que dormía , se levantó a cerrar la luz. Cerré los ojos y me giré hacia la pared sin poder dormir hasta que llegó John haciendo un ruido tremendo y por fin entrando en su cama.

Estuve casi dos horas para poder dormirme, escuchando la respiración de John y Paul, de mis chicos.


	13. Chapter 13

Me desperté con el sonido que venía de calle. El piso estaba en una calle muy transitada y ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana. Aún sin abrir los ojos me percaté que no estaba en Liverpool, si no en Hamburgo.

Me senté en la cama aun medio dormida y no podía creer lo que veía. Paul acurrucado en su cama como un gusano y John semidesnudo con una pierna colgando fuera de la cama. Dormidos de esta manera parecían tan inofensivos… no parecía que me pudiesen hacer sufrir como lo habían hecho. Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta para ir al baño y desayunar un poco. Estaba casi a punto de salir por la puerta cuando John tocó mi pierna con la suya para que me girase. Al hacerlo, tiró de mi camisón y me tiro en su cama a su lado. John , aun con los ojos cerrados levantó su sábana para dejarme sitio a su lado. Me abrazo por detrás con fuerza, pude sentir su calor y su piel desnuda y cálida sobre mi espalda, su aliento en mi nuca…. Estuvimos abrazados en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que en un momento me apretó contra él y pude sentir su incipiente… sus ganas de verme de buena mañana. Me puse roja y me aparté de golpe.

GINA: _Fucking John, behave yourself_! – dije en voz baja para no despertar a Paul.

JOHN: No es por ti niña creída , esto me pasa todas las mañanas.

GINA: Agh.

Me fui de la cama de John para ir, por segunda vez, al baño. Me encantaba que me abrazara John, me sentía segura y deseada.

Al entrar al baño encontré a Jules en camisón, peinándose y con las mejillas rojas.

GINA: Buenos días Jules

JULES: Hi Gina – dijo con una gran sonrisa

GINA: ¿Has dormido bien?

JULES. Más que bien. Sabes… he dormido en la cama de Pete.

GINA: Oh, really? Habéis… ¿

JULES: Well… se puede decir que Pete no puede tener las manos quietas…

GINA: Ah… nasty girl!

En ese momento se puso roja como un tomate, jamás la había visto así. Jules era la típica chica bien con padres estrictos, y estar en Hamburgo con su casi novio en la misma cama era demasiado para ella.

GINA: y… ¿los otros de dieron cuenta?

JULES: Creo que no…

GEORGE: ¡Yo sí me di cuenta!

George se asomó por la puerta sin avisar.

JULES: Oh dios mío – dijo visiblemente avergonzada –

GEORGE: Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a oír a Paul con otras chicas en la habitación de al lado.

Mi cara cambió por completo. Me puse pálida.

GINA: ¿Paul? ¿Nuestro Paul?

GEORGE: Sí, tiene bastantes _groupies _en el club, podrás verlas esta noche si nos vienes a ver tocar. Siempre se acuesta con alguna de ellas…

¿Por eso estaba molesto conmigo? Entiendo que no tendría tiempo para mí con tanto tránsito en su cama….me sentía dolida, pero… ¿por qué? Estaba decidida a seguir lo que fuera que tuviese con John… pero la sombra de Paul siempre estaba allí… persiguiéndome. No podía dejarlo ir.

Hacia el mediodía Astrid nos citó a mí y a Jules en su estudio. Su estudio estaba repleto de fotos y obras de arte por otras partes. Astrid era una mujer muy independiente y yo estaba fascinada por su peinado corto, como el de un hombre.

Nos sentamos en un sillón a tomar café. No me gusta el café, pero lo hice para quedar bien.

ASTRID: Así que Jules, tu eres la novia de Pete y tu Gina ¿la novia de…?

GINA: Yo no soy la novia de nadie …

ASTRID: Ahá, no te preocupes, yo te buscaré algún chico alemán para ti. – dijo riendo

JULES: Ella ha venido por John y Paul. – dijo directamente

GINA: Oh Jules, venga ya, ¿Por qué tienes que contárselo?

ASTRID: Tranquila Gina, puedes contármelo, seré una tumba…

GINA: No hay nada que contar… verás…

Jules me interrumpió.

JULES: Yo te contaré toda la verdad. Gina está enamorada de John pero también le gusta Paul al mismo tiempo. John tiene novia, Paul no tiene. Gina besó a Paul en el Casbah y a ella le gustó. Pero también besó a John en el pub ayer por la noche y le gustó otra vez. Paul está molesto con Gina, y no sabemos por qué y tampoco sabemos si John quiere algo serio con Gina. Así que Gina está metida en un gran problema.

ASTRID: Uh, espera, espera… así que John y Paul comparten algo más que su amor por la música… OK, well. Yo puedo ayudarte.

GINA: No, no puedes. John tiene novia y Paul está enfadado conmigo y acostándose con alemanas.

ASTRID: haha. Sí, Paul está un poco descontrolado, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no ha repetido con ninguna, son un pasatiempo para él…y en cuanto a John… jamás le he oído hablar de su novia, pero si he visto escribirte cartas a ti.

GINA: Estoy hecha un lío…

ASTRID: Todo irá bien, pero sólo podré ayudarte si te decides por uno de los dos…

GINA: No puedo… por ahora John siente interés por mí, Paul me ignora y me duele.

ASTRID: Pensaré que hacer, de momento, nos vemos esta noche en el _kaiserkeller_ para ver a los chicos, OK?

Esa noche fuimos a cenar a casa de Klaus, un amigo y examante de Ástrid antes de ir al concierto. Estaba emocionada por volver a ver a los chicos actuar, no los veía desde la última vez en el The Cavern.

El ambiente de la noche alemana era muy diferente y estaba repleto de chicas, chicas y más chicas.

Entramos cuando el concierto ya había empezado, George se percató y dijo a través del micrófono

GEORGE: Dejad pasar a mis dos hermanas, ¡directas desde Liverpool!

Los chicos estaban en el escenario vestidos con cuero, botas de punta y el pelo alborotado, esa noche no se habían tomado la molestia ni de hacerse un tupé decente. El escenario era pequeño, lleno de cables y botellas de cerveza. John estaba en el medio con su guitarra, George a su derecha, Paul a su izquierda y Pete detrás a la batería . Paul había empezado a tocar el bajo desde que Stu empezó a tocar menos con la banda.

Paul empezó a cantar Red Hot ( watch?v=say4YAlM3u8 ) junto a John. Todo el mundo estaba bailando, no paraban de darme empujones por todos lados. John no paraba de brincar y mover su cabeza como Elvis, y Paul no paraba de sudar y sudar mientras manejaba el bajeo de la canción. George y Paul se turnaban para ir al tocar el viejo yescacharrado piano del club.

El concierto duró menos de lo que esperaba puesto que los chicos estaban agotados. Era divertido ser una banda de Rock, pero actuar cada noche podía cansar.

El primero en recoger el instrumento y bajar al público fue Paul , que se dirigió hacia una chica rubia con un ridículo lazo azul en el pelo.

ASTRID: Esa es Erika , ha estado viniendo al pub para ver a Paul cada noche desde hace dos semanas, parece que por fin ha conseguido lo que quería.

Me encogí de hombros.

Paul cogió a Erika de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida, al pasar por nuestro lado, le puse la mano en el pecho para detenerlo sin realmente nada que decirle, no quería que se marchase.

GINA: Paul…

Sólo alcance a poder decir su nombre. Paul me miró impasivo y siguió su camino. Abrió la Puerta dejando entrar el aire frío de la calle y se fue con ella.

Astrid vio mi reacción e intento animarme.

ASTRID: Venga Ginie, no te ofusques por eso, sólo es otra más…

Otra más…

Stu se acercó para besar a Astrid y Pete vino a preguntarme dónde estaba Jules, ella aún estaba en el baño.

George me dijo que John no se encontraba muy bien , así que iría pronto a dormir .

GEORGE: ¿Dormiste bien ayer?

GINA: más o menos.

Sonrió.

John se acercó con la funda de su guitarra y su chaqueta encima del hombro.

JOHN: _C'mon _Gina, vayámonos a dormir ya, es tarde.

GINA: No John, aún no tengo sueño, quiero quedarme un rato más aquí con George y los demás.

JOHN: No, cerraré mi puerta con llave y no podrás entrar.

GINA: No importa, Paul me abrirá la puerta para que entre.

JOHN: ¿Paul? Haha, él no volverá hasta mañana por la mañana… se ha ido con esa chica, y se cómo acaba eso.

Erika…

GINA: _Ok, let's go_.

Me despedí de los otros y salí a fuera con John.

JOHN: ¿Tienes frío?

GINA: No, estoy bien, gracias.

En ese momento John me cogió de la mano disimuladamente. Yo le acaricié la mano con el dedo y el apretó mi mano. Me tenía cogida como a … a una novia. En Alemania no nos podía ver nadie. En Liverpool no podía cogerme de la mano, pero estábamos lejos de Cyn y en Hamburgo nadie nos conocía.

Miraba a John de refilón soñando con que algún día tuviésemos algo oficial…pero…me engañaba a mí misma… de momento, estaba compartiendo a John con alguien más. Cyn era su novia oficial, y yo era solo, la otra.

Subimos a la habitación y pude ver como la cama de Paul estaba vacía…

John se sentó en su cama y se me quedó mirando con cara de asombro.

JOHN: Eres sexy, _girl_…lo eres… -dijo.

Levantó su brazo y me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a él , cosa que hice de inmediato.

Le miré, pensé en lo diferente que era John cuando no había gente delante… sin intentar aparentar alguien que no era. Yo aún estaba de pie, así que al abrazarme su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho.

JOHN: Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón…

Le acaricié el pelo dulcemente. John empezó a besarme dulcemente el cuello rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Busqué sus labios y el me besó, al mismo tiempo que me echó en la cama. Él se quedó sobre mí por completo. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y empecé a darle pequeños besos en los labios, dejó caer todo su peso encima de mi cuerpo y con su mano izquierda empezó a desabrocharme la blusa, torpemente ya que no era su mano buena. Le ayudé a quitármela y le quité su camisa tirándola al suelo para poder reseguir las líneas de su espalda con mi dedo. Estábamos piel con piel, John no era un chico muy musculoso, pero tampoco gordo, más bien fuerte y su cuerpo abarcaba todo el mío. Sin darme cuenta me vi sin sujetador, nuestros pechos desnudos estaban en contacto y pude oír el latido de su corazón cada vez más acelerado mientras me besaba. Me sobresalté al notar como John bajaba su brazo por mi cuerpo para buscar la cremallera de mi pantalón, me estremecí. ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? Estaba vez no fue tan cuidadoso y me quitó los pantalones de un golpe.

JOHN: Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez que me acompañaste con Paul a casa, hacia Mendips?

Qué si lo recordaba…

_"JOHN: Normalmente me gusta quitarme los pantalones a mí, así voy más rápido y me pongo a hacer la faena enseguida._

_GINA: ¡CERDO! Me voy. "_

GINA : Sí, me acuerdo…

JOHN: Entonces, ¿te marcharás esta vez?

No quería irme…

GINA: No.

John se echó a un lado para que pudiese quitarle los pantalones. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos los dos completamente desnudos, estaba un poco avergonzada pero a John no parecía importarle.

JOHN: _Please, please me…_ - me dijo al odio.

Empezamos a hacer el amor . Jamás pensé que estaría así con John, en ese ambiente tan íntimo, sintiéndolo tan cerca… tan apasionado. Mientras estábamos absortos en nuestro mundo pensé en la primera vez que lo vi, en_Penny Lane_, habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

John estaba encima de mí, queriéndome como jamás lo había hecho, tan vulnerable y profundo a la vez, tan John. Estuvimos debajo las sábanas durante un buen rato sin importarnos nada más, a ratos fogosos, a ratos medio dormidos.

JOHN: _Gina…_

GINA: _John…_

Me desperté abrazada a John. Él estaba a mi lado, despeinado y con expresión risueña aunque plácidamente dormido. Lo miré fijamente, la cama olía a John y mi piel también, le acaricié la barbilla rasposa.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta insistentemente.

- ¿JOHNNY? Cariño, ¿estás ahí?

John se despertó de golpe, y se envolvió con la sábana mientras yo me ponía el camisón.

JOHN: ¡Deprisa! Métete en la cama de Paul!

GINA: ¿Por qué?

JOHN: ¡Es** Cynthia!**


	14. Chapter 14

Por fin, John abrió la puerta para recibir a Cynthia. Mientras tanto yo me hacía la dormida en la cama de Paul.

CYNTHIA: Oh John, ¿te he despertado? – dijo abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo sin parar.

JOHN: Si, pero no pasa nada , es hora de levantarse, hoy tendré todo el día para ti, cariño.

_Cariño_… no podía oír a John decirle eso a Cyn delante de mí…

CYNTHIA: ¿sabes cuánto te he echado de menos?

JOHN: Lo sé, h_oney_, yo a ti también

CYNTHIA: oh, parece que Gina aún duerme, me he encontrado a Pete en la escalera y me ha contado que vino por sorpresa, ¿Qué adorable , no? Venga, vístete y vayámonos a pasear , ¡quiero conocer todo de Hamburgo!– dijo entusiasmada.

No sabía si reír o llorar por la inocencia de las palabras de Cyn.

John se vistió y salió de la habitación con ella, oí como se alejaban sus voces hacia la escalera.

Al irse, me encontraba sola en la habitación, abrí los ojos y me quedé en silencio asimilando lo que había ocurrido. Hacia escasas horas estuve haciendo el amor con John, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a estar lejos de mí, Cynthia me lo había arrebatado de mi lado , ¿o yo se lo había arrebatado esa noche?. Eso no importaba, tenía claro que serían unos días duros con Cynthia allí, y debía ser fuerte.

Me giré para acurrucarme en las sábanas, la cama de Paul estaba desecha, tal y cómo la dejó hacia dos días, no durmió allí esa noche, estaba con … Erika.

Olí el cojín y pude sentir su característica olor a jabón, me vinieron a la memoria recuerdos de nuestras tardes en Liverpool entre paseos y tés helados. ¿Cómo estarían Mike y James? Decidí ir a verlos en cuanto volviera.

Paul era limpio y ordenado, y me sorprendió que dejase su cama deshecha, ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan distante… Pasé la mano por el lado del colchón para poner bien la manta y algo me lo impidió. Miré, y pude ver la grabadora de Paul y algunas cintas.

Habría unas cinco cintas con etiquetas y dos sin. _Songs from the backyard, I lost my Little girl, Home demos, P.S I love you, Song for Gina (one and one is two) … _Song for Gina. La curiosidad me invadía, esa cinta tenía una etiqueta en dónde ponía que esa canción era para mí, tenía miedo de escucharla, quizá revelaría el porqué de su actitud conmigo, pero no estaba segura. Nerviosa e impaciente cogí la cinta con mi nombre y la puse en la grabadora, estaba al final así que tuve que rebobinar y le di al Play. Era una grabación con una canción inacabada y con muy mala calidad, pero se podía entender la letra perfectamente:

( watch?v=ZJIBqOgpATU )

_One and one is two_ / Uno y uno es dos

_What am I to do_ / ¿Qué voy a hacer

_Now that I'm in love with you?_ / ahora que estoy enamorado de ti?

_I'm hoping everyday_ / Espero que todos los días

_I'm gonna hear you say _/ Voy a escucharte decir

_"You really make my wish come true"_ /Tu has hecho que mi sueño se haga realidad

_Can you feel when I'm holding you near_ / ¿Puedes sentir cuando estoy cerca de tí

_All the things that I do?_ / todas las cosas que hago?

_So, my love, am I making it clear?_ / Así que, mi amor, te lo estoy dejando claro? /

_One and one is two_ / Uno y uno es dos

_Can't you see I've loved you from the start?_ / ¿No ves que te he amado desde el principio?

_Don't you love me too?_ / No me amas tu también?

_I love you, but you're breaking my heart_ / Te quiero, pero estás rompiendo mi corazón

_From wanting you._ / haciendome esperarte

_If you say that you're gonna be mine_ /Si dices que vas a ser mía

_Everything is alright_ / Todo está bien

_All the world would look so fine_ / Todo el mundo se ve tan bien

_If you'll be mine tonight_ / Si vas a ser mía esta noche

Paré la cinta. No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Paul había abierto su corazón en aquella canción, me explicava como se sentia y me decía toda la verdad.

Recuerdo la frase que me dijo en el casbah mientra nos besabamos :

_"PAUL: ¿What am I to do? (¿Qué voy a hacer?) – me dijo al oído._

_GINA: Por ahora sólo bésame."_

_…now that I'm in love with you? _Paul me estaba declarando su amor en una canción, él y su guitarra.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

_Te quiero, pero estás rompiendo mi corazón , haciéndome esperarte, _oh dios mío… estoy haciendo daño a Paul con mi indecisión y no se lo merece, me sentí la persona más cruel del mundo.

La canción era hermosa, no entiendo porque jamás me la enseñó, o porque no me dijo lo que sentía directamente.

Dejé las cintas y la grabadora en el lugar dónde las había encontrado me vestí y fui hacia la sala comunitaria.

Allí estaba George con algunos chicos que no conocía

GINA: Buenos días George

GEORGE: Buenos días Ginie'

GINA: Pareces cansado, ¿has dormido bien?

George estaba echado en el sofá con cara de no haber dormido en días.

GEORGE: Sí, he dormido bien, pero ya sabes… darlo todo cada noche , cansa.

Los chicos empezaron a reír

GEORGE: Oh chicos, venga ya, me refiero a tocar en el pub!

GINA: Bueno, pero todo tiene su recompensa, seguro que ya tienes suficiente dinero como para comprarte esa guitarra que querías.

GEORGE: En realidad no… a parte de por el dinero, estar en Hamburgo nos ayuda a darnos a conocer, estos días que hemos tocado con Sheridan han venido algunos hombres del mundo de la música a echar un vistazo, nos quieren de vuelta a Liverpool.

GINA: Enserio?

GEORGE: Si, realmente , echo de menos Inglaterra …

GINA: Entonces os marcháis?

GEORGE: En dos semanas se acaba nuestro contrato, ya que era para 48 noches. Acordamos que podríamos alargarlo, pero es hora de volver.

GINA: Entiendo…

- Si , y que nos dejen más público para nosotros! – dijo el chico sentado al lado de George.

GEORGE: Te presento a …

RINGO: Richard Starkey, batería, tu puedes llamarme Ringo.

Ringo era el batería de _Rory Storm and the Hurricanes_ y se había hecho muy amigo de los chicos, al parecer era también de Liverpool, pero jamás lo había visto.

GINA: Un placer Ringo.

Me despedí de los chicos y bajé las escaleras para salir a la calle, vi más Hamburgo de noche que de día y quería conocer más los rincones de la cuidad, especialmente el mercado de antigüedades y el puerto.

Hacia un día precioso, el aire era fresco y todo parecía tranquilo, a ratos, mientras paseaba, conseguía olvidar que John estaba con Cynthia en alguna parte o que Paul estaría con Erika, estaba sola otra vez, sin ninguno de los dos.

Caminé hacia el puerto, aunque no hacía frío, se levantó un poco de aire y tuve que atarme el pelo para que no me viniesen los cabellos a la cara. Bajé a ver los barcos, caminando sin rumbo en medio de los pescadores y algún que otro visitante, que cómo yo, le apetecía caminar cerca del agua.

- Gina!

Me giré al sentir a alguien gritando mi nombre, era Astrid, vestía boina y falda verde.

ASTRID: Buenos días Gina, ¿que haces por el puerto tan temprano?

GINA: Pasear un poco , quería ver el puerto y estar sola para pensar.

ASTRID: Oh, ¿te molesto?

GINA: No , para nada. Ven , caminemos.

Astrid se unió a mi paseo matutino sin dudarlo un instante, estaba llena de vitalidad.

ASTRID: Oye y… ¿cómo estás? He visto a John con Cynthia en el mercado.

GINA: Bueno, podría estar mejor…no entiendo a que juega Astrid, no se lo que quiere de mí…

ASTRID: ¿Y tu sabes lo que quieres?

Me quedé callada.

ASTRID: ¿Y con Paul cómo están las cosas?

GINA: Verás… encontré una cinta en su grabadora en dónde confesaba que estaba enamorado de mí… pero no se que pensar…

ASTRID: Ah, sí, "_One and one is two_"

GINA: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

ASTRID: Paul me la enseñó con la condición que no te dijera nada.

No sabía que Astrid y Paul tuviesen tanta confianza como para que el le enseñase una canción tan personal , sentí celos por unos segundos de que Paul tuviese más confianza con ella que conmigo para contarle ese tipo de cosas. Pero así era Astrid, uno sentía que podía contárselo todo.

GINA: No los entiendo, a ninguno de los dos, preferiría odiarlos…pero no puedo…

ASTRID: Porque los amas.

GINA: Sí , supongo que si…pero me marean, John, Paul, John Paul…

ASTRID: Bueno, antes fue John , Paul, Stu…

Me ruboricé, creía que Astrid no sabia nada de lo que tuve con Stu.

ASTRID: Oh, tranquila, no importa, eso fue antes de conocerme a mi – dijo guiñando el ojo.

Sentí alivio.

GINA: Bueno, entonces… ya que hablaste con Paul… ¿sabes porqué está molesto conmigo?

ASTRID: ¿porqué no se lo preguntas tu misma?

GINA: ¿Cómo? No querrá hablarme… además , estará con "Erika" – dije con tono visiblemente molesta.

ASTRID: No, no está con ella, está allí.

Astrid señaló en dirección a las escaleras de madera.

Miré, y allí estaba Paul, pensativo y apoyado en la barandilla, como aquel día esperándome en Mendips.

Dudé unos segundo pero me dirigí hacia las escaleras de madera dispuesta a obtener una respuesta .


	15. Chapter 15

Subí las escaleras sin prisas. Paul estaba mirando al vacío, era obvio que me había oído subir pero no se giró para mirarme. Llegué a su lado y le toqué el brazo suavemente.

GINA: Paulie, tenemos que hablar…

PAUL: No me llames así –espetó.

Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo.

GINA: Ya no puedo soportar más que estés así conmigo, te necesito Paul, y estás tan distante…

PAUL: Pues no lo parecía cuando sólo tenías ojos para John…

GINA: ¿Cómo?

En ese momento vi como a Paul se le humedecían los ojos. Se apartó de la barandilla y se puso detrás de mí abrazándome fuerte. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me apretó con sus brazos.

PAUL: ¿No te diste cuenta Gina? ¿No te diste cuenta?

Nos quedamos en silencio.

PAUL: Estuve enamorado de ti desde el principio. Desde que te conocí en Speke no podía dejar de pensar en ti… pero sufrí mucho por , dios sabe cuánto sufrí. Yo estaba con Dot embarazada y no tenía otro remedio que estar con ella.

Paul empezó a llorar.

PAUL: Además… tú te encaprichaste de John, y el de ti. Jamás le robaría una chica a un amigo… él me dijo que… quizá podría haberse enamorado de ti y yo me retiré. Pero en cuanto corté con Dot… oh Gina, aquel día en el Casbah fui sincero contigo, no fue el alcohol, realmente mis besos eran de verdad…

Las lágrimas de Paul caían por mi cuello y hombro… Yo estaba inmóvil escuchando las amargas palabras de Paul, se le veía roto y yo no me sentía capaz de responderle.

PAUL: Cuando John se enteró que te besé… estuvo sin hablarme hasta la misma noche del concierto, y sabes, pensé que lo de tu y John sería solo algo pasajero, y que cuando él se cansase de ti, como hace con todas las chicas, entonces yo… pero luego a la salida del The cavern…

Sollozó.

PAUL: Era nuestra última noche en Liverpool y quería decirte todo lo que sentía, ya sabes, acompañarte a casa como siempre… pero … estuviste por más de diez minutos abrazada a John… cuando vi la conexión que teníais los dos… quise irme corriendo, jamás te mostraste así conmigo, no podía aceptar la idea que tu corazón perteneciese a John. Me sentí un fracasado en aquel momento, sentí que nunca sentirías eso por mí , que sólo sería tu buen amigo…ya está. Y tu ni siquiera me abrazaste, solo tenías ojos para John. ¿A caso te acordaste de mí aquella noche al acostarte?

Tragué saliva y le contesté a media voz.

GINA: Claro que me acordé de ti… -empecé a llorar – y durante todo este tiempo que habéis estado en Hamburgo…te necesitaba a mi lado. Pero tú… has estado haciendo el salvaje bebiendo y acostándote con mujeres en Alemania…

PAUL: Siendo como era no te fijaste en mí… pensé que siendo cómo John quizás….

Me deshice de su abrazo y me giré para mirarle a los ojos.

GINA: No Paul, John es John y tú eres tú.

PAUL: … Y entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer con John? Si no quieres estar conmigo… me gustaría que pudiese estar con el… lo quiero, es como mi hermano.

Paul tenía un corazón tan noble…

GINA: No lo sé, la verdad.

La declaración de Paul me había calado en lo más hondo. Él era tan transparente… no todos los chicos tenían el valor de llorar y admitir sus errores, Paul era como un libro abierto lleno de sentimientos y emociones.

Hasta que no lo tuve otra vez delante de mí, no me di cuenta de cuanto lo quería… jamás se lo había expresado y él se había hecho a la idea que lo rechazaba, y nada más lejos de la realidad…era mi Paul…

PAUL: Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ti, si las cosas con John no funcionan… o te hace daño, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Paul cambió su expresión para esbozar una media sonrisa y me besó dulcemente en la frente.

PAUL: He quedado con los chicos para ensayar para una audición mientras John pasa el día con Cynthia, nos vemos luego… te….

Se retiró unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarme y se giró para irse.

Sentía una extraña sensación… Paul, mi amigo, había pasado a ser algo más que eso y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Esa tarde, las chicas fuimos al Idra club a tomar algo. Estábamos Jules, yo, Astrid, dos amigas suyas y Cynthia. Me sentía incómoda con ella allí, pero Astrid pensó que sería de mala educación dejarla sola.

El pub estaba llenos de luces de neón y jóvenes que acababan de salir de la universidad. Sonaba Searchin' ( watch?v=WR2FvrU-NIM )

ASTRID: ¡ 6 rondas de cerveza! – gritó al entrar .

El ambiente estaba muy cargado y hacía un calor horrible, Cynthia iba con un jersey de lana típico de invierno.

CYNTHIA: Yo no voy a tomar alcohol.

ASTRID: Venga ya! Aprovecha que no está John!

CYNTHIA: Lo siento, no … una _coca-cola_ , por favor.

Toda nos miramos extrañadas.

Astrid estuvo parte del rato hablando de Stu y sus obras de arte, había conseguidop vender algunas obras y le estaba hiendo bastante bien, por otra parte Jules había bebido demasiado y no paraba de decir estiupideces y eso que solo eran las 9 de la noche.

JULES: Eh, mirad quien está allí – Jules señaló hacia la barra – la concubina de Paul!

Erika estaba con un grupo de personas hablando animadamente.

JULES: Venga vamos,¡ que se una a nosotras!

No me dio tiempo a detenerla que ya estaba en medio del pub apartando a la gente para llegar hasta ella. Vi como Jules le decía algo al oida y volvía con ella del brazo.

Erika se sentó a mi lado .

ERIKA: Hola chicas

- Hola – dijimos al unísono.

Jules, sin ningún pudor debido a su estado de ebriedad empezó a hacerle preguntas sin rodeos.

JULES: así que el otro día te acostase con Paul…

ERIKA: … Sí…

A Erika no le costó mucho confesarlo, supongo que debería estar muy orgullosa de ello… de hecho, hasta que no lo dijo, aún tenía la mínima esperanza de que no hubiesen hecho nada…

ASTRID: Uiui… así que conociste bien a nuestro pequeño Paul….

ERIKA: Parece que sí ! – se rió.

JULES: Bueno, y lo que nos interesa, ¿cómo es Paul en la cama?

CYNTHIA: Oh chicas, los secretos de alcoba no se pueden contar – dijo sonrojada.

JULES: No seas boba cyn… - le espetó, seguramente le hubiese respondido de otro modo sin estar borracha.

ERIKA: Veréis… Paul es tan… apasionado y delicado… - calló – Estuve semanas queriendo acostarme con él, y el solo tenía ojos para su asquerosa guitarra. Hasta que por fin, sucumbió a mis encantos - dijo guiñando el ojo.

Inmediatamente, empecé a hervir por dentro . ¿ Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

GINA: Quizá se acostó contigo por pesada. Todo sabemos que casi le suplicaste su atención…

Todas me miraron asombradas.

ERIKA: ¿perdona?

GINA: Sólo has sido su rollo de una noche, no esperes nada más.

ERIKA: ¿Quién eres tu para decir lo que quiere Paul conmigo?

GINA: Su…

Realmente no era nadie para decir eso.

ERIKA: Oh , ya veo, otra groupie enamorada de su guitarra….

Me levanté de la silla me le encaré

GINA: Oye alemana odiosa, ni soy su groupie, ni estoy enamorada de su guitarra, PAUL TOCA EL BAJO, el bajo me oyes? No te jactes que lo conoces tanto si no te preocupas ni por su música ni por qué instrumento toca.

Astrid me cogió del brazo para apartarme de ella. No me reconocía, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Realmente no podía oír a esa chica hablar de Paul de esa manera.

ASTRID: Venga Gina, es hora de irse.

Cogí mi abrigo y me fui hacia la calle con Astrid, las otras chicas se quedaron con Erika en el pub.

ASTRID: ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Después de hablar durante 3 horas con Astrid de mi conversación con Paul y de lo acontecido la otra noche con John, me acompañó hacia el piso. Astrid me había propuesto ir de vacaciones son ella a Irlanda, y yo acepté. Me iría bien estar unas semanas alejada.

Al subir arriba fui hacia la habitación dispuesta a ponerme el pijama. John estaba sentado rasgando algunos acordes con la guitarra.

JOHN: Hola Gina

GINA: Hola John..

JOHN: Respecto a lo de esta mañana…

GINA: Tranquilo, es tu novia, lo entiendo. A propósito, tenemos que hablar.

JOHN: Lo sé…

John me miró con cara de culpabilidad.

GINA: Debes dejarme claro lo que quieres conmigo… después de lo de esta noche…

JOHN: Te quiero a ti.

GINA: Y yo a ti, pero no podemos seguir así…

JOHN: Porqué no?

GINA: Por que Cynthia te ama y no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que le hago daño.

JOHN: Ella no sabe nada Ginie…

GINA: John, ¿No lo entiendes? No es tan sencillo, tienes novia, y eso implica unas reglas…

JOHN:Todo es una mierda..

Me quedé mirándolo tiernamente viendo su preocupación.

GINA: John, creo que debes elegir… o Cynthia, o yo.

John se quedó pensativo y bajó la cabeza.

JOHN: Gina yo…no puedo.

GINA: Si que puedes, solo elige a con quien quieres estar.

JOHN: No es una decisión tan sencilla, tengo claro que quiero estar contigo…

GINA: Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

JOHN: Verás… - John rascó su cabeza y dudó unos segundos – quiero estar contigo, pero debo estar con Cynthia porqué…

CYNTHIA: John cariño, ya estoy

Cynthia entró a la habitación interrumpiendo a John.

CYNTHIA: Oh Gina, estás aquí, ¿cómo estás? Cómo te has marchado tan inesperadamente del pub…

JOHN: ¿Qué ha pasado?

GINA: Nada – dije secamente.

CYNTHIA: Bueno, Astrid dice que podemos ir a dormir a su apartamento, tiene una habitación libre para los dos.

JOHN: Oh si…perfecto cyn, vámonos.

Se despidieron y se fueron escaleras abajo. No obtuve una respuesta de John, pero ahora ya sabía que no quería estar conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

Esa mañana la pasé paseando por _Reeperbahn_ con Jules,

nos marcharíamos pronto y quería aprovechar hasta el final nuestra estadía en Alemania. Compré algunos recuerdos par mamá y el tío Bill, y aproveché para dar un vistazo a las tiendas de ropa, aún no había ido.

En cinco días los chicos se marchaban de vuelta a Liverpool para tocar en el The Cavern, en Hamburgo habían hablado bien de ellos y los querían de vuelta.

Fuimos al piso de Ástrid para visitarla. Al entrar encontramos a George y Stu en el sofá. Cual fue nuestra cara de asombro al ver que sus tupés habían desaparecido.

STU: Eh, no nos miréis así!

GEORGE: Son peinados al estilo de Astrid… - dijo excusándose - no lo veo muy claro.

Astrid estaba en el baño con la puerta abierta.

ASTRID: Ya era hora de cambiar el look de estos chicos! – gritó – me aburría su ridículo peinado al estilo Elvis.

John y Paul salieron del baño con cara de avergonzados.

JOHN: Oh dios mío…que he hecho, ahora parezco hasta más gentleman que Paul.

PAUL: ¡Anda ya , John!

Astrid les había cortado el pelo a todos por igual. Sin tupé, con el cabello a modo de seta o como el caparazón de un escarabajo. Les veía muy raros, pero seguro me acostumbraría, y tampoco les quedaba del todo mal.

ASTRID: Bueno chicos, ahora si sois una banda decente!

GEORGE: No sé yo…

JULES: No os van a reconocer en Liverpool!

JOHN: Por supuesto que sí! ¡Los Beatles vuelven a Liverpool!

JULES: ¿Los Beatles?

JOHN: Si, nos hemos cambiado el nombre, hemos pasado de _Silver Beetles_, a simplemente Beatles.

GEORGE: ¿Os gusta?

GINA: ¡Sí!

GEORGE: Oye, y vendréis a nuestro primer concierto oficial como The Beatles al The Cavern? Va estar bien.

GINA: De hecho…

ASTRID: Nos vamos de vacaciones a Irlanda – espetó Astrid sin dejarme terminar.

PAUL: ¿Cómo? – dijo Paul con cara de desilusión.

GINA: Sí, nos iremos dos semanas a Irlanda, Astrid, Jules y yo.

JOHN: Ya veo… bueno, nuestros conciertos no serán lo mismo sin vosotras.

JULES: No creo que nos eches en falta con todas las chicas que se amotinan debajo el escenario para veros.

GEORGE: Ah sí… eso, bueno, me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo todo esto de las fans, de momento sólo son las chicas de Liverpool, pero quien sabe el día de mañana si somos más conocidos…

PAUL: Toquemos con los pies en la tierra, de momento nos va bien, pero quien sabe…

JOHN: Si Elvis pudo, nosotros también.

STU: ¡Iluso! – Stu le tiró un cojín a John y se echaron a reír.

GINA: Bueno chicos, nos vamos ya, debemos preparar nuestras maletas, nos marchamos mañana temprano.

STU: Muy bien chicas, nos vemos esta noche .

_Bye_ –

Hacia media tarde fuimos al piso , estábamos cansadas y debíamos ir a dormir temprano. Allí también encontramos a Cynthia , quien nos dijo que nos acompañaría en el viaje de vuelta. En Londres ella iría hacia Liverpool y nosotros cogeríamos nuestro avión hacia Irlanda.

ASTRID: Recordad que el tren sale a las 9 de mañana, ¡no os durmáis! Os veo en la estación.

CYNTHIA: Si, yo también me voy chicas.

JULES: No duermes aquí?

ASTRID: No, hoy volverá a dormir en mi piso con John, ya sabes… para despedirse – Astrid guiñó un ojo.

Cynthia se puso roja como de costumbre, era realmente tímida.

GINA: Adiós chicas.

Esa noche Cynthia dormiría al lado de John…

Nos despedimos y me fui a la azotea, estaba totalmente oscura pero podía ver las luces del puerto y del barrio de _ ._ Hacia una brisa suave y cálida y se sentía el murmullo de la calle y gente hablando en el piso de abajo.

Pensé en que tendría que separarme de los chicos otra vez. Pero esta vez no sería tan duro ya que ya lo había vivido una vez. Estaba realmente feliz de ver como a los chicos les iban las cosas bien , aunque un poco angustiada por la no-respuesta de John y mi culpabilidad por el sufrimiento de Paul. Como dice mamá: No existe amor sin sufrimiento. ¿porqué el amor era así?

De pronto se abrió la puerta metálica y pude ver una silueta en las sombras, era George.

GEORGE: _Hello Little Ginie'_

GINA: Hola George ¿qué haces aquí?

GEORGE: ¿Y que haces tú aquí?

Sonreímos.

GINA: ¿cómo ha ido el ensayo?

GEORGE: Bien, cada vez sonamos mejor y estamos empezando a tocar temas propios,

GINA; ¡Qué bien!

GEORGE: bueno…temas de Paul Y John.

GINA: Oh, tienen buenos temas, he escuchado alguno, ¿tu no compones?

GEORGE: Bueno, si , alguna canción, pero sabes… son mejores las suyas.

GINA: No digas eso, seguro que tienes canciones buenas ahí dentro que aún no han salido – le dije tocando su frente con el dedo.

GEORGE: Ojalá… de momento me conformo con ser el mejor guitarrista de toda Inglaterra.

GINA: haha, bueno, tampoco exageres.

George era realmente un guitarrista extraordinario.

GEORGE: Hace un poco de río ya, ¿entramos?

GINA: Sí.

George era un chico callado , pero siempre que hablaba soltaba algo ingenioso, tenia un humor admirable, aunque a veces un poco sombrío, humor inglés.

Él siempre fue como la balanza en la banda, el estaba en medio de John y Paul, y todo era perfecto.

Nos dijimos buenas noches y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación.

Paul estaba sentado en la cama escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel.

GINA: Hola Paul, ¿aún no vas a dormir?

PAUL: No, estoy acabando de escribir una canción.

GINA: Oh, ¿y de que trata?

PAUL: ¡Eso es un secreto!

GINA: Eh, dímelo!

PAUL: No, te lo diré cuando la termine, debo acabarla con John, siempre componemos juntos, ya lo sabes…

GINA: Bueno….

PAUL: A propósito… -miró su guitarra – tu y yo tenemos un dueto pendiente.

O si, la canción…

PAUL: _Till there was you ( watch?v=Y2n661Y13N8 ) _

GINA: Lo sé, algún día la cantaremos juntos

PAUL: No, ahora.

GINA: Es tarde Paul, y hay gente durmiendo en la habitación de al lado..

PAUL: Cantemos flojito!

GINA: Pero..

Sin dejarme terminar se levantó para coger la guitarra y volvió a sentarse.

PAUL: Venga, _one , two , three_ "_There were bells on a hill … _" – Paul empezó a cantar la canción pero no le seguí.

PAUL: Eh Gina, no tengas vergüenza, ¡estamos los dos solos!

Hacía días que no veía la sonrisa de Paul, volvía a ser el mismo , parecía estar pasándoselo bien.

GINA: Por favor no me hagas cantar…

PAUL: No te dejaré dormir hasta que cantes como mínimo una estrofa conmigo, _one two, three,_ "_There were bells on a hill … _"

GINA: … _but I never heard them ringing …_

_no I never heard them at all , till there was you…._ – Los dos empezamos a cantar a la vez, en voz baja, Paul, la guitarra y yo. Paul me miraba con sus ojos brillantes color miel y sonreía mientras sus labios dejaban salir las palabras, tan bien cantadas por esa voz, su voz tan llena, tan dulce. Creía poder ver al Paul de siempre, al Paul de Liverpool, al que cantaba son su guitarra en el jardín y tocaba el piano junto a su padre.

La canción terminó.

PAUL: Eh, no cantas del todo mal eh

GINA: Lo sé – dije con un gesto de superioridad.

Reímos.

Paul dejó su guitarra en la cama vacía e John y yo me senté a su lado.

GINA: Sabes… John jamás dejará a Cynthia…

PAUL: John… nunca sabe lo que quiere, lo quiero , pero admito que a veces daña a las personas con su actitud, sobre todo a Cyn…y a ti.

GINA: Lo sé…y pensar que por un momento se te pasó por la cabeza intentar ser cómo el.

PAUL: Lo intenté pero no funcionó, aunque de echo, quería que volviese a mi lado, y aquí estás.

GINA: Jamás vuelvas a intentar ser alguien que no eres, estos últimos días no te reconocía, no eras el Paul del que me enamoré.

Upps, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

PAUL: ¿Cómo?

GINA: Paul yo…no se porqué lo he dicho..

PAUL: No te hagas atrás Gina … no me confundas, ¿eso es lo que sientes por mí?

GINA: Yo …

¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Paul?, o ¿esas palabras salieron de mi interior por despecho después de lo acontecido con John? Lo que tenía claro es que lo mío con John había terminado y que con la persona que quería tener a mi lado en ese momento, era Paul.

GINA: No quiero irme de tu lado.

PAUL: Ni yo que te vayas…

Paul me abrazó y nos dejamos caer en la cama.

PAUL: Quiero que aclares bien tus sentimientos, y que cuando sepas de verdad a quien pertenece tu corazón, me lo digas, yo estaré esperando, mientras tanto… deja que yo te muestre mi amor por ti.

Paul cogió mis piernas y me puso en horizontal en la cama, apartó la manta y se puso a mi lado. Se quitó la camiseta y me dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

Estábamos los dos echados en la cama, uno enfrente del otro, mirándonos … Paul movió su mano hacia mi mejilla para acariciarla sin dejar de mirarme y luego me besó. Empezó a besarme como sólo el sabía hacer, lento y suave… ¿ de verdad debía irme a la mañana siguiente? No quería marcharme si todos los besos de buenas noches eran así…

Bajó su brazo sutilmente hacia mi espalda y sin dudar pinzó mi sujetador para que se desabrochara, lo hizo con la izquierda, ya que Paul era zurdo, recuerdo la torpeza de John con esa mano… Me sentía bien a su lado, sentía que fluía con el , la habitación estaba en silencio y solo se podía oír el pequeño sonido que hacían nuestro labios al besarnos. Ya sabia a donde iba todo aquello, así que me desabroché la blusa y me la quité, Paul hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y luego me ayudó a quitarme los míos. El torso de Paul era hermoso. A diferencia que John, Paul era flaco pero con un cuerpo medianamente musculado. Pasé mi mano por su pecho hasta su ombligo para reseguir todas las líneas de su figura perfecta, sentí como a Paul le daba un escalofrío el contacto de mi mano con su piel.

GINA: Paulie…

PAUL: Shtt… - Paul me hizo callar con un beso y se puso encima de mí.

Inviablemente sentí un _dejavú_. Hacía poco había estado así con John. Fue un momento muy bonito pero estaba debajo la presión de la infidelidad…pero ahora… no tenía que justificar ni rendirle cuentas a nadie. Me sentí libre para hacer lo que quisiese esa noche, y decidí hacer el amor con Paul.

Paul hacía el amor de un manera muy distinta a John, disfruté cada momento de aquello mientras duró, pues no le vería en un tiempo.

Yo agarraba su suave pelo mientras Paul acariciaba mis piernas y besaba mi barbilla. Paul me trataba muy bien, y como dijo Erika… era un muy buena amante. A diferencia de otros él estaba pendiente en todo momento de mí, era igual dentro que fuera de la cama, dulce, dulce cómo el azúcar.

Podía tocar su nuca y espalda sudadas mientras veía su rostro con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio,… también podía oír su respiración acelerada en mí oído. Me perdí en el olor de su piel… su olor a jabón y ropa limpia mezclada ahora con el olor de ese momento de profunda intimidad entre nosotros dos. De vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido leve que me ponía el bello de punta y me retorcía debajo de él.

Hicimos el amor tres veces hasta quedarnos dormidos completamente exhaustos. Estuve toda la noche abrazado a él, esta despedida no sería como la otra.


	17. Chapter 17

Dejé la habitación temprano por la mañana, Paul estaba dormido, le di un beso en la frente y me fui. Me sentiría sola, levantándome todas las mañanas sin él a mi lado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Dublín cerca de la medianoche. Un coche nos vino a recoger y nos llevó hacía la casa que habíamos alquilado en Galway. Era una casa rural en medio de prados verdes, Irlanda era hermosa en verano.

Al llegar estábamos exhaustas así que fuimos directamente a dormir.

Pasamos unos días de turismo sin parar ni un instante, Jules propuso ir al norte a ver el _Giant's_ _Causeway_para ver los acantilados así que pasamos unos días en el Ulster también.

Al estar en una zona tan rural, el correo llegaba con retraso y aún esperaba la carta que George me prometió.

Al volver a Galway empezó a llover, hacía un frío terrible, y las pobres ovejas del prado estaban empapadas, por surte, pronto llegaría la temporada de esquilar.

Astrid propuesto encender el fuego a tierra y abrir una botella de vino. Nos sentamos en los cojines delante del fuego con nuestras copas . George me dejó algunos vinilos para escuchar y así pensar en ellos, así que los fui a sacar de la maleta y Jules se levantó a poner el tocadiscos. Sonaba _Don't You Rock Me Daddy-O (_ watch?v=b974X44XhTE ) .

ASTRID: Chicas, debo confesaros algo…

GINA: Sácalo ya!

JULES: Sí ,sí, dilo!

Astrid buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar una pequeña caja roja. La abrió y nos enseñó un precioso anillo de compromiso.

JULES: No…

ASTRID: ¡SÍ!

GINA: Oh Astrid, me alegro tanto por ti y Stu…

ASTRID: Estoy como en una nube… Lo amo tanto… además, vendrá a vivir conmigo a Alemania y dejará la banda para dedicarse completamente a sus obras de arte.

GINA: Si eso no es amor…

JULES: ¡Jodida suertuda!

Al ver a Astrid tan ilusionada intenté imaginarme a mi en esa situación, pero era incapaz, mis relaciones eran de lo más inestables y lo que tenia con los chicos era de lo más inverosímil.

Mientras estaba sumergida en mi pensamientos y Astrid mostraba su anillo con orgullo el timbre sonó.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrir vi al cartero empapado debajo la lluvia buscando en su cartera.

- ¿Gina Jones, Astrid _Kirchherr_ y Jules Morton?

GINA: Sí.

El cartero me entregó 5 sobres húmedos por la lluvia.

Entré y di las cartas a las chicas, tres de las cinco cartas eran para mi.

JULES: Caray Gina, ¡estás muy solicitada!

ASTRID: Eso es por tener un amor en cada puerto

GINA: Callaos!

Me senté en la butaca y abrí el primer sobre.

_"Dear Gina,_

_Sé que nuestra despedida no fue muy apropiada, pero Cynthia tiene la virtud de ser siempre inoportuna._

_No tengo un gran discurso que decir, pero sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero, que estaría ahora a tu lado si las cosas fueran diferentes y que te echo de menos._

_Ojalá pudiese ir atrás en el tiempo e ir a buscarte a Blackpool antes de conocer a Cynthia y llevarte conmigo a Liverpool para ser mi novia._

_A veces es demasiado tarde. No me malinterpretes, amo a Cynthia, pero te amo más a ti._

_Quiero verte, vuelve pronto._

_Te extraño._

_John"_

La carta de John era muy diferente de la última que me había mandado, era sincero y decía que me quería… eso no era nuevo para mí, y no me aclaraba nada, aún así estuve feliz de recibir una carta suya, siempre lo estaría, saber de John siempre era una alegría para mí, aunque no pudiese estar con el, estaba siempre presente en mi corazón.

_"Lovely Gina,_

_¿cómo estás? Estuve triste al despertarme el día que te marchaste al ver que no estabas a mi lado. Esa noche fue muy especial para mí, espero que lo fuese para ti también._

_Estoy como un bobo pensando en ti y escuchando a Peggy Lee, ¡si John me viese escuchando eso me pegaría unos azotes!_

_Stu ha dejado definitivamente la banda, ahora ya soy el bajista oficial y por fin tenemos mánager! Estoy muy emocionado, parece que las cosas empiezan a ir bien._

_Hoy me encontrado a tu madre por la calle, te echa mucho de menos, así que …debes volver!_

_Te quiero y te extraño._

_Miles de besos,_

_Paul"_

¿Mánager? Dios mío, por fin estaban empezando a despegar…mis chicos, los Beatles, serían grandes.

_" Dear Gina,_

_Espero que no te quedes en Irlanda para siempre y que vuelvas pronto._

_Nosotros estamos bien, ¿sabes qué? ¡Tenemos mánager! Se llama Brian Epstein, es dueño de una tienda de discos de Liverpool , nos vino a ver un día al The cavern y parece que le gustamos, además, nos ha conseguido una audición para el sello DECCA. Estoy que no me lo creo, ¿no es eso fantástico?_

_Brian es un buen hombre, el tiene buen ojo para el negocio de la música y nos ha recomendado cambiar nuestra imagen , así que parece que vamos a dejar el cuero por ahora…_

_Dile a Jules que a Pete le ha picado una abeja y tiene toda la cara hinchada, quizá si se lo imagina así no querrá besarlo nunca más._

_Besos para las chicas,_

_George._

Parecía que George estaba igual de emocionado que Paul por la suerte que habían tenido, me alegré por ellos.

Jules acabó de leer su carta y fue hacia la cocina, había echo un pastel de zanahoria y quería que lo probásemos, me sentía como un sujeto de pruebas.

JULES: Venga chicas, robadlo y decidme como está, si está bueno voy a hacerle uno a Pete para su cumpleaños.

Astrid y yo empezamos a comer desconfiadas de la aptitudes culinarias de Jules.

GINA: ¡Esta riquísimo!

ASTRID: Si, ¡me encanta! ¿dónde lo aprendiste a hacer?

JULES: Le pedí la receta a la repostera de la pastelería que teníamos en la esquina del piso en Hamburgo

ASTRID: Ah, ahora lo entiendo , calidad alemana!

Astrid de sentía patriótica lejos de su hogar.

Estuvimos hablando animadamente hasta que empecé a encontrarme mal.

GINA: Chicas, no me encuentro muy bien

JULES: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Fui corriendo hacia el baño sin responder a Jules. Al llegar levanté la tapa del váter y empecé a vomitar sin parar.

JULES: Lo siento gina, mi pastel te ha sentado mal.

ASTRID: Pues yo estoy perfectamente.

GINA: No cantes victoria aún…

Volví a vomitar.

JULES: No puedo verte así, bajemos al pueblo a ver el médico

GINA: No Jules, estoy bien, sólo era necesario sacarlo ya esta, estoy mejor.

JULES: No, no estaré bien hasta que no te vea un médico.

GINA: De acuerdo…

Fuimos al pueblo en medio de la noche a ver el médico de guardia, llovía y Astrid conducía el Geep, yo estaba un poco asustada de la manera en que manejaba Astrid puesto que ella estaba acostumbrada a conducir con el volante en el otro lado.

Llegamos a la consulta y una señora de mediana edad , que supuse era la doctora me invitó a entrar a su consulta.

DOCTORA: Chicas, quedaos aquí.

La doctor me estuvo examinando durante rato y haciéndome preguntas.

DOCTORA: Vístete y ya puedes salir, ahora vengo.

GINA: Muy bien, gracias doctora.

Salí a la sala de espera y me senté con las chicas, estaban las dos ojeando algunas revistas de hacia meses, quizá años.

La doctora salió sonriente y se dirigió hacia nosotras a eso que nos levantamos de la silla.

DOCTORA: Así que las dos comisteis pastel

ASTRID: Así es , pero yo estoy bien.

DOCTORA: Ya veo…

GINA: ¿puedo irme ya? Lo ves Jules, ¡estoy bien!

DOCTORA: Por supuesto, y estás bien, ¡más que bien! En realidad Gina, no tienes nada malo en la barriga, simplemente , **estás embarazada** ¡enhorabuena!


	18. Chapter 18

No podía reaccionar, la boca se me secó de golpe. Sentí un calor que me subió desde el estómago a la frente y tuve ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Pasé de estar aliviada por mi repentino dolor de barriga a enterarme de mi inesperado embarazo. ¿Cómo podría lidiar con eso? ¿Cómo podría contárselo a mamá? .

ASTRID: Gina ¡reacciona! ¡Eso es estupendo!

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, estaba acalorada y bloqueada. Jules me abrazó y en ese momento se fue toda mi tensión, no hizo falta que dijera nada.

Me deshice de su abrazó y fui corriendo bajo la lluvia hacía en jeep y me encerré dentro. Detrás de mí vinieron Jules y Astrid dejando atrás a la doctora que miraba preocupada desde la puerta de su consulta.

Las chicas subieron al coche y se sentaron a mi lado, en ese momento rompí a llorar.

GINA: Oh chicas ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué ahora? – hablaba entre lágrimas e intentado respirar mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente - .

ASTRID: Gina cariño, tranquila ok? Todo saldrá bien, debes alegrarte por eso.

GINA: No sé Astrid – levanté el rostro para mirarla – tengo miedo, mucho miedo, estoy feliz pero asustada, no quiero que todo se pueda acabar en un momento…que las cosas vayan mal…

ASTRID: ¿A qué te refieres?

GINA: Dot…

Astrid me miró y limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos.

ASTRID: Lo que le pasó a Dot no tiene por qué pasarte a ti, no debes preocuparte, sabes que yo estaré a tu lado…

Jules la interrumpió.

JULES: ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Por qué lloras? Eso no es nada malo, sé que eres joven, pero piensa que nosotras estaremos aquí, e incluso tu madre y … - Jules paró de hablar, puso su mano en la barbilla y continuó. – Ginie' , ¿sabes quién es el padre?

Sus palabras me hicieron marear, no me había parado a pensar en eso. ¿Quién era? Había hecho el amor con mis dos muchachos, con John y con Paul… y no tenía ni idea de quién era el padre.

ASTRID: No me digas que el padre es Stu porque me muero… - dijo visiblemente preocupada.

GINA: No, jamás pasé a más con el…

ASTRID: Gracias a dios…entonces, ¿quién es?

JULES: ¿Es John? Si es el tenemos un gran problema, Cynthia está de por medio… y … bueno, sólo puede ser John, verdad?

Tragué saliva.

GINA: En realidad pasó algo antes de marcharme…

JULES: ¿Qué?

GINA: Pasé la noche con…Paul.

ASTRID: ¡ ¿Enserio¡? ¡Por fin! ¡Lo sabía! Me alegro…

JULES: No es hora de celebrar nada Astrid, si estuvo con los dos quiere decir que no sabemos…que no sabe quién es el padre.

Las miré avergonzada.

GINA: No, no lo sé…

Pasamos un buen rato las tres abrazadas en el jeep, en silencio, en medio de la noche y sintiendo la lluvia caer, ahora las necesitaba más que nunca, y por suerte las tenía a mi lado.

Me desperté a las 12 del mediodía, agotada, había dormido durante horas, y las chicas no quisieron despertarme.

Me puse el batín y bajé al comedor. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude ver a Jules y Astrid leyendo el diario en el sofá con todas nuestras maletas en el suelo.

JULES: ¡Aquí la bella durmiente!

GINAS: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Fui a sentarme a su lado.

JULES: Nos vamos en dos horas hacia Liverpool.

GINA: ¿Cómo? Aún nos quedan dos semanas de estar aquí, me niego.

ASTRID: Gina, lo hacemos por ti, es hora de que volvamos, debe ver a tu madre, un médico debe seguir tu embarazo y … debes hablar con los chicos.

GINA: Oh no…no puedo hacerlo…

JULES: Debes. – dijo amenazante.

GINA: y ¿qué les digo? Hola chicos, estoy embarazada y no sé quién es el padre porque me acosté con los dos.

ASTRID: Dicho así…

GINA: De momento no les diré nada mientras pienso que voy a hacer, pero acepto volver a Liverpool, echo de menos a mamá y tengo muchas ganas de ver a Bee.

ASTRID: ¿Bee?

JULES: Sí, una buena amiga , ya te la presentaremos. Y por cierto, ahora que hablas de Bee… hoy la he llamado y se lo he contado todo…espero que no te importe, sabes que es de confianza…

GINA: Tranquila, se lo hubiese contado yo igualmente, pero chicas, es importante que de momento no lo sepa nadie más, se lo diré a mamá y al médico, y quiero ser discreta.

Asintieron con la cabeza.

Acabé de recoger mis cosas y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto. Estuve durmiendo todo el camino en el avión, estaba agotada físicamente y psicológicamente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y con que lidiar.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Liverpool hacia las 7 de la tarde y ahí nos estaba esperando Shotton con su coche nuevo. Hicimos las presentaciones con Astrid y nos subimos al coche.

SHOTTON: Chicas, ¡Bee está como loca por veros!

JULES: esa pequeña gamberra nos echa de menos , eh? Mañana la iremos a ver, hoy estamos cansadas.

SHOTTON: Anda ya, ¡no! Hoy Cynthia ha montado una pequeña fiesta en la casa de John aprovechando que Mimi no está, tenéis que venir, será como vuestra fiesta de bienvenida.

JULES: ¿Cynthia haciendo fiestas? Seguro que Lennon tiene algo que ver.

ASTRID: Seguro que sí, él organiza cualquier cosa por tal de llevarse una cerveza a la boca.

-reímos-

GINA: Chicas, id vosotras, no creo que deba ir.

Jules me miró con cara de extrañada.

JULES: Há, ni lo sueñes, tú te vienes con nosotras o ¡te llevaremos a rastras!

No tenía ganas de ir, no estaba preparada para ver el rostro de los posibles -aún por confirmar- padres de mi hijo. Hijo,… esa palabra sonaba muy fuerte para mí todavía.

Shotton me dejó delante del portal de mi casa, mamá estaba en el jardín leyendo y comiendo tostadas con mermelada. Enseguida me vió y se levantó para abrazarme.

MADRE: Oh Gina, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo has pasado esos días? ¿Cómo está Jules? Estás pálida, ven, vamos a que comas algo.

Mamá me estaba bombardeando con preguntas y yo no paraba de pensar en lo que le había de decir… la miraba sin decir nada, esperando que se me ocurriera una buena manera de decírselo.

GINA: Estoy embarazada.

Mamá se giró de golpe y me miró atónita.

MADRE: ¿Cómo?

Dejé mis cosas en la puerta al lado de la cocina, cogí un vaso de agua y se lo conté todo. Mamá no parecía reaccionar a mis palabras y yo estaba preocupada pensando si su cara era de comprensión o de decepción.

Al acabar de hablar mamá empezó a llorar. No podía verla llorar, no después de que hubiese llorado tanto por la marcha de papá, y no quería que estuviese mal por mi culpa, nunca más.

GINA: Oh mamá, lo siento, lo siento mucho… -las dos llorábamos abrazadas - .

MADRE: Gina cariño… mi Gina… no estoy enfadada – me miró a los ojos con ternura – estoy muy feliz por ti, no importa lo demás, es tu hijo, y jamás podría sentirme decepcionada por una cosa así, sabes que estaré contigo siempre pase lo que pase. Te quiero mucho Gina, eres todo lo que tengo.

GINA: Yo también te quiero mamá, gracias por entenderlo, ahora te necesito más que nunca a mi lado.

MADRE: No me marcharé a ningún sitio.

Nos abrazamos. Tener el apoyo de mamá era muy importante para mí, tenía muchas cosas rondando por mi cabeza, no estaba muy segura de cómo ser vería todo desde fuera, pero sabía que mi casa seria mi refugio, y allí estaría ella, siempre.

Puse mis cosas de vuelta en la habitación y me preparé para ir a casa de Cynthia. Me sentía insegura, pero estaba decidida a disfrutar de la noche sin pensar en mi estado, sería lo mejor, no valía la pena pensar en eso, por lo menos esa noche.

Cogí el bus hacia Wolton y me dirigí hacia Mendips.

Me paré delante de la puerta dudando entre si entrar o no. Desde fuera se oían las voces de los chicos y la música de algún vinilo. Mientras estaba en mi mundo oí como George daba golpes en el cristal del comedor, no recordaba que desde allí se podía ver la puerta. Ya me había visto, así que no me podía marchar.

George me abrió la puerta y me abrazó.

GEORGE: Hola Gina, ¡ya tengo el ukelele preparado para ti! – dijo sonriente.

GINA: Oh no, ¡no hoy! Hola George ,¿ cómo estás?

GEORGE: Mejor que nunca, pasa, estamos todos en el comedor.

Al entrar al comedor pude ver a John en el sofá, a su lado Jules, Cynthia y Pete. Stu Y Astrid estaban apoyados en la mesa. De fondo sonaba una música que no había escuchado nunca… esa voz… me resultaba tan familiar… de pronto Paul entró al comedor.

PAUL: ¿te gusta?

GEORGE: Es lo que grabamos en los estudios decca.

No lo podía creer, los chicos ya tenían algún tema grabado, y sonaban de maravilla, siempre sonaban bien pero… lo hacían realmente bien. Podía escuchar la voz de Paul en toda su esplendor.

PAUL: _Like dreamers do _( watch?v=rMSEm3XNcWA)

GINA: Me encanta…

Nos miramos a los ojos, de repente me vino a la memoria nuestra despedida… me acerqué a él mientras John cambiaba el vinilo y todos empezaban a hablar.

Al acercarme a él me besó la mejilla y me susurró: _My Love_ .

Le miré sin decir nada, pero con esa mirada le dije todo lo que estaba esperando por decirle mientras lo extrañaba en Irlanda.

John tenía una mirada muy melancólica esa noche, se le veía feliz por estar todos juntos, pero sentía que algo le preocupaba, en todo ese tiempo había empezado a conocer bastante bien a John y sabía cuándo no estaba bien.

Cynthia se levantó para cerrar el tocadiscos y llamó nuestra atención.

CYNTHIA: Bueno chicos, ya sabéis que yo no acostumbro a dar fiestas, y menos si John tiene oportunidad de beber hasta la saciedad … -dijo burlona guiñando el ojo a John – pero hoy quería que estuvierais aquí porque tengo una cosa importante que decir.

ASTRID: ¡no eres rubia natural!

GEORGE: Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos…

JOHN: OH si, creedme que lo he comprobado… -dijo pícaro.

Cynthia se ruborizó pero siguió hablando.

CYNTHIA: En realidad… - Cynthia cogió aire y dejó su baso en la mesa – yo y John estamos esperando un bebé.


	19. Chapter 19

Cynthia … Cynthia estaba esperando un hijo de John.

Sentí un cúmulo de sentimientos. Estaba feliz por Cynthia, pero angustiada, ella estaba embarazada, como yo, y quizás del mismo hombre. Todos empezaron a felicitarla y yo busqué a John con la mirada, quizá buscando una justificación. John estaba forzando una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Stu.

STU: Caray John , ¿Qué puntería ,no?

JOHN: Jamás dudes de mi hombría Stu, tengo para este y otros 50 hijos más.

Oh John, 50 quizás no, pero dos…quien sabe.

ASTRID: ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Por eso ibas con jerseys gruesos y holgados y no quisiste beber una copa con nosotras en Hamburgo.

CYNTHIA: Así es.

¿Hamburgo? Mi rostro cambió por completo, ¿de cuánto estaría Cynthia? Podría ser que …

GINA: ¿Y de cuánto estás?

CYNTHIA: De unos 3 meses.

No podía creer lo que oía, John sabía todo este tiempo que Cyn estaba embarazada, y aun así…. Y aun así me persiguió hasta que caí. Me sentí mal, muy mal. ¿Cómo pudo acostarse conmigo estando su novia embarazada? Era el mismo Lennon de siempre, no había cambiado.

Volví a mirarlo amenazante, esta vez no buscaba una explicación, ni una excusa, no quería oír nada, no me creería jamás nada de lo que me dijera.

Cruzamos la mirada y pude ver su rostro nervioso mientras se tocaba la chaqueta y mordía el labio.

Estaba tan enrabiada que no me percaté de que estaba apretando con fuerza la mano de Paul.

PAUL: Si no me sueltas la mano no podré tocar el bajo nunca más…

GINA: OH, lo siento Paul, no me había dado cuenta, lo siento.

PAUL: No importa _honey_, ¿estás bien?

GINA: Sinceramente… no.

PAUL: Lo entiendo, yo no sabía nada si no…

GINA: Lo sé, tranquilo.

PAUL: Oye… me preguntaba si querrías…

GINA: Paul, estoy cansada del viaje y un poco aturdida, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Paul acarició mi cabello con ternura.

PAUL: Como quieras, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

Le abracé y fui a sentarme con las chicas para aparentar normalidad. Me sentía muy extraña, tenía a Cynthia y a John delante, quería decir tantas cosas… pero no podía. Quería odiar a John, de echo lo odiaba, y lo amaba, no sabía lo que sentía.

Estaba echada en el sofá viendo la gente hablar, pero mi mirada estaba fija en el techo. De pronto alguien llamó al timbre, Astrid se levantó para abrirla, era Bee.

BEE: ¡Hola chicos! - Bee estaba radiante con su abrigo rojo y su melena rizada - Tú debes ser la alemana de Stu , no?

ASTRID: Así es, ¡un placer!

BEE: Oh chicas, como os he echado de menos…

Bee se dirigió hacia nosotras y casi nos ahoga con su abrazo, Bee era tan cercana, Jules y ella habían sido mi apoyo en Liverpool desde que llegué y ahora Astrid se uniría al grupo.

GEORGE: Vamos Bee, coge una copa y brindemos por la futura mamá.

BEE: Sí por supuesto, ¡felicidades Gina!, Jules me llamó esta mañana para contármelo, ¡aquí tienes a la tía Bee!

Noté un leve mareo y me estremecí. Todos se giraron hacia mí y Bee.

PETE: ¿Cómo? Quien está embarazada es Cynthia, ¿ya no sabes ni cómo se llaman tus amigas?

BEE: No , no, Jules me dijo que…

Todos en la sala estaban mirando expectantes, deseando saber si Bee se había equivocado o si realmente había dicho la verdad. Esto era demasiado para mí, sentía que me ahogaba, no podía aguantar esa situación por mucho más tiempo, me levanté de golpe y me dirigí torpemente hacía la cocina para salir al patio trasero.

Era de noche, me encontraba en medio del patio, sobre el césped , buscando el aire, sintiendo mi sangre bombeando con fuerza y paralizada. Bee salió al patio en mi busca.

BEE: Oh Gina, lo siento, no sabía que…

GINA: Bee déjame sola por favor, de verdad, quiero estar sola, vete.

BEE: Pero yo.

GINA: ¡Vete!

Sentía enojo, pero ¿por qué? No estaba preparada, no quería que lo supiesen ahora…aun no sabía que decir, ni que hacer…¿cómo volvería a entrar al salón? Me acerqué al cerco de madera y apoyé mi cabeza en él. John salió al patio y se dirigió hacia mí poniéndome un brazo en el hombro.

GINA: No me toques

JOHN: Gina yo…

GINA: Déjame John, no quiero saber nada de ti

JOHN: No puedes decirme eso _Ginie'_, no puedes… - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

GINA: Tú lo sabías

John se quedó un momento en silencio.

JOHN: Sí… - dijo en voz baja.

GINA: Y aún así…

JOHN: Y aún así hice lo que sentía Gina, ¿no lo ves? ¿Realmente crees que lo planeé? Oh gina, por eso no podía dejar a Cyn, por eso no me fui contigo en cuanto pude… no tengo otra elección que estar con ella.

GINA: ¿Estar con ella? ¿Qué significa Cynthia para ti? Vamos John, ¿acaso no tienes remordimientos? Cómo pudiste estar conmigo mientras Cynthia…

JOHN: Soy una mierda, soy un puto pedazo de mierda, lo sé … pero cuando estaba contigo… estaba feliz… sabes que te …

GINA: Deberás aprender a ser feliz con Cynthia, no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, se acabó.

Se acabó. Estaba exhausta, tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones… mi cabeza echaba de mi vida a John, pero mi corazón no podía.

JOHN: No puedo, jamás podré, y menos ahora que …

GINA: No John, este hijo no es tuyo

JOHN: Lo ha de ser _Ginie'_ … lo sé… aquella noche…

GINA: Nunca te lo diré, ni a ti ni a nadie, - dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar – aléjate de mi Lennon, sólo me traes disgustos.

JOHN: No Gina , por favor… ¿Qué quieres que haga? No me voy a alejar de ti.

John se acercó y me cogió del brazo.

GINA: Deja que me marche John, por favor…

John me miraba con esos ojos tristes, con esos ojos sinceros, con esa mirada de cuando estamos solos y baja la guardia.

JOHN: No te vayas, quédate… - Se le humedecieron los ojos. –

Jamás vi a John tan débil, tan vulnerable.

JOHN: **Estoy enamorado de ti.**

Sus palabras me hicieron llorar de inmediato, todo se volvía más difícil, ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? John abrió su corazón por completo justo cuando había tenido la fuerza de dejarlo ir. Debía huir, estar con John era igual a sufrimiento seguro, y no quería sufrir más, no ahora que debía mirar por dos. Me deshice de la mano que sujetaba mi brazo, me giré hacia a él y le di un bofetón en la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

Su mejilla se volvió de un rojo intenso y él se quedó de pie mirándome con una expresión impasible. Dejé a John en el jardín, y entré a la casa a paso ligero.

STU: Gina dear, ¿estás bien?

GINA: Necesito irme a casa, dormir, estoy cansada, lo siento chicos, continuad con la fiesta, yo…

Cogí mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

PAUL: Te acompaño

GINA: No Paul , por favor , quiero ir sola.

PAUL: No. – dijo mientras me cogía con fuerza el brazo.

Paul me dirigió hacia fuera de la casa con fuerza.

GINA: No Paul, puedo ir sola.

PAUL: No, vamos.

Paul me acompañó hacia casa sin decir nada. Estuvimos los dos en silencio hasta llegar al portal, recordé los momentos en cuando Paul me había acompañado a casa, hace tiempo, pero las cosas eran tan diferentes entonces…

No sabía que decirle, así que decidí que lo más conveniente era acabar con ello rápido y que se marchase.

GINA: Bueno Paul, me voy a dormir, gracias por acompañarme…

PAUL: ¿A dormir? De eso nada, creo que me merezco una explicación.

GINA: ¿A qué te refieres?

PAUL: Lo sabes perfectamente,

¿cuándo pensabas decirme lo de tu embarazo?

GINA: Lo supe justo ayer…

Paul caminó unos pasos y se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso.

PAUL: _Ginie'_ por favor… dímelo, dímelo ya, ¿es mío?

No podía decirle la verdad, no lo sabía.

GINA: Paul yo… no puedo decírtelo, entiéndelo, es mi decisión…

PAUL: Gina por favor, ya perdí un hijo una vez… no me hagas esto, debo saberlo…

GINA: Lo siento… Paul tengo miedo …

Paul se acercó y me abrazó, noté su abrigo, olía a flores, ¿dónde habría estado? Lo eché tanto de menos en Irlanda…

GINA: Te quiero tanto Paul… tanto…

PAUL: Y yo Gina, estoy aquí, tranquila…

GINA: No te vayas de mi lado Paul, no quiero perderte, no te vayas nunca…

No podía soportar la idea de perder a Paul ahora que ya había perdido a John para siempre.

PAUL: No lo haré, no puedo vivir sin ti… no puedo. Por eso… Gina, no me importa de quien sea tu hijo, ni si estas confundida… voy a estar aquí para ti – Paul me besó el cabello – y por eso quiero que … quiero que seas mi novia.

Paul me sacó una sonrisa de entre mis lágrimas, él sabía cómo hacer desaparecer mis miedos y mis angustias.

GINA: Paulie… claro que sí, **sí**.

Subí la cabeza para besarlo. Ese beso fue como los de Hamburgo , pero no sabía a despedida, sino a promesas de días felices a su lado.

PAUL: Te quiero.


	20. Chapter 20

MOTHER: Gina cariño, ¡hay una llamada para ti! – dijo mamá desde la sala de estar

GINA: Ya voy, ¡un segundo!

Dejé el cubo con la ropa mojada que estaba tendiendo en el patio y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar.

GINA: ¿Diga?

PAUL: Good morning beautiful

Oír la voz de Paul de buena mañana me alegraba el día. Me puse roja como un tomate y me entró un hormigueo en el estómago, me encantaba esa sensación.

GINA: Paulie, ¿cómo estás?

PAUL: Bien, ¿y tú?

GINA: De maravilla.

PAUL: Oye, me gustaría estrenar mi nueva novia dando un paseo hoy por la tarde, ¿te apetece?

Aún no me había hecho a la idea que estaba saliendo con Paul y sus palabras me hicieron ruborizar. ¿Yo la novia de Paul?

GINA: Oh, sí claro, pero… entonces ¿nos verá todo el mundo , no?

PAUL: Sí, por supuesto, ¿no quieres que nos vean? Si no lo ves claro…

GINA: No, no es eso, pero sólo lo saben mamá y las chicas.

PAUL: Bueno, pues será la presentación oficial. Quería verte hoy ya que mañana tenemos concierto en _Litherland Town Hally_ y pasaremos parte del día ensayando.

GINA: De acuerdo, ¿a las 7 en Albert Dock?

PAUL: Allí estaré. Tengo ganas de verte…

GINA: Y yo… te quiero.

PAUL. Yo también, nos vemos _sweetheart._

GINA: Bye Paul.

Era agosto y las calles de Liverpool estaban llenas de vida bajo el sol. Mamá parecía estar más animada desde que supo la noticia de mi embarazo y yo me encontraba más serena que nunca. Aunque aún me dolía lo de John sabía que debía mirar por mí, y John debía lidiar con sus problemas y responsabilidades.

A las 6:30 salí de casa para ir al Albert Dock.

Sentía como un nudo en el estómago, como si fuera algún tipo de primera cita.

Llegué y vi a Paul apoyado en la valla al lado del agua mirando al vacío. Iba impecable, y se le veía el pelo más largo de lo normal pues no llevaba gomina.

Me le acerqué por detrás y le abracé por la espalda.

PAUL: Hey, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí!

Paul se giró y me rodeó con su brazo. Al ver su rostro sonriéndome hacia mí no pude evitar empezar a besarlo sin parar, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, quizá por haberlo tenido lejos tanto tiempo, quería sentir que era real, que estaba allí conmigo.

PAUL: Ey, calma Gina, ¡me vas a ahogar!

GINA: Uh, lo siento… - me sonrojé.

PAUL: Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Paul me cogió de la mano y empezamos a andar calle arriba hacia el centro, tener a Paul cogido de la mano me hacía correr electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

Aunque pensaba que todo el mundo nos miraría, la verdad era que la gente de la calle ni se inmutaba con nuestra presencia, pasaban a nuestro lado y nos miraban cómo una pareja más y poco a poco mis nervios y vergüenza desaparecieron. De hecho, me sentía orgullosa de tener a Paul a mi lado, sobre todo cuando las chicas me miraban de reojo echándome miradas asesinas.

El hecho de que las chicas estuvieran tan pendientes de los chicos me preocupaba un poco. Estaba feliz porque empezaban a ser conocidos, pero el bullicio de gente que había en sus conciertos en el The Cavern era demasiado.

PAUL: Y bueno, supongo que vendrás mañana al concierto.

GINA: Por supuesto que iré.

PAUL: Bien, así nos podremos despedir de Stu.

GINA: ¿Despedir?

PAUL: Sí, se va a Hamburgo a vivir con Astrid y preparar la boda

GINA: Oh… entonces ¿ya no hay modo de que vuelva a unirse a la banda?

PAUL: No… lo suyo es pintar no tocar.

GINA: Ya veo …

PAUL: Aprovecharán que estaremos en Hamburgo para tocar los conciertos que nos quedan por contrato para celebrar la boda y que estemos todos allí.

Ya no recordaba que debían ir a Hamburgo más adelante y mi rostro se entristeció.

PAUL: Hey _sweetie_, no pongas esta cara…será solo un mes, además, puedes venir con nosotros si dices a tu madre que te vas de viaje a Amsterdam – me dijo guiñando un ojo.

Estuvimos paseando hasta que anocheció, Paul me acompaño a casa y mamá me estaba esperando con la cena preparada en la mesa.

Al día siguiente quedé con George para desayunar, me estuvo contando acerca de sus audiciones, después de que Decca los rechazara estuvieron un tanto desanimados pero estaban decididos a llegar hasta el final. Siempre era un placer hablar con George, sentía que se había convertido en un amigo de verdad.

GEORGE: Oye Gina, no quiero entrometerme pero… me sorprendió que Paul me dijese que estabais juntos después de haber visto cómo te besabas con John en Hamburgo …

GINA: Lo entiendo, pero lo de John fue un … fue un error – sentí una punzada en el corazón – ya no quiero saber nada de él.

GEORGE: Tus labios dicen una cosa pero la expresión de tu cara otra. Mira, Yo quiero que mis amigos estén bien, os quiero tanto a ti como a John y Paul y quiero que las cosas vayan bien, no lo jodáis todo por favor.

GINA: Intento hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo.

GEORGE: Lo sé, y cuida de paul, es el chicos más noble que jamás he conocido e intenta no hacer daño a John, cuando se siente mal se encierra en si mismo y se deprime…

GINA: Lo sé George…

Sentía como si George me estuviese regañando, pero en realidad me estaba dando consejos porque se preocupaba por mí.

GEORGE: Y si no te va bien con ninguno de los dos… ¡aquí estoy! – dijo torciendo el labio como de costumbre.

Hacia las 6 fui a casa de Shotton con Bee , Jules , Astrid y Stu para ir a _Litherland Town Hall_, al Norte de Liverpool, en dónde los chicos tocaban esa noche, era un pueblo muy bonito pero conocido por múltiples peleas.

Al llegar nos dejaron entrar por la Puerta trasera ya que la principal estaba abarrotada de gente. ¿toda esa gente era de Liverpool? No me lo podía creer.

Dentro era todo muy oscuro, los chicos estaban en el escenario haciendo la prueba de sonido y preparándolo todo. El escenario era mediano y había un dibujo de una telaraña en el fondo.

Stu y Shotton fueron a buscar unas bebidas mientras yo y las chicas nos sentamos en la barra cerca del escenario. El público empezó a entrar y enseguida se abarrotó la sala con chicas dándose codazos por ir a primera fila.

El concierto empezó más enérgico que nunca, esta vez tocaron los temas de siempre pero añadiendo temas propios, temas Lennon- McCartney que fueron muy bien recibidos por el público. Los chicos iban con un look muy distinto al de sus inicios como The Quarryman , camisa negra e incluso corbata , menos el rebelde de John , por supuesto.

Aunque la gente los iba a ver porque iba corriendo la voz de que eran muy buenos, era obvio que muchas chicas iban a los conciertos con intención de tener algo con algún Beatle.

Esa noche tuve la mirada puesta en una chica con turbante de la primera fila que se comía con la mirada a Paul, estaba tan cegada por Paul que incluso en un momento se atrevió a arrojarle… ¡un sujetador! Mi cara era un poema, en ese momento la hubiese cogido por los pelos y le habría dado una patada hacía fuera del local.

PETE: Uh Paul, parece que alguien te ha hecho un regalo! – dijo Pete desde la batería.

La cara de sorpresa de Paul era de lo más divertida, entonces se acercó al micrófono.

PAUL: Muchas gracias señorita – dijo forzando su acento – pero creo que los únicos sujetadores que quiero son los de mi novia, que está allí sentada – dijo señalándome con el dedo.

En ese momento me morí de vergüenza y me sentí un poco incómoda viendo como las chicas murmuraban , seguramente acerca de mí. De repente John empezó a tocar la melodía de Movin' N' Groovin' ( watch?v=hcibtCXe1e8 ) de manera brusca con la guitarra, aporreando las cuerdas. Los chicos lo miraron alucinando por lo que estaba haciendo John, parecía ido . Acabó la canción dando una patada al amplificador y con un desgarrador acorde desafinado. Luego, como si no hubiese pasado nada, se acercó al micrófono para hablar.

JOHN: Ahora que la señorita Mccartney os ha deleitado con su momento romántico del día podemos tocar el último tema de la noche, ¡Hippy Hippy Shake!

George y los otros se miraron entre ellos sin entender nada, pero siguiendo a John empezaron a tocar. Por la reacción de John, enseguida vi que no sabía nada de mi relación con Paul, y que una vez más le había cogido por sorpresa. ¿Por qué Paul no se lo contaría?

Al acabar el concierto los chicos vinieron hacia la barra , John estaba todo rojo y sudado, visiblemente aturdido. Estuvimos sentados un rato hasta que el organizador nos dijo que era mejor que no nos fuésemos tarde pues por la noche era una zona peligrosa.

Los chicos empezaron a recoger los instrumentos mientras Shotton y las chicas fueron a esperar al coche. Yo me ofrecí a ayudar, así que cogí unos cables y me fui a cargarlos a la furgoneta de Neil que estaba aparcada delante de la puerta de incendios la cual conectaba con el escenario. Todos estaban poniendo las cosas bien en la furgoneta mientras Stu se quedó solo frente al pasillo . En ese momento de entre la oscuridad de la calle aparecieron una banda de teddyboys acercándose hacia él. De pronto empezaron a darle puñetazos y patadas en el suelo, al oírlo John salió corriendo y comenzó a pelear contra los chicos. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, pero enseguida apareció Pete para separarlos y la pelea terminó. Todo fue muy rápido , estábamos muy nerviosos.

George fue a la puerta delantera a buscar a Shotton para que llevase a Stu a su casa, ya que no quiso ir al hospital, yo iría en la furgoneta. Pusieron a Stu en el asiento trasero junto a Astrid, pálida y asustada. Durante el viaje estuvimos todos en silencio, John estuvo todo el camino tocándose la mano con cara de dolor.

Shotton pensó que era mejor llevarlo a casa de su madre , al 37 Aigburth drive y que se hiciera cargo de él. Al llegar todos bajamos de los coches para ayudarlo, y en ese momento se desplomó bañado en sangre con el rostro negro y azul.


	21. Chapter 21

Stu pasó una semana entera en el hospital. Todos estábamos en shock después de lo sucedido y parecía que había desviado la atención de lo de mi embarazo. De hecho, nadie me preguntó más de lo que debería, tenía suerte de tener unos amigos respetuosos que no me hicieron preguntas que me pudiesen incomodar, como la "gran pregunta".

Lo que pasó con Stu hizo que el día a día de esa semana fuera extraño, Astrid estaba nerviosa y preocupada, los chicos no ensayaron durante su estancia en el hospital y John se había torcido la mano y roto un dedo en la pelea. El hecho de que todo ocurriera tan rápido después del concierto no me dio oportunidad de hablar con John, ni de que el hablase conmigo, ya que me esperaba una de sus crudas reprimendas . Había herido a John por segunda vez. Aunque él me había herido a mí también ¿por qué nos hacíamos daño? Él había sido cruel al no contarme lo del embarazo de Cynthia pero yo estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, y aunque sabía que nuestra relación no podía ser como al principio ya que mi rencor me lo impedía, sentía lástima por John, era una persona importante en mi vida.

Hacia las 4 de la tarde George y Paul me vinieron a buscar para ir a ver a Stu al hospital. La Sra. Harrison, la madre de George nos llevaría en su coche.

Al llegar al hospital estaban todos allí. La habitación era rosa y pequeña, Astrid y John estaban sentados en la cama de Stu, Jules estaba delante de la ventada y a su lado en un sillón Bee en la falda de Shotton.

PAUL: Hola chicos, Stu ¿cómo estás? Parece que te metieron una buena eh.

STU: Eso fue porque me pillaron desprevenido que sino… estoy bien.

ASTRID: No Stuart, no estás bien, aún tienes heridas…

STU: No es nada…

JOHN: El maldito bastardo finge estar mal porque aquí está como un rey, comida, cama, enfermeras con grandes pechos que le cuidan todo el día.

ASTRID: Eh! – Astrid le dio un codazo aprovechando que lo tenía sentado al lado.

George se sentó en la butaca restante y Paul en la otra cama vacía, yo me dirigí hacia dónde estaba John.

GINA: ¿Cómo está tu mano?

John me miró seguramente sorprendido porque le hablase con tanta naturalidad dada la tensa relación entre nosotros en ese momento, pero aun así respondió.

JOHN: Está mejor que el otro día supongo… la mierda es que no puedo tocar la guitarra.

GEORGE: Ni meneártela…

SHOTTON: Eso ya lo hace Cinthya por él…

John se rio con una gran carcajada.

GEORGE: Y vete acostumbrando porque estarás los 6 meses que le deben quedar de embarazo sin tocarle un pelo.

JOHN: Ya…

Hice una mirada tímida a Paul, me acababa de dar cuenta de que yo me encontraba en la misma situación que Cinthia y por lo tanto no podríamos…

Paul había tomado la decisión de salir conmigo aun sabiendo que no nos podríamos acostar, si eso no era un prueba de amor ¿Qué lo era?

JOHN: A propósito de Cynthia… chicos, quiero que preparéis vuestros mejores trajes porque en una semana estáis invitados a mi boda con Cynthia en laOficina de Registro Civil de Mount Pleasant, Brian será el padrino y la recepción será en el salón de baile Reeces, en Parker Street, ¿preguntas?

JULES: ¿Qué si tenemos preguntas? Pero qué demonios…

STU: John, ¿nos estás diciendo que has planeado la boda en una semana?

JOHN: Lo decidí en cuanto Cynthia se quedó embarazada, pero no os lo podía decir hasta que no se hiciera público.

JULES : Oh dios… no tengo nada para ponerme …

JOHN: Puedes venir sin ropa si quieres ..

ASTRID: John! Estás a punto de casarte!

Reímos.

PAUL: Bueno… parece que el malo de Lennon se va a convertir en un padre de familia serio y con obligaciones.

Todos rieron.

John le miró con condescendencia.

JOHN: Y parece que el bueno de McCartney también lo será , no? Bueno, eso suponiendo que el hijo sea tuyo…

Eso fue una puñalada directa hacia Paul … y hacia mí.

BEE: Eh Lennon, ¡te has pasado!

GEORGE: Ya John, cállate, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

PAUL: Tranquilos chicos… a saber cuántos hijos ilegítimos tiene después de acostarse con vete a saber cuántas furcias …

¿Furcias…? El hecho de que eso me incluyera a mí me dolió, aunque Paul no lo sabía y sé que jamás diría algo así de mí.

JOHN: ¿Furcias como Dot?

Era la primera vez que veía a los chicos decirse semejantes cosas, eran como hermanos y debían estar realmente dolidos para comportarse así, sentía como John lanzaba todo su veneno hacia Paul y como él se lo devolvía con una visible decepción al ver como su compañero le hablaba de esa manera.

Paul agarró con fuerza las sábanas y se levantó para abalanzarse hacia John.

PAUL: Maldito imbécil hijo de …

John hizo una mueca y se apartó rápidamente mientras George y Astrid alcanzaron a agarrar a Paul para que no le hiciese nada, tenía los ojos llenos de rabia, estaba furioso por las palabras de John, pero no sabía porque estaban propiciadas . John aún creía que mi hijo era suyo y no pararía hasta que lo reconociese.

STU: ¿ Qué coño os pasa chicos? Lo que sea que pase entre vosotros lo arregláis en la calle. Estoy en un puto hospital, con una venda en la cabeza , los médicos me han dicho que tenga mucho cuidado porque mi cráneo y cerebro han quedado afectados por los golpes en la cabeza, y ¿lo único que se os ocurre es pelearos como críos en mi habitación de hospital?

¡Que os den!

Stu se recostó en la cama mientras le hacía un gesto a Astrid para que le acercase el agua.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Paul y John se miraban avergonzados. Entonces John se levantó de la cama.

JOHN: Paul, vamos al pasillo, tenemos que hablar.

George soltó a Paul para que pudiese seguir a John. Me empecé a sofocar inmediatamente, ¿Qué quería decirle a Paul? Si realmente le iba a decir que creía que mi hijo era suyo, Paul se enteraría de que me acosté con él y se merecía saberlo por mí.

Miré a John con cara de súplica hablándole por dentro "_No se lo digas , por favor_". Pero salió de la habitación con Paul cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

La suerte estaba echada y mi boca se empezó a secar mientras me ponía más y más nerviosa. Estuvieron por más de 20 minutos fuera en el pasillo mientras los demás escuchaban el programa de humor de la radio. La agonía me estaba matando, ¿era el fin de mi relación con Paul?

Finalmente entraron a la habitación y se unieron con nosotros.

Fui directamente al lado de John y le cogí del brazo con fuerza .

GINA: Le has …? – murmuré.

JOHN: No sabe nada. – dijo, y me apartó el brazo.

STU: Bueno chicos, espero que la próxima vez que insultéis o queráis pegar a alguien sea a la jodida banda que me pateó el culo ¿de acuerdo?

JOHN: Sí mamá – dijo burlándose poniendo voz de niña.

Paul vino hacia mí hasta la cama vacía y me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

PAUL : Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto … sabes que no soy así – dijo bajito.

GINA: Tranquilo, se cómo eres – le sonreí – y John te provocó … es un cretino .

PAUL : No… es John. A veces, aunque creas que dice las cosas con malicia, es parte de su muro de protección, ya te lo he contado varias veces …

GINA: Ya , pero eso no eran insultos al azar, te ha atacado directamente ..

PAUL: Ya hemos hablado de eso …

GINA: ¿Que te ha dicho?

PAUL: Me ha pedido disculpas

GINA: Y por eso te ha llevado fuera?

PAUL: No podía arriesgarse a que los otros le viesen disculparse y que pensasen que es un blandengue, no? Es John Lennon!

-sonreímos –

Me había quitado un peso de encima pero aún me sentía mal al mirar los ojos sinceros y brillantes de Paul y aun estar escondiéndole la verdad.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, era Brian.

GEORGE: Mirad, ¡es Brian! Sentaos deprisa!

George bromeó refiriéndose a la homosexualidad de Brian, pero parecía que a él no le molestaba.

BRIAN: Muy gracioso Harrison, pero si, es mejor que te sientes, tengo muy buenas noticias.

PAUL: ¡Suéltalo Brian!

BRIAN: Allá voy. ¿Os acordáis de la audición que hicisteis para Parlophone?

PAUL : Cómo para no acordarme … ¡terminé afónico!

BRIAN: Bueno, pues el productor George Martin ,de Parlophone, os quiere en su discográfica y os quiere ya mismo en el estudio para grabar temas y lanzarlos en cuanto sea posible.

JOHN: Jodido Brian, ¡eso es fantástico! Chicos, ¿ habéis oído eso?

GEORGE: Por fin, ha valido la pena toda la mierda que nos hemos tragado en Hamburgo y las horas de carretera para ir a hacer audiciones!

Los chicos estaban exaltados y felices.

BRIAN: Pero hay algunas cosas que os debo decir. En primer lugar, Martin quiere a Ringo a la batería, así que deberá dejar a los Hurricanes y… le horrorizan vuestras pintas , así que chicos … decid hola a los trajes.

GEORGE: ¿Trajes?

BRIAN: Si.

JOHN: Oh, a la mierda, lo que sea, ¡ iría hasta con un globo si pagan!

PAUL : Tenemos que trabajar duro si queremos grabar un buen disco …

JOHN : Eso será pan comido

BRIAN: No lo veas tan fácil, no es lo mismo cantar canciones de Buddy Holly que estar obligado a componer canciones por contrato.

JOHN : Yo y Paul tenemos canciones suficientes para un disco y dos,**¿Cuándo empezamos a grabar? **


	22. Chapter 22

A las 3 de la tarde quedé con Bee y Jules para comprar algo para la boda de John. Estuvimos más de 4 horas por culpa de la indecisión de Jules, que no se decidía por ningún vestido. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por una boda íntima sin una gran comida ni muchos invitados. La semana había pasado inusualmente rápido aun habiendo visto poco a Paul, los chicos habían estado en Londres grabando y solo vinieron el miércoles para descansar. No nos quisieron decir que temas grabarían, imagino que querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Echaba de menos a Paul… Y más ahora que empezaba a notar los síntomas de mi embarazo ,ya había vomitado más de una vez. Afortunadamente por eso, aun no se notaba en mi físico, pues mi vestido para la boda era de lo más ceñido.

Hoy los chicos tenían sesión de fotos para el álbum, todo estaba hiendo muy rápido. Hacía un mes aún tocaban en el Cavern, cansados de tantas horas y ni se imaginaban lo que se les venía encima. Este cambio tan repentino, ¿sería bueno para los chicos?

Era domingo por la mañana y me desperté inquieta.

Hoy era el día de la boda y aun no había visto a Paul ya que había llegado el sábado por la noche de su sesión de fotos con los chicos.

Seriamos muy pocos en la boda y por lo que tenía entendido, nadie de la familia de John había accedido a acudir a su repentina boda. Me sentía mal por John pues era un día importante en su vida, un día en el que cambiarían muchas cosas, aun así, no se ha de ser muy listo para ver que su decisión de casarse con Cyn vino de lo más propiciada por su embarazo inesperado.

Aún estaba con bata y rulos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

GINA: ¡Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a un elegante Paul, con traje, bien peinado y perfumado. ¡Oh dios mío! - dije por dentro.

PAUL: Hola mi amor, ¿aun estás así?

GINA: ¡la boda no es hasta las 11!

PAUL: ¡no! ¡Es a las 10!

GINA: oh mierda… Y yo aquí con los rulos…

PAUL: Podrías ir con rulos y aun serias la más bonita de la boda…

GINA: venga, entra que me voy a cambiar.

Los dos subimos a la habitación. Paul se quitó la chaqueta y se echó en la cama. Debía cambiarme pero Paul me estaba mirando fijamente y jamás me había visto desnuda ya que siempre estuve con la luz cerrada al estarlo. En realidad no debía sentirme avergonzada, pues era mi novio.

Me quité el batín y lo dejé en la silla para ir a buscar mi vestido al armario.

PAUL: aun no tienes nada de barriga…

GINA: ya, por suerte … Cynthia deberá ir con su panza de 5 meses a su boda.

PAUL: si, es raro … Y, ¿tú de cuánto estás?

Preguntas, eso es lo que me temía. Si le decía a Paul de cuanto estaba podría pensar que era suyo, que quizás lo era, pero también podría ser de John y eso es una cosa que no podría explicarle…

GINA: oye Paul…

PAUL: tranquila, lo siento, no debí preguntar…

La habitación estaba en un silencio tenso mientras me quitaba los rulos, así que tuve que empezar una conversación.

GINA: ¿Sabes quiénes son las damas de honor?

PAUL: Sí.

GINA: Dime, ¿quiénes son?

Entiendo que ni yo ni las chicas teníamos una relación tan estrecha con Cyn como para que nos pidiese ser su dama de honor, así que sentía curiosidad por quien sería.

PAUL: Una será la madre de Cynthia.

GINA: ¿Su madre? Vaya… ¿y la otra?

Desde el reflejo del espejo pude ver a Paul pasándose el dedo por el cuello de la camisa.

PAUL: La otra será … Dorothy .

GINA: ¿Dorothy?

PAUL: Dot.

GINA: ¡¿Dot estará allí?!

PAUL: Eso parece …

GINA: Oh Paul … ¿con qué cara voy a mirarla? Yo misma la consolé por todo lo que le pasó contigo y ahora …

Paul se levantó y se acercó hacia mí abrazándome.

PAUL: Ey cariño, todo va a ir bien, no tienes que darle explicaciones de nada, ella es el pasado, y tú eres mi presente, ¿de acuerdo?

Ah … mi dulce Paul de nuevo …

De repente un claxon sonó desde la calle.

PETE: Venga chicos, ¡o llegaremos tarde!

GEORGE: Venid, ¡no debemos llegar tarde por si a John se le ocurre salir corriendo!

Me puse mis zapatos rojos y bajamos hacia el coche, Pete conducía, George iba de copiloto y Jules nos esperaba en el asiento trasero.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos delante de la Oficina de Registro Civil de Mount Pleasant.

Bee estaba con Astrid y Stu fumando en la puerta.

PAUL: Stu ¿cómo estás de esa cabezota?

STU: Mejor, un poco aturdido, pero bien.

Stu acababa de salir del hospital , estaba débil y se le veía cansado, pero jamás se hubiese perdido la boda de su mejor amigo y compañero de piso. Astrid estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido amarillo con detalles rojos, pero que he de decir, todo le quedaba bien a Astrid.

BEE: Venga subamos, John está arriba ya.

La boda no era religiosa, sino en una oficina del registro civil, así que todo fue mi informal. Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a una sala de reuniones con unas sillas y una gran mesa en un extremo. Vi a la tía de John, Mimi , tan seria como siempre, hablando con la madre de Cynthia y Brian, y cerca de ellos Shotton y John hablando animadamente. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

BEE: Caray John , ¡qué elegante!

John iba con un traje marrón ajustado con corbata y pañuelo rojos, cabello bien peinado y semblante serio.

JOHN: Estoy esperando a que esto acabe para quitarme la puta corbata.

BEE: ¿Dónde está la novia?

JOHN: No sé…

SHOTTON: Han ido al baño …

BEE: ¿Han?

JOHN: Si, eso… han ido al baño, ella y Dot … Cynthia y Dot, porque se le había movido una horquilla o algo así, yo que sé .

Veía a John nervioso, se trababa al hablar y tenía las mejillas rojas.

GINA: ¿Nervioso?

JOHN: Lo he estado más.

En ese momento de la puerta de cristal del final de la sala entraron Cynthia y Dot. Cyn estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido color crema , sencillo y por las rodillas a conjunto con una chaqueta.

CYN: Gracias a todos por venir. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Dot pasó a mi lado para dirigirse a la mesa principal. Iba con un vestido verde y un corte de pelo nuevo, al estilo de Astrid.

GINA: Dot – le dije dudosa

DOT: Dorothy – me dijo altiva y siguiendo su camino.

Si realmente esperaba una respuesta cordial, era una ilusa. Agarré la mano de Paul a lo que él me besó la frente, no debía preocuparme por nada.

Era el momento de que empezase la boda, así que todos nos sentamos en la primera fila de sillas mientras John y Cynthia se ponían delante del alcalde. En un primer momento dijo algunos parlamentos, y John estaba inusualmente formal.

ALCALDE: Así pues, os pregunto, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con John Lennon y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

CYN: Sí, acepto – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos estábamos en silencio en medio de ese momento tan solemne, yo estaba inquieta, me entró una mala sensación en todo el cuerpo, veía moverse los labios de Cynthia pero no la podía oír, no estaba cómoda en esa situación, ya sabía que no sería plato de buen gusto ver a John casarse, pero no sabía que me afectaría tanto hasta que la boda empezó y me di cuenta que iba enserio, que era real.

ALCALDE: Sr. Lennon, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Cynthia Powell y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

John se pasó la lengua por los labios en un acto de nerviosismo, miró a Stu, su gran amigo, imagino que para tranquilizarse y luego me miró a mí.

ALCALDE: Si… acepto.

Tragué saliva.

ALCALDE: Ahora podéis proceder al intercambio de anillos.

JOHN: Yo, John, te tomo a ti, Cynthia, como esposa y prometo … y prometo … serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad… - John tragó saliva - todos los días de mi vida.

Yo, Cynthia, te tomo a ti, John, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Quería huir, sentía que si ahora quería hablar no saldría ninguna palabra de mi boca, quemaba por dentro, me desvanecía, John se estaba escapando. Me preguntaba si hubiese sido una boda religiosa y el cura dijese "_si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre_" , ¿habría sido capaz de levantarme y detenerlos? . Me sentía egoísta, no lo quería conmigo, pero no podía verlo marchar y eso que tenía a Paul, a mi amado Paul a mi lado.

ALCALDE: Yo, Lewis Mayer, alcalde del ayuntamiento de Liverpool , en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del condado del Merseyside , os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, podéis besaros.

Cynthia se acercó para darle un tímido beso en los labios a John y yo quería llorar. Todos se levantaron y fueron a felicitar a la pareja.

PAUL: Venga, vamos a felicitar a los tortolitos.

GINA: Ahora voy.

Me quedé en la silla haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por no soltar ni una lágrima, aunque mi cara lo decía todo.

BEE: Eh Gina ¿qué te pasa? – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

GINA: Nada, me he emocionado…

BEE: Ya… - Bee me conocía como si me hubiera parido - . Mira Gina, ya se lo que te pasa, ¿y sabes? No hay nada de lo que yo te pueda decir que vaya a arreglar esto pero … es lo mejor que podía pasar.

GINA: ¿Cómo?

BEE: Si, tú y John no podíais estar juntos de todos modos, además… tienes a Paul, y él no se merece que estés llorando por John.

No respondí a Bee porque tenía razón. Callé y me aguanté mis lágrimas.

STU: Venga chicos,¡ todos a _Reeces _a celebrar!

ASTRID: No tan deprisa Stuart ¿ No estabas tan mal de tus heridas en la cabeza?

-Rieron -

Todos empezaron a bajar las escaleras para ir a la comida, yo hice igual, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas de felicitar a los novios.

La comida fue rápida, pues el menú era humilde y escaso y todos tenían ganas de acabar de comer e ir rápido a la fiesta de verdad , en el The Cavern.

BRIAN: Bueno chicos, me gustaría hacer un brindis. Me gustaría brindar por dos cosas, la primera por la nueva pareja recién casada, chicos, os deseo lo mejor. Y por otra parte, me gustaría brindar porque el camino que vayáis a empezar chicos, sea un camino lleno de éxitos y que vuestro primer disco arrase en todas las radios.

JOHN: Por eso no hay que brindar Brian, lo será.

GEORGE: Sí, ¡lo será!

Brian alzó su copa y le seguimos haciendo lo mismo. El salón de baile no tenía licencia de alcohol así que nuestras copas no tenían champán. Aquella tarde brindamos con agua, augurio de mala suerte.


	23. Chapter 23

Hacia las 20:00 nos dirigimos hacia The Cavern,

en la situación en que me encontraba me vendrían bien dos o quizá tres cervezas. Me resultaba extraño estar en el The Cavern sin ver a los chicos actuar, pero hoy era su día de descanso, el día de John. O quizá debería decir el día de John y Cynthia … ¿ Porque me dolía tanto? Tenía lo que quería, a Paul a mi lado, le quería con todas mis fuerzas, e incluso había renunciado a John, ya que sabía que no era para mí después del daño que me había hecho. Pero ahí seguía, ese sentimiento amargo, amargo por ver como dejaba el hombre que tanto me había hecho sufrir y que no podía dejar de amar. Me encontraba en una encrucijada, en medio de un mar de miedos y sentimientos. Los amaba, a los dos, como antes sí, pero ahora sabía que tanto John como Paul querían estar conmigo y si antes era difícil, ahora todo se complicaba. ¿Podría desear ver el rostro de John cada día y no sentirme culpable?

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de madera vieja y pintarrajeada del lado del escenario. Sabía que no era bueno beber por mi embarazo pero lo hice igual.

GEORGE: Venga Stu, solo un poco de whisky!

STU: Vale solo un poco…  
ASTRID: ¡ni lo sueñes! Te estas medicando Stuart!  
JOHN: uh, parece que a alguien le tienen cogido de los huevos , eh.  
PETE: ¡pues a ti te los han cortado directamente esta mañana de manera oficial!

Todos reímos.

JOHN: venga, no me jodas, mis huevos están donde siempre, además esta noche no está Cyn, así que voy a beber lo que quiera.

PAUL: ¡siempre lo haces aunque no esté!

Después de un rato de risas Ringo entró al The Cavern así que los chicos fueron a charlar con él para hablarle de la oferta que habían recibido de parlophone.

Ya que el grupo se separó, nos quedamos solo las chicas, Astrid, Bee, Jules y yo. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos solas juntas así que fuimos al centro del pub a bailar al ritmo de un grupo estilo "_mersey beat_" .

Yo no paraba de mirar a Paul al otro lado del pub, de vez en cuando me veía mirándolo y me sonreía e inmediatamente se me ponía cara de boba ¿porque tenía ese efecto sobre mí? A lo largo de la noche fue disminuyendo mi preocupación , estaba distraída y además John no estaba por ninguna parte, así que nada me estorbaba ni me impedía pasármelo bien. Mientras estábamos hablando con las chicas me entraron ganas de ir al baño así que fui esquivando la gente hasta que llegué. Siempre había odiado ese maldito baño, era claustrofóbico y sucio. Entré y me miré al espejo, no tenía muy buen aspecto, seria por la humedad y estar en un sitio cerrado. El baño constaba de tres puertas con sus respectivos váteres y normalmente siempre uno de ellos estaba averiado así que probé suerte abriendo la puerta delante de mí.No sé si fue el calor, la rabia o la impotencia pero quise aporrear la puerta a más no poder. Ahí, beodo y sudado, se encontraba John , sentado en la tapa con sus pantalones por las rodillas, ojos cerrados y encima de él ... Dot. La escena era para huir o quedarse y vomitar. Quise llorar pero no se lo merecía. GINA : ¡¿pero qué diablos...?! John echó rápidamente a Dot de su regazo mientras ella se subía las medias a toda prisa. La escena era lamentable y dolorosa. Dot se apresuró a salir mientras John se levantaba ignorándola y dirigiéndose hacia mí. JOHN: Lo siento Gina... - dijo con cara asustada mientras yo daba un paso atrás. GINA : No lo debes sentir por mí, sino por Cynthia - hice una pausa - tu... Tu esposa. JOHN: A ti jamás te lo haría, lo sabes ... GINA: Jamás tendrás la oportunidad de demostrarlo John. Siempre lo echas todo a perder, siempre que pienso que puedes cambiar, que podría darte la oportunidad de empezar de cero vuelves con algo peor... Estoy empezando a creer que no tienes remedio. JOHN: no lo tengo, vengo estropeado de fábrica... O quizás tú puedas cambiarme, solo... Podríamos... GINA: no John, no hay marcha atrás para nosotros, has ido demasiado lejos JOHN: sé que aún me amas - dijo acercándose. GINA: siempre te amaré John, siempre pensaré como hubiese sido estar contigo y que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero jamás podrá ser porque la has cagado. JOHN: quiero besarte ... - John se acercó aún más, me agarró por los hombros con intención de darme un beso. Nos quedamos unos segundos uno delante del otro, pero no pude, por Paul y porque aún olía a Dot. GINA: mójate la cara un poco y vuelve con nosotros, nos vemos en la barra.Me giré y salí del baño con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que mi relación con John era como un bucle de altibajos constante y estaba agotada. Al llegar a la barra me abracé a Paul mientras Dot estaba al lado de Shotton sonriente e impune. Me estaban a punto de saltar las lágrimas, no sé si por lo que acababa de pasar o por darme cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tener a Paul a mi lado. PAUL: ¿Dónde has estado todo este rato ? Ya te echaba de menos... - dijo con su adorable sonrisa. GINA : demasiado lejos de ti. - le dije cogiendo la cerveza de su mano para dar un trago. En ese momento Paul me quitó la botella con un gesto ágil. PAUL : eh, no tan deprisa señorita Jones, no debe beber tanto en su estado de buena esperanza! Me puse de morros cómicamente a lo que todos rieron. ASTRID : Oye Gina, ¿me acompañas a fuera? Quiero hacer un cigarro tranquila y tomar el aire. GINA: Sure.Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras claustrofóbicas para ir a la salida, el The Cavern estaba bastante hondo en el suelo y habían dos pisos de escaleras hasta llegar al exterior. Nos encontrábamos en mitad de la escalera cuando sentimos la voz de Dot.

DOT: eh tú, señorita de compañía!

ASTRID: ¿cómo?

GINA: Déjala Astrid, mira Dot, no quiero problemas ,¿vale? Y por lo que a mí respecta no he visto nada en ese baño, pero tendrás que lidiar con tu conciencia, me importa una mierda lo que hagáis, es vuestro problema.

En ese momento vi como Dot rompía a llorar desde el principio de las escaleras.

DOT: … Tu… Eso es lo que menos me preocupa - dijo roja y sollozando- tú me quitaste a Paul…. Me lo quitaste … Me lo arrebataste todo ….

GINA: yo no te he quitado nada

Sentía una extraña sensación de rabia y empatía hacia Dot mientras la veía llorar desconsoladamente.

Dot subió las escaleras y se puso a la distancia en donde estábamos Astrid y yo.

DOT: Tú - dijo señalándome con el dedo - estás esperando un hijo de Paul, tú le darás el hijo que yo nunca pude darle, el que perdí …

GINA: no …

Dot me agarró del pelo y no tuve ni tiempo de respirar que ya me había tirado contra las escaleras abajo.

Me tiró con tanta fuerza que caí bruscamente contra los escalones dándome golpes en la cabeza piernas y vientre . Al encontrarme echada al final de las escaleras mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar, se me nubló la vista y perdí el norte sumiéndome en una profunda oscuridad. ASTRID: ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia! 


End file.
